<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemigos de los Herederos ¡Temed! by Fuerzadelmar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935804">Enemigos de los Herederos ¡Temed!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuerzadelmar/pseuds/Fuerzadelmar'>Fuerzadelmar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Lily Black, Dragon Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Lady Magia, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuerzadelmar/pseuds/Fuerzadelmar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra terminó, pero no sin sus bajas. <br/>Con el corazón roto, una bruja y un mago reciben la visita de alguien inesperado que les ofrece recuperar todo aquello que perdieron. <br/>Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptan. <br/>Pero con eso se destapan varios secretos, no solo deben enfrentar al señor oscuro, también al líder de la luz sí quieren obtener lo que quieren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Potter, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Ron Weasley/Other(s), Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia es la inspiración de otras 2 historias de mi propia autoría, las cuales estaré colgando próximamente por éste medio, tengo una cuenta en facfiction y wattpad con el mismo nombre (en ésta última la historia actual y las otras dos en espera ya están publicadas) espero pronto ponerme al día con las publicaciones en las tres páginas. <br/>Espero les guste la historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La guerra terminó.</p><p>Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había vencido a su mayor némesis en una épica batalla.</p><p>Lord Voldemort estaba muerto.</p><p>Pero Harry sentía que había perdido.</p><p>Perdió todo por lo que luchaba, Ron Weasley había muerto protegiéndolos a él y Hermione Granger de la maldición asesina que se dirigía a ellos, Remus Lupin fue alcanzado por otra cuando le daba tiempo a Hermione de huir, Nymphadora Tonks murió en duelo contra su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, Fred Weasley y Ginevra Weasley también perecieron a manos de mortífagos, junto a varios otros alumnos de Hogwarts.</p><p>Pero la pérdida que más dolió, que destrozó su corazón fue la muerte de su padrino, su amor, Sirius Black.</p><p>La casa sombría a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del elfo doméstico de los Black, Kreacher, solo lo sofocaba; le recordaba a él, y los momentos que pasaron en esa casa, aunque cortos fueron felices.</p><p>Su almohada aún conservaba su aroma, podía sentir la esencia del animago perro en él, y eso lo hacía llorar, su corazón dolía porque no lo tenía a su lado, se había perdido para siempre en ese Velo del Ministerio y con ello se llevó parte de su alma con él.</p><p>- Harry - se escuchó una leve voz al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio de su padrino</p><p>- ¡Vete Hermione! - su voz ronca por el llanto - Solo déjame solo</p><p>- Por favor - un gemido lastimero se escuchó - No me alejes</p><p>Se sintió mal, ella era como su hermana, ella también sufría, ella también perdió al hombre que amaba, él era lo único que tenía, ella era lo único que le quedaba.</p><p>Con los músculos tensos y el cuerpo tembloroso se levantó de la cama del ex Gryffindor para abrir la puerta; una temblorosa y llorosa Hermione lo esperaba al otro lado, sus ojos rojos y espesas lágrimas cayendo sin parar.</p><p>- Harry - murmuró con la voz quebrada</p><p>- Lo siento Mione - la atrajo para un abrazo en el que los dos terminaron llorando en el piso tratando de darse consuelo mutuo</p><p>Pasaron horas en las que estuvieron así hasta que lograron calmarse, sin ninguna lágrima más por derramar.</p><p>- Amo Harry - dijo el elfo doméstico - Kreacher les preparó la cena</p><p>- Gra.. - tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta - Gracias Kreacher</p><p>Normalmente no comería, pero tenía que hacer que Mione comiera, se sentía tan delgada en sus brazos, podía ver ojeras y su piel se mostraba pálida, una semana la había destruido tanto como a él, aunque posiblemente él se viera peor y de ahí la preocupación de su hermana en todo menos sangre.</p><p>- Ven Mione - dijo suavemente alejándola para poderse parar - Vamos a comer</p><p>Ella asintió dócilmente tratando de limpiar lo mejor posible su cara y quitar sus cabellos rebeldes de encima.</p><p>Pasaron cerca del cuadro de la antigua Lady Black, Walburga Black, madre de Sirius y Regulus qué, extrañamente, había estado muy callada a pesar de tener las cortinas corridas y no hizo mención alguna cuando Harry o Hermione entraron en su rango de visión, como tampoco estalló en un ataque de ira contra cualquiera de los Weasley que venían a querer sacar a Harry del cuarto de su hijo.</p><p>No llegaron a la cocina, eso solo los pondría de peor humor ya que ahí se reunía la Orden, ahí habían estado con los que los habían dejado; cenaron en la sala de estar en silencio porque no sabían qué decir, no era que pudieran decir algo, ambos tenían dolor en su corazón, a ambos se les negó estar con los predestinados por Lady Magia.</p><p>- Andrómeda - dijo Hermione ganando su atención, la veía nerviosa, algo le preocupaba, sus manos se torcían alrededor de las mangas de su suéter - Ella</p><p>Dejé mi plato a medio comer en la mesita y me acerqué a ella para colocar mis manos en las suyas - Dime qué dijo</p><p>- Está enferma - suspiró de forma grave, sus palabras me pusieron alerta - Los medimagos no le dan mucho tiempo</p><p>- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es contagioso? - pregunté apresurado, preocupado por mi ahijado, el pequeño Teddy</p><p>- No - negó moviendo la cabeza con fervor como para enfatizar su punto - Fue una maldición, la está consumiendo lentamente</p><p>- Se supone que la guerra ya terminó - pasé mi mano por mi cabello en un gesto de exasperación, no podía asistir a más funerales, y lo que era peor, mi ahijado se quedaba sin familia</p><p>- Ella me pidió hablar contigo - sus ojos marrones se centraron en los míos con una clara determinación de no dejarme caer en la miseria hasta que la escuchara - Teddy te necesita</p><p>Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos con esa frase, no pude evitar atraerla en un abrazo, claro que mi ahijado me necesitaba, pero también mi amiga; no podía dejarlos a ninguno de los dos, no podía dejarme caer, no podía ir con Sirius aunque lo quisiera, no ahora al menos.</p><p>- Es mi ahijado - dije dándole a entender que me haría cargo - Es posiblemente el hijo que nunca tendré, no lo dejaré</p><p>- También es el hijo que no tendré - murmuró ella con voz dolorida volviendo a llorar</p><p>- No Mione - acaricie su cabello - No te puedo pedir eso, no te puedes lastimar así</p><p>- No lo entiendes Harry - chilló alejándose - No podré tener hijos, no sin él, no querré a nadie más que a él</p><p>- Yo te entiendo - respondí con lágrimas cayendo de solo pensar en la familia que no podría tener, no sin Sirius, con nadie más que Sirius.</p><p>- Yo..yo no quise - la interrumpí</p><p>- No - negué - A los dos nos quitaron todo - le di una leve sonrisa</p><p>Poco sabían que el cuadro de una dama de una Noble y Ancestral Casa los estaba escuchando con atención, pero sobre todo evaluando, ¡Oh! Podía estar muerta, pero aun así ella podía darse cuenta del aura que rodeaba al ahijado de su hijo, su heredero, su pequeña serpiente con traje de León.</p><p>Maldita sea ella si dejaba condenada a la Casa Black, sí dejaba en la miseria a alguien más de su familia, no, eso no pasaría o dejaba de llamarse Walburga Black.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Una semana después de la plática entre Mione y yo nos encontrábamos listos para llevarnos al bebé Teddy con nosotros a Grimmauld Place.</p><p>- Sí necesitan ayudaba no duden en llamarme está bien - volvió a repetir Molly</p><p>- No te preocupes señora Weasley - trató de tranquilizar Hermione - Tengo experiencia con los bebés</p><p>- No tengo dudas querida - le acarició la mejilla suavemente - El que me preocupa es Harry</p><p>- ¡Hey! - traté de hacerme el ofendido, pero era verdad, yo nunca había estado cerca de un bebé hasta Teddy, la señora Weasley me hizo practicar antes de dejarme sí quiera cargarlo sin estar sentado</p><p>- Lo siento querido - me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda - Pero sabes que es verdad</p><p>Solo me quedó asentir, mientras miraba como Teddy se removía en los brazos de Mione con su cabello rojo y una suave sonrisa en su pequeña y regordeta carita, no tenía ni medio año y ya había perdido a su familia cercana pero tenía un padrino, como yo; la única diferencia era que al menos nadie me alejaría de Teddy y podía darle todo lo que merecía.</p><p>- Es hora de irnos - anunció Hermione - Ya se hace tarde y tenemos que acomodar al pequeño Teddy</p><p>- Tienes razón vayan, vayan - nos apuró la mamá de mi difunto mejor amigo</p><p>- Estás segura que lo mantendrás en tu cuarto - pregunté una vez llegamos por Red Flu a la Casa Black - No me molestaría tenerlo en el mío o darle un cuarto a él solo</p><p>Ella rodó los ojos con exasperación - Los dos sabemos que no dejaremos que duerma solo - me reprochó - Además sí se despierta por la noche no creo que sepas qué hacer</p><p>- Eso me ofendió sabes - informé, aunque sé que tenía razón, no sabría qué hacer con un bebé de dos meses, aunque prefería tenerlo cerca para tener una excusa a mi falta de sueño</p><p>Se rió un poco, una pequeña risa que me contagió, una mínima alegría entre nosotros después de un mes de llanto; el bostezo de Teddy nos sacó de esa atmósfera indicándonos que ya tenía sueño.</p><p>- Kreacher - llamó Mione y un ligero pop se escuchó - ¿Ya está lista la cuna?</p><p>- Sí ama Hermione - respondió el elfo, desde que destruimos el collar su actitud cambió el incluso dejó de mirar a Mione por su origen - Y una fórmula ya está preparada como pidió</p><p>- Gracias Kreacher - le sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar a mi ahijado con adoración, esto sería difícil para ella aunque no lo demostrará - Iré a acostarlo</p><p>Cuándo desapareció por las escaleras no pude evitar soltar un suspiro cansado mientras caía en el sofá; la semana fue intensa, demasiado estresante, cuando falleció Andrómeda no me quisieron dar la custodia de Teddy ya que aún no culminaba mis estudios o incluso no me acercaba a mi mayoría de edad aunque me falta solo 4 meses, fue una dura pelea con el Ministerio que quería dejar a mi ahijado en un orfanato, nunca me había alegrado de ser Harry Potter en toda mi corta vida, una amenaza aquí otra allá junto a una entrevista en el Diario El Profeta y en dos días tenía la custodia total sobre mi ahijado.</p><p>Las maravillas de ser el Salvador de sus estúpidos traseros.</p><p>Pero otro problema surgió con eso, o más bien problemas a futuro, sí algo me pasaba (y no estaba siendo paranoico, bueno tal vez un poco) mi ahijado no tendría con quién quedarse, yo le daría la custodia a Hermione, pero ella era una nacida de muggles, mientras que Teddy era un descendiente Black, su custodia recaería de forma automática en su tía abuela Narcissa Black ahora Malfoy el Ministerio se la daría a ella sin siquiera dejarla pelear, no podía permitir que los separaran, sí yo no estuviera eso la terminaría matando.</p><p>- Te ves estresado - comentó una voz femenina que no era Hermione, levanté mi cabeza junto con mi varita a dónde provenía la voz - Tienes buenos reflejos pero solo soy un retrato</p><p>No escuché malicia en su proclamación lo cual ya era extraño sí hablábamos de esa mujer - Lo siento Lady Black, costumbres que no se olvidan</p><p>- Aún buscan tu cabeza - no era amenaza - Sería estúpido que te descuidaras, aun así dentro de ésta casa no debes sentirte amenazado, Merlín sabe que tiene las mejores protecciones de todo el Reino Unido e incluso del mundo</p><p>"El paranoico de mi padre puso todo tipo de hechizos para resguardar la Casa Black, incluso protecciones de sangre, nadie que no sea un Black o un invitado puede ingresar" - recordó que le dijo Sirius una vez</p><p>- Solo un Black o sus invitados pueden ingresar - murmuré distraídamente pero el cuadro escuchó</p><p>- Así es - confirmó asintiendo - Y tú pequeño tienes sangre Black</p><p>- ¿Qué? - no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso, la verdad era que no sabía nada de mi familia, y siendo mi padre un sangre pura no debería extrañarme estar envuelto en toda esa endogamia</p><p>- Pero no de padre eso te lo aseguro, los Potter siempre trataron de alejarse de los Sagrados 28 lo mayor posible, incluido el excluirse del grupo - mencionó con cierto resentimiento que me hizo sentir incómodo - Lo que me deja concluir que es por parte de tu madre</p><p>Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no era normal la conversación, la falta de las palabras mestizo, impuro, traidor a la sangre y sangre sucia hacían de la conversación muy extraña.</p><p>- Lady Walburga - dije luego de recuperarme de mi sorpresa - Disculpe sí la ofendo pero, ¿Se encuentra bien?</p><p>Me miró sin emoción por un instante cuando sus ojos luego se iluminaron de comprensión - ¡Oh! Lo dices por la falta de griterío o insultos - asentí un poco nervioso - No puedo insultar al actual Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black</p><p>- Eso no te detuvo cuando era Lord Potter únicamente - señalé dejándola impresionada, cuando me conoció no sabía nada de mi estatus en la comunidad mágica, pero con la pelea por la custodia de Teddy muchas cosas llegaron a mis manos, cosas que incrementaron mi lista de odio hacia el viejo-oculto-cosas-Dumbledore</p><p>- En ese momento solo eras Heredero Potter - su sonrisa suave me hizo ver lo hermosa que una vez fue - Ahora es distinto</p><p>- Eso no importa en realidad - desestime la idea con un movimiento de muñeca - Yo, quiero saber sí está bien</p><p>- Soy un retrato - señaló lo obvio - No puedo estar mal</p><p>Entrecerré los ojos, en ese momento se parecía mucho a su hijo - Está en otro cuadro - no pude evitar señalar, recién me daba cuenta nunca antes se cambió de cuadro</p><p>- Mi hijo tenía razón a veces eres demasiado despistado - dijo con la voz exasperada pero una nota de tristeza se filtró - Pero sí, nunca antes lo hizo porque podrían mover mi cuadro sí lo hacía</p><p>- Bueno - dije - Eso ciertamente lo explica	</p><p>- Pero volviendo al tema, tu madre - la interrumpí</p><p>- Ella era nacida de muggles señora - dije mirándola serio, no permitiría que insultara a mi madre</p><p>- ¿Muggles o Squibs? - no pude evitar que mis cejas se dispararán - Nunca se fue a hacer una prueba de sangre a Gringotts al igual que tú por tu reacción</p><p>- Eso sería imposible, Sirius - mi voz se rompió al pronunciar su nombre, un año pasó y aún dolía como si fuera el mismo día</p><p>- ¿Lo amabas cierto? - preguntó y sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rosa, no todos los días la madre muerta de tu padrino te pregunta sí lo amabas - Puedo ver que sí</p><p>- Nunca se lo dije - miré el suelo avergonzado, ese era mi mayor pesar</p><p>- No, pero lo sabía - mi cabeza se levantó tan rápido que pude haberme fracturado - Tus ojos te delataban niño, nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando estaba furiosa con él por el desastre de habitación que tenía</p><p>- Él no era feliz aquí - me arrepentí de decirlo cuando una mirada de dolor pasó por la cara de la mujer</p><p>- No, ciertamente no lo era - movió su cabeza y sus espesos risos negros taparon su aristocrático rostro - Y tengo total culpa en ello, debí hacer caso a Orión - dió un suspiro melancólico antes de continuar - Solo me queda decir gracias porque gracias a ti puedo ver mis errores, gracias a ti uno de mis hijos fue feliz</p><p>- Él murió por mi culpa - mi mandíbula estaba apretada, traté de no gritar o Herms me mataría</p><p>- No, fue Bellatrix quién lo mató - su mirada dura me hizo retroceder a replicar - Fue esa estúpida guerra en la que la familia Black fue envuelta</p><p>- Pero ustedes apoyaron a Tom - fruncí el ceño, esto no encajaba</p><p>- Apoyamos sus ideales no lo niego - dijo Walburga con algo de altanería sangre pura - Pero nunca hubo mortífagos hasta mis sobrinas e hijo, un Black no se debe arrodillar ante <br/>nadie</p><p>- Déjame decirte que vi a unos hacerlo - sisee enojado</p><p>- Y fueron una deshonra - gruñó, sus ojos grises del color mercurio me estaban taladrando - No comprendo qué tenía en la cabeza para permitir tal atrocidad, un Black inclinándose ante alguien y peor aún un mestizo</p><p>- Supongo que el hecho de que era descendiente de Slytherin los cautivo - ofrecí como ayuda</p><p>- Sí claro - se burló con el mismo tono arrogante de Sirius, él nunca me escucharía pero se parecía mucho a su madre - No fue visto portando ningún anillo de heredero o señorío, sería imposible que sea por eso - movió su cabeza con pesar - Ahora mi mente está más clara</p><p>- ¿Más clara? - pregunté con curiosidad</p><p>- La locura en la familia Black es uno de nuestros rasgos más distintivos - una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus facciones - Pero es también una maldición impuesta por nuestros ancestros, al dejar que nos marcaran como si fuéramos ganado la locura nos consumió</p><p>- Pero Sirius dijo que tú - no me dejó terminar</p><p>- Los presioné para que hicieran eso - una mueca de disgusto apareció - Lo hice ciertamente, pero fue porque Bella ya tenía la marca en su brazo</p><p>- Y empezó como efecto dominó - adivine y ella asintió</p><p>- Los herederos son valiosos para todo sangre pura, nunca me hubiera atrevido a dañar a Sirius sí hubiera estado cuerda - una sonrisa histérica se posó en su rostro - Y mira cómo terminamos, mi casa extinta, mis dos hijos muertos, adheridos a otra casa que no dejará descendientes y los pocos Black no llevarán el apellido, nos quedamos en nada y todo por ese ese</p><p>- Puedes decirlo - dije viendo cómo se contenía</p><p>- ¡Ese sucio mestizo! - gruñó con rabia</p><p>- Ya decía yo que se tardó en decir algo hiriente - escuchamos a Mione decir acercándose a nosotros con una expresión de enfado que hubiera hecho correr a los más experimentados mortífagos</p><p>- No fue para él - se excusó rápidamente Lady Black mirando curiosa a Mione - Ciertamente puedo sentir magia en ti</p><p>- Soy bruja - mascullo apretando la mandíbula en respuesta</p><p>- No me refiero a eso niña - volteó sus ojos con evidente esfuerzo de controlar su lengua - En tu linaje, no eres de muggles, tal vez eres igual a la pelirroja</p><p>- ¿Qué? - preguntamos los dos</p><p>- Y ellos derrotaron a ese idiota - la escuchamos murmurar - Miren, en toda línea sangre pura siempre va a ver unos cuántos Squibs, a los cuales arrojamos al mundo muggle, muchos se casan con otro muggle o como comúnmente es entre familias sangre pura casamos a los Squibs entre ellos con la esperanza de sacar a otro mago - ambos asentimos dándole a saber que oímos - Pero ellos se mantienen en el mundo muggle, el asunto es que no creo que sean hijas de muggles</p><p>Mione se echó a reír de forma histérica aunque a mí me quedaba una duda, tía Petunia y mi mamá no se parecían en nada.</p><p>- No lo estás considerando ¿cierto? - Mione me miró con horror luego de verme pensando</p><p>- Hay, hay cosas que encajan sí eso fuera verdad - dije al fin - Piénsalo Mione, mi tía no se parece a mi mamá ni siquiera un poco, y las pocas veces que vi una foto de mis abuelos tampoco encontré el parecido luego de mi primer año</p><p>- No hay forma de demostrarlo - argumentó ella pero podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza</p><p>- Oh sí la hay - tarareo Lady Black triunfante</p><p>- ¿Cómo? - cuestionamos los dos</p><p>- Una prueba de herencia en el Banco de Gringotts - respondió resuelta - no hay forma más efectiva para ello</p><p>- Harry - llamó Mione luego de que me quedara reflexionando, sí ella resultaba tener antecedentes mágicos, un buen linaje a sus espaldas, Teddy estaría protegido - ¿Qué crees?</p><p>- No perdemos nada con intentar, yo, de todas maneras iba a ir a Gringotts en estos días para tratar de respaldarte contra los puristas - expliqué brevemente</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - presionó para que diera más información</p><p>- Entonces eso era lo que estabas reflexionando antes - canturreo el retrato feliz de tener una duda resuelta - Ciertamente fue astuto, el pequeño no caería en manos del ministerio o cualquier otra familia que se aprovecharía del título que mi hijo te heredó</p><p>- ¿Por qué caería en manos de otras personas? - preguntó Mione incrédula - Harry tiene la custodia completa</p><p>- Lo sé Hermione - respondí antes de que tuviera un ataque de pánico - Pero viste como incluso a mí me quisieron poner trabas por formalismos, no digo que no fueron justos pero innecesarios, tuve que presionar al ministerio para que accediera</p><p>- ¿Chantaje o amenaza? - cuestionó interesada Lady Black</p><p>- Amenazas y conferencia de prensa - respondí en brevedad</p><p>- Me gusta tu estilo - aprobó con altanería y pude distinguir un brillo emocionado en sus ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme</p><p>- El punto es que, si me pasa algo - volví al tema o quedaría como tomate - Y a mí que soy su padrino y no tengo ninguna decadencia económica para mantener a Teddy me pusieron peros, imagínate a ti, él desciende de una familia muy rica y noble con asientos del Wizengamot que cualquiera querría ocupar a su favor</p><p>- Me lo tratarían de quitar - concluyó ella antes de que el pánico se apoderase de su ser - No puedes permitir eso Harry, no puedo perderlo</p><p>- Lo sé - la atraje hacia mi pecho para tratar de calmarla, sus rizos salvajes me picaban la nariz - Por eso quería ir para buscar una forma de adoptarte en la familia Potter, como una hermana mía la custodia de mi ahijado recaería en ti</p><p>- A ti te iban a poner en Slytherin ¿Cierto? - comentó Walburga intrigada, y sin dejarme responder continuo - Piensas con astucia y ya estás cubriendo todo para un posible futuro, está decidido, estoy complacida, eres un buen partido para mi hijo y adición extraordinaria a la familia</p><p>Me tense de forma automática al oír eso, era algo que no podía ser, ya no, él no estaba, nunca iba a volver a mí.</p><p>- Señora Black - trató de hablar Mione mientras mi agarre en ella se tensó</p><p>- Tú también perdiste a alguien ¿No? - cuestionó y sentí a Hermione ponerse dura como una roca en su lugar - Sí puedo verlo, ambos no empezaron la unión que se les dio, con razón Lady Magia está enojada</p><p>- Disculpe ¿Quién? - pregunté yo en un arranque de curiosidad</p><p>- Lady Magia - respondió Mione - La Magia misma, es una leyenda, la creadora de todo ser mágico, es quien nos otorgó nuestra magia</p><p>- Y se personifica - aclaró Walburga - Pocos han tenido el agrado de verla, ciertamente no la había visto en un tiempo yo tampoco</p><p>- ¿Usted? La..la vio - tartamudeo Hermione impresionada</p><p>- Ciertamente - asintió orgullosa - Vino a mí de niña entregándome un libro muy curioso perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin, lástima que estaba en una lengua extraña asumo que pársel y no pude entenderlo, pero ella me pidió guardarlo para alguien especial que pronto lo reclamaría </p><p>La curiosidad me mataba lentamente, tal vez incluso podría encontrar una forma de regresar a Sirius del Velo, aunque desde que el fragmento del alma de Tom se fue se supone no debe ser posible.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo es ella? - preguntó Hermione con curiosidad</p><p>Cuándo Walburga iba a contestar una extraña calidez invadió Grimmauld Place, y por una vez no levanté la varita ante una firma mágica o ruido desconocido.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma? - dijo la mujer con diversión en su voz y rostro</p><p>Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, que caía suelto en bucles, unos ojos multicolores, pómulos marcados y una cara amable pero sabía, una estatura promedio, tez blanca y portaba un vestido ligero de color celeste.</p><p>- Lady Magia - dijimos a la vez que nos inclinamos, no sé porque lo hice solo supe que tenía que hacerlo</p><p>- Es un gusto poder verlos de frente - se nos acercó a acariciar nuestras mejillas con sus manos, una en cada uno - Lamento todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, no debía ser así, <br/>hubo manipulaciones que los llevaron al destino que no estaba determinado para ustedes, no saben cuánto me rompe el corazón que haya terminado así</p><p>Lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, éste no era el futuro que yo debí tener, lo sabía, mi futuro era al lado de Sirius, siempre fue al lado de Sirius, aunque él no hubiera estado de acuerdo por nuestra relación padrino-ahijado, solo quería que él estuviera a mi lado, él era mi pareja lo supe en mi cumpleaños 16 pero él nunca lo supo.</p><p>- No lloren - nos limpió a ambos y nos dio una sonrisa maternal - Estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas, todo será como debió ser, sí aceptan podrán no solo arreglar su futuro, también podrán salvar muchas vidas en el camino</p><p>Hermione y yo nos miramos con cautela y emoción, sabía que ella también lo quería devuelta pero a qué precio.</p><p>- ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? - pregunté yo ya que Mione parecía aún aturdida</p><p>- Tendrán que viajar al pasado, exactamente a 1977, es ahí donde todo empieza a torcerse generando el futuro en el que estás, asistirán a Hogwarts para solucionar el problema con esa rata y el otro manipulador - escupió los apodos con tanta ira que no se nos pasó desapercibido</p><p>- ¿Colagusano? - cuestionó Mione</p><p>- ¿Dumbledore? - cuestioné yo</p><p>- Ese viejo decrépito siempre metió sus narices donde no le importaba - gruñó furiosa Lady Black - No me extraña que haya confinado a mi hijo y no movió ni un dedo para aclarar su situación ante la justicia</p><p>- No me lo recuerdes - solté en un gruñido bajo, era algo que no le perdonaría al viejo ese</p><p>- Él también es responsable de la muerte de tu padres tanto o más que la rata - interfirió Lady Magia - La capa de invisibilidad de tu padre debió estar con él y no en sus manos, por no decir que él tenía sus sospechas sobre la rata pero no dijo nada en favor de que se cumpliera la profecía</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?! - gritamos Hermione y yo para luego taparnos las bocas, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos esperando el llanto de Teddy pero nada llegó</p><p>- No se despertará - nos aseguró Lady Magia sonriente con un movimiento de manos para restarle importancia para luego tornarse completamente seria - Él manipuló toda tu vida, algo que actualmente ya sabes, pero no lograste saber la magnitud de sus actos, lo peor es que no solo lo hizo contigo, también usó a otros como Severus, Remus y Hagrid cuyas condiciones le venían en beneficio</p><p>- Ese maldito - mis puños estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos, sabía eso pero que haya estado detrás de la muerte de mis padres solo para tener un arma fue demasiado</p><p>- Una vez allí necesitarán ayuda - intervino Walburga - Albus los verá como amigos o enemigos sí no mueven bien sus fichas, estarán bajo mi protección con los círculos de sangre pura</p><p>- También nos aseguraremos de que tengan un pasado y dinero que los respalde, no será difícil - aseguró Lady Magia</p><p>- Pero, ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? - volví a preguntar, aunque en realidad sería, a qué renunciaremos, al parecer ambas supieron a qué me refería</p><p>- No pueden volver, éste tiempo desaparecerá, no habrá existido - dijo con total seriedad - Una vez que se vayan no habrá marcha atrás</p><p>- Pero qué pasará cuando ambos - nos señaló Hermione</p><p>- No nacerán - dijo Lady Magia - Ese es el precio para esto, no existirá un Harry Potter o una Hermione Granger</p><p>Ambos nos miramos tratando de decidir qué hacer cuando la misma preocupación nos invadió - ¿Y Teddy?</p><p>- No podemos dejarlo - Mione se veía como una mamá leona a la que tratas de alejar de su cría</p><p>- No pienso abandonar a mi ahijado - respalde lo dicho por mi hermana</p><p>Lady Magia asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha, al parecer pasamos una prueba - Pueden llevarlo con ustedes pero no será fácil</p><p>- Mi vida no es fácil - dije finalizando el tema</p><p>- Muy bien así será - su sonrisa se amplió - Pero antes tenemos que hacer ciertos arreglos en ustedes dos</p><p>- ¿Por qué?- cuestioné más rápido que Mione, no me desagradaba la idea, pero tampoco era que me gustara</p><p>- Tú eres fácil de sacar tu relación con los Potter además que tu aspecto físico no es acordé a tu edad, presentas mal nutrición y tienes muchas secuelas de innumerables heridas que llamarían la atención lo mismo que Hermione, además que controlar un poco esa melena no estaría nada mal - apuntó Lady Magia como si fuera obvio</p><p>- Bueno no - escuché murmurar a Mione, tampoco es que yo lo tomara como algo negativo, ciertamente yo llamaría la atención con toda las cicatrices en mi piel</p><p>- Tendremos muchas cosas que hacer, mañana iremos a Gringotts para hacer trámites con los duendes, ciertamente el plan de Harry no está mal, sí ambos son hermanos se entenderá que están juntos y no habrá malas interpretaciones - asintió satisfecha más para sí misma que para otra cosa - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, Walburga tienes el libro que te di</p><p>- Por supuesto - dijo asintiendo - Kreacher - un ligero pop sonó - Trae el libro dragón</p><p>- Sí ama - con un inclinación el elfo desapareció y a los segundos apareció con un libro verde que reflejaba la luz de las lámparas de la sala - Aquí está</p><p>- Gracias Kreacher - lo despidió Lady Magia con una sonrisa dejando al elfo muy feliz - Volteó el libro y pude observar más detalles, un dragón de plata se extendía por la cubierta, sus fauces abiertas sobresaliendo por el extremos del libro y una cola que estaba enroscada hacia el final del libro, y poseía un rubí por ojo - Bien toma</p><p>Cogí el libro con sumo cuidado, era piel de dragón el encuadernado, traté de abrirlo pero por una extraña razón no podía.</p><p>- Tienes que pinchar un dedo en los colmillos del dragón - explicó Lady Magia con tranquilidad</p><p>La miré a ella y luego a Hermione que parecía interesada en el extraño libro, tanto que prácticamente su mirada me decía que sí no lo hacía me obligaría, y como prefiero conservar mi salud me apresuré; los colmillos estaban afilados, fue fácil romper la piel de mi dedo y liberar sangre que cayó de los colmillos a las páginas que absorbieron la sangre, la cabeza del dragón se levantó y me miró con ese ojo de rubí que parecía mirar mi alma para luego soltar un rugido sobre mí, sí hubiera sido uno real ahora estaría chamuscado, sin que me diera cuenta el maldito dragón me mordió en la mano que todavía tenía encima del libro y muy cerca de él, solté libro de inmediato con un estruendoso grito.</p><p>- Pero qué mierda - chille - Dragón tonto, eso me dolió</p><p>- Es mejor sin avisar - anunció Lady Magia</p><p>- Eso no me tranquiliza - dije en medio de un aullido de dolor, mi sangre se sentía caliente y podía oír mis oídos palpitando, me sentí cansado y mareado - Es normal - mi garganta estaba extrañamente seca - Que me sienta</p><p>- ¿Harry? - Hermione me habló pero ya no podía enfocarla - ¿Harry?</p><p>Con unos pasos hacia atrás me coloqué cerca de sin sofá, no había forma de que conseguiría más golpes, felizmente llegué a tiempo porque todo mi mundo se apagó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Él estará bien - me aseguró Lady Magia mientras yo acariciaba los cabellos desordenados de Harry, su piel pálida dejó de tener ese tono canela, bolsas negras adornaban sus ojos dándole el aspecto más enfermo, sí no sintiera su pulso diría que está muerto</p><p>- Me preocupa que se consuma en su pena - susurré temiendo que se levante }</p><p>- Y él se preocupa que tú hagas lo mismo - aseguró ella</p><p>- Te ama como a una hermana</p><p>- Y yo a él como a un hermano - sonreí un poco, desde el incidente con el Troll nos volvimos inseparables junto a Ron</p><p>- Ten - ella me tendió un huevo, pude identificar qué especie era, no podías conocer a un cuidador de dragones sin aprender al respecto - Colócalo a su lado, a partir de ahora será su familiar Lo puse en la almohada a su lado, a una distancia prudente, sabía que tenía pesadillas y no podía dejar que matará a su familiar; él pensó que yo no sabía, pero yo también tenía mi parte justa de pesadillas, él no podía ocultarlas de mí.</p><p>- ¿Qué le hizo ese libro? - cuestioné curiosa</p><p>- Es uno especial - Lady Magia se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama acariciando una mano de Harry - Solo alguien puro de corazón puede convertirse en el Señor de los Dragones Sentí que el aire me abandonó, mis pulmones se olvidaron como respirar por un instante.</p><p>- Pero, pero - no pude evitar tartamudear - El último conocido fue Merlín</p><p>- Así es - puso una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero no ayudó en nada</p><p>- Pero - repetí - Lady Black dijo que el libro pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin</p><p>- Salazar no era un mal hombre en lo absoluto - frunció sus cejas y sus labios se crisparon en disgusto - Fue condenado a la opinión pública por estar en contra de los muggles</p><p>- Era un partidario de la sangre pura - argumente pero al parecer cometí un error</p><p>- Era un sangre pura orgulloso de eso no hay duda - asintió solemne - Pero no por eso menos preciaba a los nacidos de muggles o mestizos, él odiaba a los muggles, pero cualquier mago o bruja era eso para él, un mago o bruja que era cazado y condenado a muerte por esos tontos muggles</p><p>- No los tienes en estima - señalé con cautela</p><p>- Claro que no - bufó cómo sí fuera obvio - Tú la tendrías sí vez como torturan y asesinan a tus creaciones, tus hijos, he visto lo que hicieron con mis criaturas, lo que hicieron al mundo mágico por miedo y codicia; no, no les tengo estima</p><p>- Creo que ya hemos olvidado la caza de brujas - suspiré frustrada, nunca lo vi así, miré a Harry y pude ver la prueba viviente de lo que decía Lady Magia, sus familiares muggles lo trataron de monstruo solo por tener algo que ellos no - Mi crianza muggle me cegó de ello</p><p>- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse querida - me puso una mano en mi hombro que produjo una corriente por todo mi cuerpo que me tranquilizó - Pero los muggles no están listos para poder mezclarse con los magos nuevamente, pasará mucho tiempo para ello, ciertamente la Era de Merlín fue un momento propicio, pero actualmente no, menos aún con toda la masacre que ha cometido ese idiota de Riddle</p><p>- El tiempo de Slytherin fue el declive ¿Cierto? - pregunté curiosa</p><p>- Ciertamente - confirmó - Hubieron algunos muggles que protegieron a magos y brujas con uñas y dientes, y éstos se volvieron partidarios de ellos, Godric fue uno y se puso a discutir con Salazar, él quería exponer el mundo mágico y mostrarle a los muggles que no eran una amenaza para que detuvieran todas las muertes, Salazar quería esconder a toda la comunidad mágica, que dejarán de relacionarse con muggles y protegerlos</p><p>- Bueno, tenemos el estatuto del secreto - aporté</p><p>- Una idea basada en lo que opinaba Salazar - suspiró frustrada - Hay muchas cosas que deben cambiar, el gobierno del mundo mágico británico está mal, hay mucha corrupción y discriminación cuando todos tienen magia, todos son mis creaciones - una lágrima cayó por su mejilla - Dumbledore contribuyó a todo esto desde que se volvió profesor, sus fantasmas y su necesidad de remediar sus errores lo hizo cometer aún muchos otros, Hogwarts ya no era lo que solía ser, su educación está baja y la clasificación de magia en oscura o blanca está mal</p><p>Asentí en comprensión, en nuestro corto período viajando para conseguir los Horrocrux nos vimos obligados a entrenar en la magia "oscura" la cual se nos daba muy bien tanto a Harry como a mí, a Ron le costaba pero también la pudo practicar, tratamos de no usarla en nada que no sea estrictamente los duelos aunque hubo una vez...</p><p>- La magia es magia querida - Lady Magia me sacó de mis pensamientos con una sonrisa comprensiva - La perdición de una persona es cuando deja que la magia oscura la consuma y pudra su alma, pero un poco de venganza no está mal - me guiñó un ojo - Retribución le dicen</p><p>Una pequeña sonrisa adornó mi rostro.</p><p>- Será mejor que tú también duermas - se paró y me señaló que hiciera lo mismo - El pequeño no se levantará hoy, necesitarás tu energía para mañana, ambos</p><p>- Sí mi señora - me incliné levemente y salí del cuarto de Sirius, ahora el cuarto de Harry.</p><p>Antes de acostarme pude escuchar cómo Lady Magia hablaba con Lady Black, era en susurros pero la casa estaba muy silenciosa.</p><p>- Sí yo no hubiera intervenido Walburga - le reclamó Lady Magia</p><p>- Igual les hubiera dado el hechizo - su voz sonaba peligrosa</p><p>- Pero los hubieras arrojado sin nada, pudo ser peligroso - regaño</p><p>- Hubiera tomado las precauciones necesarias - contestó ofendida - Ese niño tiene sangre Black es el último Lord Black y ama a mi hijo, Merlín sabe lo que el pobre sufriría llegada su herencia completa, y no te atrevas a negarlo - alzó su voz, en ese momento me recordó a una serpiente que sisea cuando se siente amenazada - Reconozco a alguien con sangre de criatura cuando lo veo y la de él se está manifestando</p><p>- Entonces debiste deducir que yo intervendría - mascullo Lady Magia</p><p>- No estaba segura - se defendió - Además el pobre muchacho parecía algo consciente de ese hecho, prácticamente alistaba todo para morir</p><p>- Te adelantas a los hechos Walburga - reprochó la otra mujer - Las dos sabemos que quieres salvar a tu familia</p><p>- Sí - admitió con una leve nota de tristeza - Y eso lo incluye a él</p><p>- Podrás protegerlos Walburga - aseguró Lady Magia - Procuraré que tu mente esté clara para que cuides de los chicos y del resto de tu familia</p><p>- Esos niños son mi familia - la forma en que lo dijo parecía que me incluía en todo el asunto, pero sí Harry tenía sangre Black y me adoptaba, ¿yo también la poseería?</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuántas veces tiene que caer uno inconsciente para saber que tienes serios problemas con tu cabeza?</p><p>Espero que sean muchas muchísimas, porque ya debería empezar a preocuparme por la mía.</p><p>Mis músculos se sentían entumecidos, no creía ser capaz de levantarme, abrir mis ojos ya eran una odisea.</p><p>- ¿Harry? - una voz de mujer me llamaba ¿Mione? No, no era Mione - ¿Harry?</p><p>Quién más podía ser, ayer llegamos con Teddy y, los recuerdos me golpearon peor que una bludger.</p><p>- Lady Magia - dije sentándome de golpe en la cama viendo a la bella mujer sonreír divertida</p><p>- Al fin despiertas, pensé que tendría que levantarte de formas más... Bruscas - el brillo malicioso no me gustó, me tendió su mano con un frasco - Con ésta poción se te quitará el dolor muscular, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para tener todo listo</p><p>- Hermione - pregunté - Ya se está alistando - informó - Cuando nos vayamos no se te olvide llevar eso</p><p>Señaló un punto detrás de mí, siguiendo su mirada me encontré con un huevo de dragón reposando en mi almohada.</p><p>- ¿Có-Cómo? - estaba atónito, eso no estaba ahí la noche anterior</p><p>- Es tu nuevo familiar - explicó con voz cantarina - Se está alimentando de tu magia para poder salir por eso necesita estar cerca de ti</p><p>La quedé mirando evaluando sí tenía que preguntar o no aunque me diera un poco de vergüenza.</p><p>- Te puedes alejar lo suficiente para un baño - al parecer no tuve que preguntar - Pero que sea breve</p><p>En menos de una hora ya estábamos en camino al Callejón Diagon, aunque el desayuno fue breve mi estómago y el de Hermione no tenía nada de que quejarse puesto que ninguno de los dos comemos bien.</p><p>- Estamos llamando la atención - murmuró Hermione mientras trataba de ocultar la cara de Teddy con su cuerpo</p><p>- No se les ha visto desde el fin de la guerra, es normal - dijo Lady Magia que estaba caminando a nuestro lado sin que nadie más que nosotros la vea, solo me quedo asentir - Lo bueno es que le tienen suficiente miedo a Harry para no acercarse</p><p>Hermione me golpeó el brazo y solo pude levantar la ceja interrogante.</p><p>- Tu mirada de muerte asusta a Teddy - explicó encogiéndose de hombros</p><p>- Pero sí él - traté de reclamar, el pequeño ni siquiera me estaba viendo - Olvídalo, mientras más rápido lleguemos a Gringotts mejor</p><p>Cuando llegamos pudimos ver a varios magos y brujas haciendo cola frente a distintos Goblins para ser atendidos, las bancas repartidas para la espera estaban ocupadas, la seguridad también se había duplicado.</p><p>- ¿Crees que se olvidaron del dragón? - pregunté a Mione mirando al techo del Banco</p><p>- Creo que no - respondió algo tensa, cuando revisé porqué me di cuenta que todos los Goblins se nos quedaron mirando con recelo</p><p>- Uh oh - fue lo único que salió de mis labios</p><p>- Tranquilos, solo informa que quieres hablar con el Director Ragnok, él ya está al tanto - nos tranquilizó Lady Magia</p><p>Mione y yo nos miramos y luego de un largo suspiro nos acercamos al primer Goblin que vimos. Ventajas de ser yo, toda la fila se paralizó y nos dejaron acercarnos sin tener que esperar, miré a Mione y su mirada decía: "Por qué no"; dimos una ligera inclinación de agradecimiento a los demás magos y brujas y nos dirigimos al duende.</p><p>- Tengo una cita con el Director Ragnok - mencioné ganando jadeos sorprendidos</p><p>- Alguien lo acompañará Lord Potter - era extraño ser llamado de esa forma, y pensar que pronto podría ver a mi padre - La Señorita Granger puede esperarlo aquí</p><p>- Ella viene conmigo - dije tajante, no me gustaba la forma en la que me hablaba el Goblin, podía sentir a Lady Magia tratar de calmarme pero al mismo tiempo parecía disgustada</p><p>- Muy bien - gruñó e hizo señales a uno de los guardias Goblins - Llevarlos con el Director Ragnok El goblin que vestía armadura y lanza en mano nos señaló el camino para seguirlo, cruzamos una puerta de madera enorme que estaba custodiada para ingresar a un pasillo con varias puertas similares y pasillos extendiéndose como un laberinto, dimos vueltas y traté de memorizar el camino para poder volver pero parecía que el recuerdo se desvanecía apenas lo registraba.</p><p>- No pueden memorizarlo - dijo Lady Magia, ahí noté la cara frustrada de Hermione - Solo los Goblins y, bueno yo, podemos</p><p>- Eso lo explica - dije sintiéndome tranquilo de que mi mente no estaba atrofiada Nos detuvimos abruptamente delante de una puerta doble más elaborada que las demás, obviamente más grande e imponente, una placa de oro tenía inscrito "Director Ragnok" en relieve, el duende se adelantó asomando su cabeza y hablando en extraños gruñidos.</p><p>- Es la lengua de los Goblins - explicó Lady Magia con una pequeña sonrisa El goblin abrió la puerta y nos indicó entrar, la oficina era elegante y atemorizante sí las armas detrás del Goblin Ragnok era una pista.</p><p>- Director Ragnok - incliné mi cabeza en saludo - Qué su oro siempre fluya</p><p>- Y que sus enemigos siempre le teman - respondió el goblin en un pequeño gruñido - Por favor tomen asiento</p><p>Ayudé a Hermione a sentarse ya que Teddy se había dormido en el recorrido, me senté en la silla a su lado que, cabe mencionar, era muy incómoda. - Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de verlo después de los acontecimientos anteriores - su tono filoso y peligroso me hizo revolver incómodo, sus pequeños ojos mostraban enojo - Pero supongo que debo agradecerle de liberarnos de esa atrocidad que guardaron bajo nuestras puertas</p><p>- Lamentamos lo ocurrido - respondió Hermione - No fue nuestra intención causar tanto lío</p><p>El goblin parecía querer responder algo más pero la interrupción de Lady Magia lo evitó - No estamos aquí para eso Ragnok</p><p>- Lady Magia - el goblin se paró abruptamente y dio una inclinación profunda mirando con admiración a la bella dama frente a él - Es un honor poder verla</p><p>- Gracias querido - respondió, con un movimiento de mano apareció una silla para ella que ocupó con gracia, tomé nota de aprender a hacer eso - Pero estoy aquí por negocios - el goblin se puso serio y se apresuró a sentarse</p><p>- ¿Qué desea mi señora? - cuestionó muy servicial, al parecer muy impaciente por ayudar a Lady Magia</p><p>- Una prueba de herencia y salud de ambos jóvenes - el goblin nos miró por un breve momento antes de rebuscar en los cajones de su escritorio</p><p>En poco tiempo teníamos delante dos pergaminos con runas azules diferentes en todo el marco, una daga de plata cada uno con el mango lleno de piedras preciosas.</p><p>- 3 gotas de sangre en cada pergamino y de ahí ya verán - explicó Lady Magia</p><p>Ambos asentimos; primero fui yo, me corté el dedo y dejé caer las 6 gotas antes de que la herida se cerrará como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, ambos pergaminos empezaron a brillar y la sangre parecía multiplicarse y moverse por todo el pergamino; tomé a Teddy de los brazos de Hermione para que ella hiciera lo propio. Cuando los pergaminos dejaron de brillar fueron retirados por Lady Magia de nuestra vista.</p><p>- Sí ese idiota no estuviera muerto - murmuró oscuramente ella pasando su vista por los pergaminos, cualquier cosa que estaba viendo no era nada bueno, la pregunta era qué</p><p>- Lady Magia - dijo Hermione ganando su atención - ¿Hay algo mal?</p><p>- Mucho querida - su tono sombrío envío escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal, ni siquiera Voldemort logró ponerme de esa forma - Ragnok podemos hablar a solas un momento</p><p>- Claro mi señora - se paró y señaló una puerta al lado que había pasado desapercibida - Por aquí</p><p>- En breve regreso - anunció y nos entregó a cada uno solo uno de los pergaminos enrollados y se fue con el Goblin</p><p>- A la de 3 - preguntó nerviosa Mione - Uno - dije tomando su palabra - Dos, tres</p><p>Ambos abrimos el pergamino aunque yo con un poco de dificultad por mi ahijado, lo que vi en él me dejó no solo perplejo sí no que estuve a punto de levantarme pero me acordé de Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Harry James Potter Black </strong>
</p><p>Estatus de sangre: Sangre pura</p><p>Padres: James Potter y Lily Potter (antes Lilian Black) - Muertos</p><p>Padrino: Sirius Orión Black - Muerto</p><p>Herencia de criatura: Veela (por madre), Dragón (por sangre)</p><p>Heredero directo de las líneas:</p><p>- Potter (padre)</p><p>- Gryffindor (padre)</p><p>- Peverell (padre)</p><p>- Fleamont (padre)</p><p>- Black (madre)</p><p>- Drakonis (sangre)</p><p>- Slytherin (por conquista y sangre)</p><p>Habilidades:</p><p>- Nigromancia (Peverell)</p><p>- Pársel (Slytherin)</p><p>- Resistencia al fuego (Drakonis)</p><p>- Control de Dragones (Drakonis)</p><p>- Habilidades Veela (Incompletas hasta mayoría de edad)</p><p>- Habilidades Dragón (Incompletas hasta mayoría de edad)</p><p>- Inmunidad a venenos</p><p> </p><p>Levanté mi vista del pergamino, ésto no era posible, mi madre, mi madre era una Black, mi padrino, el hombre que amaba era, era mi tío, bueno, la endogamia no era mal vista entre magos pero eso solo significaba que... Que yo no debí ir con los Dursley.</p><p>Miré a Hermione que tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas y apretaba su pergamino demasiado fuerte, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.</p><p>- Mione - llamé de forma suave aunque mi voz tembló, posiblemente estaría como ella pero tenía que sostener a Teddy</p><p>- Dame el tuyo Harry - pidió/ordenó mientras me daba el suyo, se lo di de inmediato y cuando vi el suyo supe por qué estaba molesta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hermione Le Fay Hufflepuff </strong>
</p><p>Nombre de Adopción: Hermione Jean Granger</p><p>Estatus de sangre: Mestiza</p><p>Padres: Morgan Le Fay y Leyla Hufflepuff - Muertos</p><p>Padres adoptivos: Robert y Jean Granger - Desmemorizados</p><p>Heredera directa de las líneas:</p><p>- Le Fay (padre)</p><p>- Hufflepuff (madre)</p><p>Habilidades:</p><p>- Curación (Le Fay)</p><p>- Animago natural (LeFay)</p><p>- Magia Elemental: tierra (Hufflepuff)</p><p> </p><p>- Le Fay - susurré con admiración e incredulidad</p><p>- Drakonis - la escuché susurrar con el mismo tono de voz que yo</p><p>Nos miramos al mismo tiempo sin saber que decir hasta que</p><p>- Merlín/Morgana - dijimos a la vez señalando entre nosotros con los ojos abiertos</p><p>- Tu madre - dijo temblando</p><p>- Lo sé - mi garganta estaba seca y me era difícil hablar</p><p>- Tus padres</p><p>- Lo sé - respondió y un sollozo se le escapó</p><p>- Hey Herms - me paré para abrazarla de costado para no molestar a Teddy - Tranquila, no llores, estoy aquí - le acaricie su cabello tratando de calmarla - Yo te apoyaré, yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí para ti</p><p>- No me dejes Harry - se aferró a mí - Por favor no me dejes, tú no - sollozó más fuerte - Tú no</p><p>- No lo haré Hermione - besé su cabeza - No los dejaré, a ninguno de los dos, lo juro</p><p>Nos quedamos un rato así, entendía su necesidad de aferrarse a mí, todo su mundo se había caído en un instante y necesitaba una constante en su vida, puede que yo también estaba en un estado de shock pero mis padres seguían siendo mis padres; justo cuando los sollozos de Hermione se terminaron Lady Magia y Ragnok volvieron a la oficina.</p><p>- Disculpen que los dejemos así - Lady Magia se acercó para acariciarnos mientras el Goblin se sentaba detrás de su escritorio con una mirada sombría que prometía dolor - Habían asuntos para tratar</p><p>- No nos dio el otro pergamino - señalé con miedo, no por mí, mi salud era extremadamente deplorable lo sabía, mi miedo era por Mione - ¿Qué tan malo es?</p><p>Ella suspiró de forma pesada, parecía triste y al mismo tiempo furiosa</p><p>- Primero, ¿Qué preguntas tienen? - ofreció, una clara señal que cualquier duda ella respondería</p><p>- ¿Drakonis? - cuestioné viendo que Hermione no hablaría - Ahí dice por sangre pero de quién</p><p>- Oh eso es sencillo - hizo un gesto con las manos y el libro con el maldito dragón que me mordió apareció - Éste libro contiene los secretos de los Señores Dragón, en específico de los Lord Drakonis, hasta ayer solo hubo 2, y al igual que tú vertieron su sangre en los colmillos de éste dragón que al morderte pasó la sangre de ellos a ti</p><p>- Entonces cualquiera que fuera mordido por la pequeña bestia - no pude evitar sisear con rencor - Se vuelve un Lord Drakonis, algo así como la adopción de sangre</p><p>- Sí y no - parecía evaluar la mejor forma de responder - Primero tendría que ser considerado digno para tal cosa, por eso primero le diste un poco de tu sangre, evaluó tanto tu magia como tu alma</p><p>Recordé cómo me miró antes de morderme y supuse que el dolor que me llevé después tenía que ver con la asimilación de un nuevo grupo sanguíneo en mí.</p><p>- Dijiste 2 - mencioné curioso luego de evaluar sus palabras - Uno fue obviamente Merlín, pero ¿El otro?</p><p>- Salazar Slytherin - mencionó con orgullo y no pude contener mi boca de abrirse en asombro, ella procedió a explicarme los pensamientos de Salazar y lo que pasó con los fundadores, también que solo alguien digno puede ser un Drakonis y no es algo que se pase de padre a hijo aunque existía la posibilidad pero no había ningún precedente porque en la línea de Slytherin ninguno se probó a sí mismo y en cuanto a Merlín, bueno él no tuvo hijos; también explicó cómo la habilidad de habla pársel le permitió a Salazar comunicarse con los dragones y que éstos le dieran la habilidad de no solo mezclar su sangre con él, sí no todo lo que conlleva ser un Lord Drakonis, ya que las serpientes y dragones no son tan distintas (sí no tomas en cuenta que los segundos son como serpientes con esteroides)</p><p>- Y sí tengo la sangre de Slytherin por la mordedura de la pequeña bestia - miré de soslayo el libro - Porqué aparece por conquista</p><p>- Cuando Tom trató de matarte y la maldición le rebotó lo venciste de cierta forma, aunque fuera el sacrificio de tu madre - agregó rápidamente al verme querer protestar - Por eso hablabas pársel, el Horrocrux en ti no tenía nada que ver, la Casa Slytherin te reconoció como su heredero al estar el otro bueno "muerto" - un dejé de burla sádica se filtró - Era una forma en la que Salazar se aseguró de que su nombre y magia familiar no muriera aunque cualquier Lord Drakonis ciertamente podría reclamarla; pero la aceptación como heredero de Slytherin tanto por magia y sangre a venido con tu triunfo sobre Voldemort, no solo la magia de la familia te aceptó por completo sí no que ahora tienes sangre que respalde tu reclamo</p><p>En el pasado - completé en mi mente a sabiendas que se refería a eso - Creo que ya asimile bien eso - murmuré un poco agobiado por cargar a Teddy en un solo brazo tanto tiempo - Pero ¿Black? ¿Cómo es sí quiera posible? Y ¿Veela? ¿Cómo por amor a Merlín es si quiera posible que sea un sangre pura?</p><p>Ahora esas preguntas claramente llamaron la atención de Mione porque se despegó de mi cuerpo y miró curiosa a Lady Magia, por otra parte aproveché para acomodar a Teddy en mi otro brazo, ciertamente Lay Magia estaba complacida de mis preguntas. - Es simple, Lily Potter era adoptada, hija de un squib sangre pura y una Veela - su sonrisa delataba que estaba feliz de poder decir aquello - Las Veela son criaturas mágicas, su sangre purifica a las demás, sí tu abuelo hubiera sido un mestizo o nacido de muggles igual seguirías siendo un sangre pura</p><p>- Un squib - dije - Eso explica por qué no lo vi en el tapiz de la familia y Sirius nunca hizo la conexión, ¿Cómo se llamaba?</p><p>- Marius Black - respondió - Murió en el mundo muggle poco después del nacimiento de tu madre, justo antes de que se contactara con Orión y le explicara la situación de su hija, tu abuela falleció poco después, no soportó la muerte de su pareja destinada pero dejó a Lilian con los Evans luego de cerciorarse que crecería bien y con amor, no le explicó su condición de bruja porque no quería que los Black cuidaran de ella por el daño a Marius; tu madre tampoco nunca fue a Gringotts para un examen de sangre o algo por el estilo, eran tiempos de guerra así que tu padre tampoco le insistió en el asunto</p><p>- Pero sí mi mamá era una Veela ¿no debió darse cuenta? - argumente extrañado - Digo que debió tener a los hombres jodidos a su alrededor</p><p>- La herencia Veela es diferente a otras herencias de criaturas - dijo despacio como con miedo de asustarme - Sí atraen el deseo sexual más que nada, pero los cambios a la mayoría de edad son casi imperceptibles, alguien con sangre de Veela no necesariamente se volverá una arpía cuando se enoja pero sí tendrá el carácter, hay muchas pruebas de eso - me miró de forma significativa y no pude evitar sonrojarme - Lo que más obtienen son los atributos físicos que hacen a un Veela, obtuviste mayor atención de tus compañeros conforme ibas creciendo mostrando parte de tu herencia pero aún no está terminada</p><p>- Al menos eso explica la fiebre que hubo por ti en los últimos años - mencionó Hermione con una breve sonrisa</p><p>- Sí - estuve de acuerdo, la atención fue horrible - La tía Walburga estará feliz - dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, ella sin toda su locura era una buena mujer o al menos me dio esa impresión, Mione me vio como sí me hubiera vuelto loco pero era agradable tener más familia que esos idiotas que ni si quiera lo eran</p><p>- Hermione - habló Lady Magia captando su atención y la mía - Sé que debes estar conmocionada por las noticias pero debes saber que tus padres te amaban, las dos parejas te han amado y protegido lo mejor posible</p><p>- ¿Protegerme? - su voz era de incredulidad - No me dijeron quién soy, me ocultaron la verdad</p><p>- No juzgues sin conocer Hermione - regañó con voz severa - Tu padre te ocultó con muggles para que estuvieras protegida de Voldemort</p><p>- ¿Qué? - chilló con lágrimas</p><p>- Los Le Fay son una antigua familia oscura sangre pura, su conocimiento se extiende tanto como la de los Black, y por eso Voldemort lo quería en sus filas - explicó con molestia en su voz - Pero tu padre no se iba a arrodillar ante nadie, tenía el poder y los medios para ocultarse y alejarse de todo; sin embargo, tu padre tenía una debilidad, se enamoró de una mestiza y pronto estuvieron a la espera de una bebé, fue el momento perfecto para que Voldemort tratara de someterlo así que ambos decidieron ocultarte con una familia muggle que te adoptó sin pensarlo demasiado con la promesa de contarte de tu ascendencia cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad sí a tus padres les pasaba algo, ambos murieron en un ataque de mortífagos, tu padre protegió a tu madre pero de igual forma la mataron</p><p>Hermione estaba echa un mar de lágrimas en éste punto, al igual que yo, comprendía su dolor mejor que nadie, mis padres también murieron protegiéndome y aunque no pudieron asegurarse de mi vida después de su muerte me sentía feliz de que al menos con Hermione sí pudieron prever las cosas.</p><p>- El brazalete que llevas - señaló a su muñeca a una pulsera de oro que tenía el nombre de Mione tallado, un hermoso trabajo y delicado - Fue un regalo de tu padre para protegerte de las invasiones a tu mente</p><p>- Mi papá - susurró con alegría y tristeza, como probando el nombre</p><p>Mi mente estaba volando en las posibilidades, sus padres estarían con vida en el pasado, sí no querían que Voldemort los encontrara no podían usar el nombre verdadero de Hermione; Tom tenía una obsesión con los fundadores y la última descendiente de Hufflepuff ciertamente sería una adición extraordinaria a su grupo, y sí con eso atrae al último Le Fay entonces él estaría en la gloria, no, no le daría ese gusto.</p><p>- No podemos usar tu nombre - dije atrayendo la atención de ambas mujeres -</p><p>¿Por qué no? - preguntó a la defensiva</p><p>- Tus padres estarán vivos en el pasado - la vi con ganas de interrumpir - Los míos también lo sé, pero no usaré mis verdaderos apellidos, tanto Drakonis como Slytherin no tienen familia que puedan reclamar el título y cuestionar mi existencia en cambio tú</p><p>- Entiendo - asintió luciendo algo avergonzada - Disculpa, me exalte y no pensé en las consecuencias</p><p>- Tranquila - le sonreí para que no se preocupara, entendía sus ganas de usar su nombre, su verdadero nombre</p><p>- Entonces - su tono no me dejó duda que los engranajes en su cabeza se movían - ¿Qué nombre tendré?</p><p>- No te dejaré usar tu nombre muggle - dije de forma tajante - Sería arrojarte a las serpientes y ambos sabemos que es literal</p><p>- Entonces qué nombre usaré - dijo molesta poniendo sus brazos sobre su pecho, clara señal que estaba a punto de maldecirme sí mi respuesta no la complacía</p><p>- Tú mismo lo dijiste solo tú tendrías una buena tapadera</p><p>Le sonreí a sabiendas y luego miré a Lady Magia y a Ragnok que miraban nuestro intercambio con emoción e interés respectivamente.</p><p>- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para adoptar a Hermione? - pregunté causando que la sonrisa de Lady Magia creciera como el gato de Alicia y diera pequeños saltitos exaltados</p><p>- Siento que me pierdo de algo - era obvio que seguía en shock</p><p>- Ya quería adoptarte, como jefe de la Casa Potter podría hacerlo o eso es lo que me explicó una vez Sirius - le dije brevemente - No iba a poder como Lord Black porque, bueno no tenía la sangre o no lo creía en ese momento así que el título pasaría a Teddy igual que Lord Potter una vez que tú fallecieras, ahora podría adoptarte bajo el estandarte de Lord Slytherin así no solo tendrás un linaje sangre pura detrás también podríamos joder los planes de Tom</p><p>- Los sangre pura buscarían su herencia verdadera porque ante el Ministerio y los sangre pura tú y yo seríamos los descendientes auténticos - completó con una sonrisa maliciosa que pocas veces le vi y extrañamente le quedó perfecta</p><p>- Me da gusto que hayas pensado eso Harry - Lady Magia estaba más que complacida - Te lo iba a proponer pero veo que la astucia de Slytherin ciertamente está en ti</p><p>- Gracias - estuve orgulloso - Eso me mantuvo con vida, eso y Hermione</p><p>Antes de hacer eso quiero que vean sus resultados de salud - Ragnok adoptó un semblante más oscuro e intimidante - Creo que tus resultados Harry no te sorprenderán, al menos no del todo</p><p>- Ciertamente no - dije ojeando el pergamino, huesos rotos mal curados, desnutrición, heridas en todo el cuerpo, fracturas, nada fuera de lo normal hasta el final - ¿Supresión?</p><p>- ¿Tú también lo tienes? - cuestionó Mione claramente sorprendida y molesta, no puedo negar que yo también me sentí así</p><p>- No han leído mal - agregó Ragnok - Alguien les dio una poción de supresión de magia, una supresión con la que han estado luchando en los últimos años por romper y liberar sus núcleos mágicos</p><p>- ¿Quién se atrevería? - cuestioné yo viendo rojo</p><p>- Dumbledore - dijo Lady Magia con desprecio evidente - Él les dio a tomar supresores desde que eran pequeños, él sabía que tu madre era una Black, no le importó mucho hasta la profecía, cuando te dejó con los Dursley les hizo darte las pociones cada tanto; con Hermione lo hizo cuando supo del poder de su magia accidental, él mismo se la daba ya que sus padres estaban protegidos con varios hechizos de parte de Morgan, cuando ambos llegaron a Hogwarts estuvieron a su alcance con facilidad y ya no tenía que ocultarse para hacerlo</p><p>- ¡Maldita cabra! - grité furioso, mi magia se salió de mi control y Teddy se despertó tomando mi atención y obligándome a reinar sobre mis emociones</p><p>- Ese viejo - siseo Hermione peleando con su magia también - Sí no estuviera muerto</p><p>Compartía enormemente su sentir, no solo me dejó con los Dursley, me quitó la posibilidad de crecer feliz con mi padrino o alguna otra familia de magos, incluso los Malfoy, los Tonks también pudieron pero no... me empujó al peligro y suprimió mi magia, magia que me pudo haber salvado en innumerables ocasiones.</p><p>- Tendrán la oportunidad de darle al viejo ese su merecido al igual que a Tom - aseguró Lady Magia - Pero tendrán que hacerlo con astucia, inteligencia y poder, además tendrán que volver a entrenar su magia antes de volver a Hogwarts así mismo tienen que restaurar la magia del castillo que ha estado suprimida por Dumbledore</p><p>- También el castillo - no pude evitar gruñir profundamente indignado, Hogwarts era mi hogar</p><p>- Lo doblegó a su voluntad y lo usó para espiar a los alumnos y obtener información - sí antes me sentía indignado ahora me sentía ultrajado, el sólo pensar que usaba al castillo me hizo sentir demasiado impotente y por la cara de Mione ella lo sintió igual - Ustedes como descendientes vivos de 3 de los fundadores pueden restablecer la magia del castillo y tomar decisiones sobre él y su funcionamiento</p><p>- ¿Podríamos cambiar a Binns? - no pude evitar sonar esperanzado</p><p>- O a Dumbledore - aportó Mione cómo sí fuera lo más obvio</p><p>- Su posición como Director es su mayor orgullo y forma de obtener seguidores - razone - Sí a él también, pero primero a Binns</p><p>- Estoy de acuerdo con él - acordó Lady Magia - Ese fantasma sólo habla de la guerra contra los Goblins pero no menciona nada más de Historia Mágica</p><p>- ¿Cómo lo haremos? - cuestioné Mione</p><p>- Disculpen - interrumpió Ragnok - Pero el tiempo es dinero</p><p>- Oh, sí disculpa Ragnok - pidió Lady sonriendo y pareciendo un poco avergonzada por dejarse llevar en la plática - La adopción de Hermione por la Casa Slytherin se deberá hacer ahora, cuando viajen espero que ya tengas listos sus papeles</p><p>- Por supuesto Lady Magia - asintió solemne - Sus certificados de nacimiento y el del joven Lupin estarán listos así como una historia de fondo para su ascendencia que estará protegido por el Banco como archivos confidenciales</p><p>- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamé - Me olvidé de Teddy</p><p>- No te preocupes - ella me sonrió indulgente - Supongo que le dejarás su nombre original al igual que el hecho de que es tu ahijado y no tu hijo, por supuesto sus papeles de nacimiento y custodia también te esperarán el día que regreses a Gringotts en el pasado</p><p>- Todo estará resuelto el día de su cumpleaños número 17, Lord Potter - aseguró Ragnok - Aunque los años cambien</p><p>- Gracias Director Ragnok - asentí agradecido</p><p>- Ahora para el ritual de adopción - inmediatamente sacó una copa de oro pequeña pero con runas talladas en relieve, una daga de plata con runas en la hoja y un frasco con una poción que vertió en la copa - Debe verter 6 gotas de su sangre mientras dice bajo qué casa quiere adoptar a la señorita Granger, al ser el último de las líneas usted a sus 16 pasa a ser el Lord en cada casa por ende debe referirse a usted mismo como tal</p><p>- Comprendo - asentí levemente mientras dejaba a Teddy con Lady Magia que lo pidió, cogí la daga e hice un corte en mi dedo, antes de que la primera hora cayera dije - Yo Lord Slytherin, jefe de la Casa Slytherin te adopto a ti Hermione Le Fay como mi hermana y parte de mi casa</p><p>La poción brilló con una luz blanca, Ragnok le indicó a Hermione beber y ella lo hizo de inmediato, la luz blanca que había brillado en la poción ahora brillaba en ella, Ragnok me explicó brevemente que como no iba a adoptar a Mione cómo mi hija no necesité verter mis cabellos en la poción y por eso no me sorprendiera sí no había cambios, pero sí que hubo unos significativos, su cabello salvaje y desordenado por fin fue domado con suaves ondas perfectamente definidas también se volvió negro y sus delgados labios se volvieron más gruesos y del color pálido se volvieron rojos, sus pómulos se marcaron resaltando sus rasgos dándole una apariencia casi nueva, aristocrática pero al mismo tiempo familiar.</p><p>- La magia de la familia Le Fay hizo de las suyas - canturreo Lady Magia - Se te quitaron ciertos hechizos glamour de tu padre, ciertamente el sólo jugar con tu cabello hubiera cambiado toda tu apariencia, también se te liberó de tu supresión</p><p>- Puedo sentir eso - dijo con el ceño fruncido, su magia salía en ondas que sí no estaba equivocado ella trataba de mantener el control - Hay un aumento</p><p>- Relájate querida - aconsejó Lady Magia - El control vendrá con la práctica, ahora para liberar tu supresión Harry necesitarás tomar</p><p>Se vio interrumpida por toques en la puerta, unos duendes ingresaban con 8 baúles negros con escudos diferentes en cada uno, uno de ellos también traía un estuche que reconocí como un organizador de pociones.</p><p>- Pueden retirarse - dijo Ragnok luego de que dejaron los baúles al lado de nosotros, 6 a mi lado y 2 al de Mione - Lo que me pidió ya está mi señora</p><p>- Eficientes como siempre Ragnok - sonrió cálidamente - Luego les explico que hay dentro, primero Harry - llamó mi atención con urgencia - Me tomé la libertad de coger dos objetos de tu mesa de noche al lado de tu cama - apareció de la nada mi capa de invisibilidad junto a la varita de saúco que mantenía guardada cuando todos creían que la devolví a la tumba de Dumbledore - También me di la libertad de recoger esto del bosque prohibido - la piedra de la resurrección, la única reliquia de la que me deshice para no caer en la tentación de traer a los muertos a la vida - <em>Tómalas descendiente de Ignotus Peverell, reclama lo que por derecho de sangre es tuyo, lo que se les fue otorgado a tus ancestros te pertenece como el último de su noble línea, vuélvete el Amo de la Muerte </em></p><p>Como hipnotizado por sus palabras mis manos se extendieron para coger la capa de mi padre, la suave tela tan familiar para mí pareció saludarme y sin dudar me la puse logrando que mi cuerpo desapareciera, con nueva excitación cogí la piedra en mis manos mientras luchaba contra el impulso de girarla, una vez superado eso la piedra pareció aceptarme así que la deje en mi mano izquierda sobre mi palma mientras que con la derecha cogía la varita de saúco; la sensación de magia fue abrumadora, era una sensación triste y antigua, muy antigua y poderosa, el frío pareció extenderse por mi piel y recorrer todo mi cuerpo, una bruma negra rodeó todo mi ser dejándome ciego por un momento, ya no había nada más.</p><p>No estaba en la oficina de Ragnok en el Banco de Gringotts, no estaba Hermione, ni Teddy ni Lady Magia.</p><p>Solo estaba la nada, una nada negra y entonces los vi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 fantasmas con ropa de magos antiguas estaban delante de mí.</p>
<p>Los 3 me veían con curiosidad, uno portaba una pequeña sonrisa cálida, otro parecía contento pero no mostraba nada, y el último tenía cara neutral.</p>
<p>- El último de nuestra línea - habló el que parecía mayor</p>
<p>- En realidad sería de nuestras líneas Antioch - señaló el del medio señalándose a sí mismo y a su otro hermano</p>
<p>- ¿Sabes quiénes somos? - cuestionó el de sonrisa amable ignorando a los otros dos</p>
<p>- Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell - respondí a sabiendas de quiénes eran - Mis, mis ancestros</p>
<p>- Muy bien muchacho - felicitó Antioch, su rostro severo - Sabes la historia</p>
<p>- La sé - afirmé</p>
<p>- Entonces sabes que eres el amo de la muerte Harry - interfirió Ignotus</p>
<p>- Sí - dije y agregué rápidamente - Pero no sé lo que eso significa o qué conlleva</p>
<p>- Eres ciertamente el único que podía haberse convertido en el Amo de la Muerte - comentó Cadmus - Verás joven Harry, aquí el buen Ignotus fue el más listo de nosotros</p>
<p>- Aunque me cueste admitirlo - gruñó Antioch - Mi tonto hermano tiene razón</p>
<p>- Verás Harry - volvió a interferir Ignotus a lo cual agradecí, parecía que esos dos empezarían a pelear - Mi deseo complació a la muerte porque no había nada maligno en él, pedí algo para que pudiera irme sin que ella me siguiera, no pedí poder, no pedí interferir con su dominio, solo irme en paz; cuando ya me hice viejo pasé mi capa a mi hijo para que se protegiera también y tuviera una vida larga como yo</p>
<p>- Al contrario con él, yo, como sabrás - dijo Cadmus - Pedí algo para devolver los muertos a la vida, mi amada murió siendo joven y antes de casarnos</p>
<p>- Lo que te llevó a la locura - agregó Antioch - Aunque yo fui el que menos vivió en realidad, morí al día siguiente asesinado por mi ambición de poder, es bueno no tener a nadie que haya heredado ese rasgo</p>
<p>- Bueno sí consideras a Tom - murmuré pero fui escuchado</p>
<p>- Ese es problema de Cadmus no mío, no vino de mí - se excusó rápidamente</p>
<p>- Cómo te darás cuenta Harry - terció Ignotus - La varita te tiene como dueño, su lealtad a ti viene no por muerte sí no por victoria, la ganaste; la capa de invisibilidad es tuya por legado y seamos sinceros tú quieres tener una vida larga y feliz; por último, la piedra de la resurrección, reliquia de la familia de Cadmus que ahora es tuya y no porque vencieras a la familia que la tenía, sí no que no la usaste para llamar a los muertos a la vida</p>
<p>- Pero - traté de refutar, ya que usé la piedra para hablar con mis padres, Remus y Sirius</p>
<p>- Los viste sí, los llamaste, pero no para darles vida, lo hiciste porque querías hablar con ellos, una seguridad para entregarte a la propia muerte - explicó con paciencia - Al tener otra vez la piedra en tus manos no la has usado por más que querías hacerlo y eso Harry, eso solo demuestra tu gran respeto por la Muerte</p>
<p>- Has muerto y vuelto a la vida, cruzaste el umbral entre mundos y te mostraste digno ante la Muerte misma - proclamó solemne Cadmus - No quieres poder, no devuelves a los muertos aunque vaya contra los deseos de tu corazón para no alterar el equilibrio, solo quieres vivir de forma larga y feliz</p>
<p>- Pero no podrás - continuó Antioch - Al menos no aquí, no en éste tiempo, no con todos los eventos que cambiaron tu vida</p>
<p>- Mis descendientes siempre viven vidas largas - tomó la palabra Ignotus - La única excepción fue tu padre, porque él no portaba la capa cuando la muerte se cernía sobre él; lo que te diré no te gustará pero debes saber que James no entregó la capa a Dumbledore a voluntad como él te contó - mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza con esas palabras - Se la mostró una vez para confirmar que lograría hacer una misión para la Orden y Albus la reconoció, le interrogó sobre ella y luego usó la maldición imperius sobre él para que se la dejara, luego tu padre y madre fallecieron</p>
<p>- ¿Cuántas? - cuestioné</p>
<p>- ¿Cuántas qué? - preguntó Cadmus</p>
<p>- Sí no tuvo reparo en usar la imperius en mi padre por algo tan simple como dejarle una capa - sentí que mi boca se secaba por lo ingenuo que fui - ¿Cuántas veces la usó en mí, mis amigos, mis padres?</p>
<p>- Ellos nunca debieron estar en el Valle de Godric - habló tentativamente Ignotus - Tenían otras propiedades con mayores protecciones y que sólo unos cuántos conocían por no decir solo Sirius</p>
<p>- Tu padre y amigos eran desconfiados por naturaleza por no decir traviesos - noté cierta alabanza en la voz de Cadmus - Pero la rata los convenció de que lo que proponía Dumbledore era mejor ya que nadie esperaría que estuvieran en un lugar como ese considerando su fortuna</p>
<p>- Pero empezaron a dudar y Dumbledore los sometió a Imperius cada tanto para hacerles creer que eran sus decisiones - tomó la palabra Antioch - Tu padrino fue al único que no pudo manipular ya que viniendo de una familia como la Black fue instruido en el uso y defensa de esa maldición desde pequeño; y a ti tampoco, solo hechizos de compulsión que te estimulaban a hacer cosas sin si quiera pensar en el peligro</p>
<p>- Por eso, no solo Lady Magia está molesta - continuó Ignotus - La Muerte también lo está, como poseedor de la capa no te llevará hasta que sea tu verdadera hora pero eso solo te condenará al dolor cuando tu herencia de criatura salga a la luz en tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños y busques a tu pareja que, bueno, está muerta; además tiene un profundo odio por Riddle y sus intentos de ser inmortal que ambas están de tu parte, éste tiempo se eliminará y podrás corregir los errores que se llevaron a tantas vidas</p>
<p>- Hay algunas que no podrás salvar - informó Antioch - No puedes hacerlo, su tiempo terminó y deben partir debes recordar eso</p>
<p>- Cómo Amo de la Muerte las reliquias te pertenecen Harry - Ignotus se me acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro - Pero el tiempo al que vas hay otras reliquias</p>
<p>- La Varita de Saúco es la más poderosa jamás creada - proclamó Antioch con orgullo - No pueden haber dos, Lady Magia se encargará de eliminar la de ese tiempo dándole a Dumbledore su anterior varita y borrando sus recuerdos de tenerla o haberla visto antes, así podrás usarla libremente ya que será la única capaz de dirigir tu magia ahora</p>
<p>- La capa de invisibilidad es tuya, es el legado de tu padre - habló Ignotus con una sonrisa juguetona - Además que sin ella no pudo hacer de sus fechorías en Hogwarts, al ser inofensiva habrá dos, la tuya y la de tu padre</p>
<p>- Pero por ningún motivo deben haber dos piedras de la resurrección - Cadmus adquirió una voz grave y peligrosa - En ese tiempo el anillo que porta la piedra es un Horrocrux, destruirlo será fácil para ti, ni siquiera el Fiendfyre puede destruir la piedra así no entraras en contacto con la maldición que porta y volverás a poseer las 3 reliquias</p>
<p>- Debes practicar tus poderes como nigromante - aconsejó Ignotus - Debe ser una de tus máximas prioridades, sabemos que lo harás bien</p>
<p>- No morirás joven Harry - dijo Antioch - Al menos no hasta que tu tiempo, tu verdadero tiempo de morir llegue, ser el Amo de la Muerte no te hace inmortal, esa nunca fue la intención de la muerte al darnos las reliquias, y lo definió cuando Ignotus la volvió a ver y se fue con ella de forma tranquila</p>
<p>- ¿Entonces la maldición asesina no me hará nada? - cuestioné muerto de curiosidad</p>
<p>- Dijimos que no morirás, no que no sentirás dolor - guiñó un ojo Cadmus</p>
<p>- Es bueno saberlo - rodé los ojos</p>
<p>- Algunas personas quieren verte Harry Potter - habló Antioch mirando de forma significativa a sus hermanos - Antes de tu viaje</p>
<p>Los 3 desaparecieron devolviéndome a la oscuridad por un momento hasta que nuevas figuras con luz propia aparecieron, todos con una sonrisa en su rostro<br/><br/>- Mamá - llamé cuando encontré mi voz - Papá</p>
<p>- Mi bebé - mi mamá extendió sus brazos y sin pensarlo me tiré hacia ella, en vez de caer me topé contra su cuerpo, mi cabeza reposaba en su hombro y sentí las lágrimas correr, su tacto se sentía cálido contra mi cabello - No sabes cuánto he querido estar ahí para ti mi pequeño</p>
<p>- Nos hubiera gustado tanto estar contigo mi Harry - habló la voz que reconocí como la de mi padre, él también se unió al abrazo y envío tantas emociones que no pude registrar - Estamos orgullosos de ti, no lo dudes nunca</p>
<p>- Todos lo estamos - esa voz, reconocería esa voz donde sea</p>
<p>- Sirius - susurré temiendo que desapareciera, él pareció entender mi temor porque lo siguiente que dijo fue</p>
<p>- Estoy aquí - abrió sus brazos y no dudé en separarme de mis padres para ir hacia él, lo extrañé tanto que dolía, me aferré a él y lloré pidiéndole que me perdonara - No hay nada que perdonar Harry, yo fui quién se confió al momento de pelear con Bella, nunca fue mi intención dejarte</p>
<p>- Pero sí yo no - traté de objetar pero fui cortado por mi padre</p>
<p>- De eso nada - su voz me dijo que no aceptaba réplicas y por extraño que parezca se sintió bien ser regañado - Sí quieres culpar a alguien ese es Dumbledore y Snape</p>
<p>- James - siseo mamá en advertencia</p>
<p>- Indirectamente la tiene Lily - se defendió ganando un suspiro de ella - Sí no hubiera estado violando su mente de esa forma él hubiera puesto empeño en sus clases</p>
<p>- Dumbledore no explicó por qué era necesario tu dominio de Oclumancia - explicó mamá - Eso también llevó a que Voldemort ingresará en ti, y su conexión se vuelva estrecha</p>
<p>- Lo que ellos quieren decir Harry - terció Remus - Es que no eres responsable de la muerte de ninguno de nosotros ¿Oíste? - traté de debatir pero no me dejó - Todos dimos la vida por las personas que amamos, y lo haríamos de nuevo sin pensarlo, eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien, y todos aquí te amamos cachorro</p>
<p>- Nunca pienses que hubiéramos preferido perderte cielo - habló mamá separándome un poco de Sirius para verme a los ojos - Nos hubiera roto el corazón</p>
<p>- Tu madre y yo estamos felices de que hayas vivido - papá me separó de Sirius por completo y me envolvió en un abrazo de oso ante la queja del Black - Aunque no hayamos tenido completo control de lo que sucedió mientras crecías</p>
<p>- Vamos Prongs lo estás ahogando - señaló Sirius, lo cual era cierto</p>
<p>- Deja de mirar a mi hijo Black - gruñó papá poniéndose más protector - Aún sigo molesto por tus estupideces y no se me olvida que ustedes tienen algo, mi inocente hijo</p>
<p>- ¡James! - gritó mamá golpeándolo de un codazo a sus costillas - Son pareja destinadas así lo quiso la Magia así que te aguantas, ahora suelta a mi hijo que lo ahogas</p>
<p>Refunfuñando James le hizo caso a su esposa que parecía un demonio salido del infierno - Bien - me soltó - Pero debo decirte que no estaré complacido en el pasado, no le dejaré las cosas fáciles a Padfoot y espero un cortejo digno del último Potter</p>
<p>- Mmm... Papá - dije incómodo - No me llamaré Potter en el pasado</p>
<p>- Eso es lo de menos - movió la mano de forma despectiva - Lo que sí te advierto hijo, es que en ese tiempo éramos demasiado, como decirlo</p>
<p>- ¿Inmaduros? ¿Idiotas? ¿Juzgadores rápidos? ¿Bravucones?- ofreció Lily con una sonrisa inocente</p>
<p>- Sí sí todo eso - aceptó con ligera vergüenza papá, y ¿Eso era sonrojo? - El asunto es que no te la vamos a dejar fácil Harry, serás nuevo y todo un misterio que no vamos a poder negarnos a investigar u hostigar</p>
<p>- Seré su punto de mira junto con Mione - resumí</p>
<p>- Sí - admitieron todos los merodeadores, pero Remus continuó - Yo seré tu único aliado en el grupo de eso puedes estar seguro, Moony te protegerá a penas te sienta, puedes confiar en eso</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué? - cuestioné curioso</p>
<p>- Eres mi cachorro Harry, y no porque seas mi hijo - explicó - Los lobos crían a sus cachorros juntos, los cachorros son de la manada, y aunque no sepa cómo tu aroma me dirá que eres de la manada, eres el hijo de James no importa a donde vayas y mi lobo lo sabrá</p>
<p>- ¿Por eso me llamabas cachorro seguido? - cuestioné con la cabeza a un lado</p>
<p>- Ciertamente - asintió como dejar bien en claro eso</p>
<p>- Pero, Sirius - volteé a verle</p>
<p>- Yo no te considero mi hijo Harry, solo te decía cachorro por ser el menor - aclaró con una breve sonrisa - Yo sabía lo que eras para mí solo que no dije nada, quería esperar a tu mayoría de edad cuando tú también te dieras cuenta</p>
<p>- Por eso lo hicimos tu padrino - dijo entre dientes mi padre dándole una mirada feroz a su mejor amigo - Él tendría algo legal para retenerte con él a nuestra muerte</p>
<p>- Ya me disculpé por eso Prongs - Sirius se masajeó el puente de su nariz</p>
<p>- Conmigo y Lily, no con el que debes disculparte Grim pulgoso - gruñó molesto</p>
<p>Sirius gimió y mamá los golpeó en la cabeza a los dos para gran diversión de Remus y mía, aunque luego nos ganamos una mirada de advertencia que nos hizo tragar fuerte.</p>
<p>- Tu padre - dijo ella con irritación, parecía que habían tenido esa pelea antes, muchas veces - Anda disgustado con Sirius desde el momento que supo que sería tu pareja, no lo culpo; no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que Sirius empezó a actuar raro alrededor mío</p>
<p>- James estuvo cerca de maldecirlo en varias ocasiones esa semana - contó Remus con una sonrisa amplia obviamente recordando eso - No fue hasta que lo vi como cachorro perdido dándole a Lily cualquier tontería de antojos que tuviera que hice la conexión</p>
<p>- Le pidió a Sirius que se transformara en Padfoot en la casa - mamá tomó el turno de narrar los hechos y parecía que no le gustaba tener un perro en el hogar - Fue una sorpresa cuando empezó a acariciar mi estómago con su hocico y no dejó que Remus se acercara</p>
<p>- Pero sí dejó a James - Remus pareció pensarlo - Claro que fue muy reticente cuando le obligué al buen Prongs tocar el estómago de Lily, no fue muy difícil convencerlos luego de tomar una prueba de embarazo</p>
<p>- Lo difícil fue explicar el comportamiento de Sirius - seguí la mirada de ella mientras hablaba y vi como mi padre y padrino tenían un concurso de miradas - Remus tenía una teoría y luego de un complicado hechizo de búsqueda de almas gemelas o parejas destinadas de parte de los goblins que descubrimos la razón</p>
<p>- Sirius prácticamente quedó en shock por lo menos tres horas - un divertido hombre lobo reía con lo necesario para seguir hablando - James igual, y cuando lo superó persiguió a Sirius con varita en mano por el lugar hasta que Lily lo calmó</p>
<p>Mamá resopló, un claro indicativo que la pelea no acabó ahí - Pero el enojo de tu padre hacia él incrementó cuando lo metieron a Azkaban</p>
<p>- Ciertamente esa Saeta de Fuego no compensó nada - se cruzó de brazos para luego murmurar - Aunque es una buena pieza de escoba</p>
<p>- James - advirtió mamá y papá alzó los brazos en señal de paz para nuestra diversión - Nos hemos desviado del tema, él tiene que volver</p>
<p>- Harry - llamó Sirius sonando algo desesperado - Sé que ya te lo había dicho pero, tienes que ser paciente con nosotros sí, en ese tiempo tu padre y yo no estábamos aún centrados y</p>
<p>- Eras un playboy - terminé por él</p>
<p>- Bueno sí - su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto consigo mismo - Eso cambió cuando Lily se embarazo de ti lo juro, y cambiará cuando te vea ahí, te pido por favor que no tires la toalla</p>
<p>- Él tiene razón hijo - intervino James - Puede que no seamos los más comprensivos al principio contigo, menos usando el apellido que usarás, pero creo que mi nueva hija te apoyará</p>
<p>- Mmm.. - dije removiéndome - Puede que no se los haya consultado pero, ella es como mi hermana</p>
<p>- Oh cariño - arrullo mamá con una sonrisa maternal - Ella es una bruja maravillosa, los hemos observado y no puedo pedir a una hija adoptiva mejor</p>
<p>- Una buena adición a la Casa Potter sin duda - papá me guiñó un ojo - ¿No lo crees Moony?</p>
<p>Él gruñó en acuerdo sacando risas de los demás, su rostro se tornó melancólico - Antes yo no sabía esto Harry, aunque ella trató de decirme - una sonrisa triste se posó en su cara - Yo no escuché y la lastimé, pero siendo joven pueden ayudarme, tendrán que ser astutos para que yo oiga, ayúdame a estar en paz con mi lobo, será la única forma en que mis transformaciones no duelan y Dumbledore no pueda controlarme porque mis protecciones naturales estarán activas</p>
<p>- Ya había pensado en eso Remus - le sonreí con cariño, puede que tuviésemos nuestro altercado antes pero él seguía siendo alguien importante para mí - Te ayudaremos, y a otros hombres lobo </p>
<p>- Te amamos Harry - mamá besó mi frente y papá alborotó mi cabello - No lo olvides jamás</p>
<p>- También los amo - respondí mirándolos cuando sentí un tirón desde mi estómago que me arrastraba</p>
<p>Pronto la bruma negra desapareció y volví a estar en la oficina de Ragnok en Gringotts, parado frente a Lady Magia y dándole la espalda a Mione que debe tener a Teddy en brazos; aunque debo decir que no veía absolutamente nada.</p>
<p>- Y la magia Peverell, Drakonis y Black hacen de las suyas - canturreo feliz Lady Magia mientras yo solo parpadeaba - Quítate las gafas</p>
<p>Obedecí de inmediato y mi visión era clara, la miopía que heredé de los Potter ya no estaba, veía todo con claridad.</p>
<p>- Un Dragón tiene buena vista Harry - explicó Lady Magia - Por no mencionar que ningún Black a usado lentes jamás</p>
<p>- Los genes Black son fuertes - dije como mantra - Algo así le oí decir a Andrómeda</p>
<p>- Está en lo correcto - asintió - Aunque la sangre Veela de tu abuela se peleó muy bien con sus genes y le doto de cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes a tu madre, lo que no evitó fueron los rizos y su tono de piel, mmm... Necesitan un espejo</p>
<p>Un espejo grande de cuerpo entero apareció y Mione, que aún no se había visto al parecer, se puso a mi lado, dejamos a Teddy con Lady Magia para ir a evaluarnos; estaba un poco más alto, mi cuerpo lucía más esbelto y mi columna recta (nunca tuve una buena postura por los años debajo en la alacena), mi piel se tornó de color lechosa que no tenían comparación con la enfermiza que había conseguido en el último año, mis labios aumentaron su grosor y como Mione adquirieron un rojo natural, mis pómulos resaltaban pero no de desnutrición y mis ojos verde esmeralda de forma almendrados  como mi madre pasaron a un verde intenso Avada Kedavra enmarcados por espesas pestañas rizadas, mi cabello fue otro cambio, ya no era el desordenado nido de pájaros que nunca lograba peinar, parecía de dos tonos más oscuros, brillaba y caía largo hasta mis hombros, como sí la gravedad fuera todo lo que necesite para poder manejarlo, eso me hizo resoplar.</p>
<p>- Te ves bien - comentó Mione examinando mi cabello - No sé por qué no pensamos antes en dejártelo largo</p>
<p>- Porque eso era muy Malfoy - ofrecí y ambos reímos - Me lo volveré a cortar aunque debo admitir que me queda muy bien</p>
<p>- No, no lo harás - advirtió Lady Magia ganando nuestras miradas curiosas - Ahora eres un Lord, un Lord de una familia sangre pura y es costumbre entre ellos dejar su cabello largo ya sea hasta los hombros que es común entre los herederos o hasta más largo</p>
<p>- Pero parezco chica - me quejé, y no era exagerado, mi cuerpo, aunque dotado de músculos definidos por el Quidditch y todo el tiempo corriendo por mi vida, no dejaba de ser menudo o como Oliver decía el cuerpo perfecto de un buscador y ¿Me habían aumentado las caderas?</p>
<p>- No pareces chica - reprendió Lady Magia algo divertida - Además tienes la opción de sujetar tu cabello con cintas o ligas te favorecería mucho</p>
<p>- No puedo discutir contigo esto ¿Verdad? - ella negó, con un suspiro resignado dije - Bien, tú ganas</p>
<p>- Ahora las maletas - señaló - Contienen todo el contenido de sus bóvedas, hasta el último Knut y todos los libros que se guardaron en sus bóvedas, todo menos reliquias y joyas que por obvias razones no se pueden llevar con ustedes; tu madre Harry no dejará de ser una bruja brillante, obligó a tu padre a poner todos los libros de cada una de sus propiedades en sus bóvedas para ti por sí las mansiones eran atacadas o nadie te decía sobre ellas ya que eran secretos Potter; lo mismo que tu padre Hermione, y por eso van a poder tener acceso a la información que necesiten sin alertar a sus parientes</p>
<p>- Eso es wow - fue lo único que pude decir</p>
<p>- Sí - concordó Mione mientras pasaba sus dedos por el emblema de los Le Fay, un cuervo con sus alas extendidas</p>
<p>- Creo que ya terminamos aquí - anunció Lady Magia que con un movimiento de mano encogió los 8 baúles y los levitó a nuestras manos - Cuento contigo Ragnok</p>
<p>- Siempre mi señora - se inclinó el duende contento porque ya nos vayamos</p>
<p>Tendremos que ir de compras, necesitarán tantos libros como sea posible, un baúl cada uno con las protecciones necesarias para asegurar que nadie meta mano a sus cosas que solo conseguiríamos en éste tiempo - empezó a enumerar Lady Magia mientras salía y yo solo pude gemir mirando a Teddy que me sonreía como sí supiera de mi sufrimiento, con los baúles encogidos y las reliquias guardadas en mis bolsillos y un Teddy enérgico en brazos me preparé para mi tortura.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>6 horas más tarde....</strong>
</p>
<p>Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin llegamos a Grimmauld Place, Walburga se estaba riendo de mi cara agobiada luego de alabar los cambios de Mione y míos, y regodearse de cómo ella tenía razón sobre nuestro linaje; empezó a presionarme para que le diga tía ya que Marius era su primo y hermano de su esposo, acepté de forma rápida porque no quería enfadar a la antigua Lady Black y porque era agradable tener familia.</p>
<p>- No entiendo por qué compramos todo esto sí igual tenemos que comprar más ropa en el pasado - cuestioné por centésima vez</p>
<p>- Porque no podemos ir por ahí con nuestras ropas que parecen gastadas y aparentar ser sangre pura ricos - repitió Mione</p>
<p>- Además ya terminamos las compras qué te quejas - aportó Lady Magia</p>
<p>- Miré a Teddy que seguía feliz con mi miseria - Te haré pasar por esto cuando quieras ir a una tienda de dulces</p>
<p>Un movimiento en el bolsillo que portaba el huevo de dragón me llamó la atención, le pasé mi ahijado a Mione y saqué el huevo lo más rápido que pude, unas púas sobresaliendo del cascarón dejaron en claro que ya nacería.</p>
<p>- Ya va a nacer - anuncié y dejé el huevo en la mesa de la sala de estar para que tenga más libertad</p>
<p>Un pequeño dragón de escamas negras y muy similar a un lagarto, con cuernos broncineos y pinchos en su cola de un color similar, sus ojos verdes como los míos pero rasgados como el de una serpiente, salió del cascarón con un pequeño quejido.</p>
<p>- Un Colacuerno Húngaro - dije conmocionado - No lo quise creer pero, el destino me juega una mala pasada</p>
<p>- Comen humanos - añadió Mione, le dirigí mi mirada que decía: "¿En serio?" A lo que se encogió de hombros</p>
<p>- Es el familiar de Harry, no comerá humanos a menos que él se lo pida - tranquilizó Lady Magia - Mientras sea un bebé permanecerá cerca de ti, tienes que darle carne de cabra u oveja hasta que pueda salir a cazar</p>
<p>- ¿Y cómo voy a llevarlo a Hogwarts? O incluso a la calle - cuestioné con pánico - Sé que a los familiares no les gusta estar lejos de sus amos, y no puedo pasear con un dragón adulto</p>
<p>- No te preocupes - Lady Magia sonrió divertida - He dotado a éste pequeño con la habilidad de reducir y aumentar su tamaño a voluntad suya o la tuya</p>
<p>El pequeño dragón se acercó al borde de la mesa y empezó a chillar en mi dirección, extendí la mano y se subió por mi brazo hasta mi hombro donde rodeó su cola por mi cuello, milagrosamente los pinchos de su cola no me lastimaron.</p>
<p>También podrá parecer joyería - añadió a lo que me quedé mirándola incrédulo, mi apariencia de por si se me hacía muy femenina como para usar joyería, podía oír a Teddy y Mione reír - No me mires así, eres un Drakonis, un collar o pulsera de dragón no se verá extraño en ti, sería como portar tu escudo a plena vista de todos</p>
<p>- Sí tú lo dices - respondí acariciando la cabeza de mi nuevo familiar, se veía tierno y sentía como me tomaba como su mamá, no ayudó a mis pensamientos de que me veía muy fémina</p>
<p>- Vayan a guardar todo lo que se llevarán - ordenó Lady Magia - Tomen un baño y pónganse una de las nuevas ropas que tienen ésta noche se irán al pasado</p>
<p>Ambos asentimos y corrimos ha nuestros dormitorios, Teddy menos mal era un niño tranquilo y no hacía alboroto porque lo dejáramos solo un rato, se entretenía con sus peluches y sé que Mione no tendría problemas para hacer sus cosas.</p>
<p>Compramos un baúl de negro y plata para mí con 5 esmeraldas por los compartimentos en el, el de Mione era azul rey con plata y 5 aguamarinas, los compartimentos eran: una biblioteca, un laboratorio de pociones perfectamente equipado y con almacén para los ingredientes, una habitación, un baño, y un estudio. Los baúles tenían protecciones de sangre como seguridad para no tener a intrusos (léase merodeadores y Dumbledore) husmeando en ellos, junto con una contraseña que ambos colocamos en pársel (y sí Mione habla pársel, Lady Magia le concedió la habilidad para nuestra tapadera aunque no podrá pasarla a sus hijos) así solo nosotros podemos ingresar en el baúl del otro, también venían con una mochila a juego conectados al baúl con las mismas protecciones así que nunca me olvidaría algo de nuevo un simple accio y listo.</p>
<p>Los baúles encogidos estaban en mi habitación del baúl, en la mesa de noche para ser específico, la biblioteca estaba repleta con los libros que compramos tanto en el Callejón Diagon como el Callejón Knockturn (Lady Magia no quería que estemos paseando por ahí a nuestro regreso para esas compras, solo ella sabe por qué), también nos llenó de ingredientes de pociones tanto raros como comunes así como las pociones que yo tendría que tomar por al menos unos 7 meses, en mi habitación no quería ni ver las bolsas de ropa que fue en lo que más tardamos, menos guardarlas en el armario aunque con un movimiento de varita sería sencillo, al final terminé haciendo eso y separándola como ropa de mago y ropa muggle.</p>
<p>Guardé la capa de invisibilidad y el álbum de mis padres en la mesa de noche al lado derecho de mi cama (que debo decir es muy cómoda), la fotografía de ellos dos bailando la dejé encima, mi Firebolt la coloqué en mi cama, no me iba a despegar de ella; también guardé imágenes de mis amigos y Hedwig en los cajones de la cómoda, también me llevé el Mapa del Merodeador y unas cuántas cajas de Sortilegios Weasley que los gemelos siempre me reservaban y daban gratis incluso cuando repetí que no era necesario, admito que pueden ser muy útiles para mis propósitos y no dejaré que caigan en malas manos (léase merodeadores de nuevo).</p>
<p>Mi antigua varita ya no me serviría y sería inútil contra Tom, las demás cosas en mi baúl no me importaban ya que tenía todo nuevo o bien podía comprármelo. Cómo todo ese juego de plumas, tintas y pergaminos así como cera que Lady Magia nos hizo comprar y Mione estaba encantada de obedecer.</p>
<p>Me metí en el baño que tenía un jacuzzi, un armario para las toallas y utensilios de baño, un espejo de cuerpo entero de bordes de plata y otro espejo encima del lavado.</p>
<p>Cuándo me fijé en mi cuerpo con ayuda del espejo noté que la quemadura que conseguí por enfrentar al Colacuerno (ironía de la vida) ya no estaba, no solo eso la herida en mi mano que me hizo la estúpida cara de sapo se había desvanecido, empecé a tocar mi piel y se sentía tan tersa y suave, las heridas que antes tenía parecían haberse desaparecido o simplemente hundido sin dejar rastro al tacto, solo quien me mirara muy de cerca podría identificarlos y aun así necesitaría saber qué buscar, incluso mi cicatriz parecía haberse hundido y solo ser un dibujo que fácilmente se podía pasar por alto, las que identifique como heridas por maldiciones no se borraron a la vista pero sí al tacto, no pude estar más que agradecido por ello, sería difícil explicar, éstas podían pasar por entrenamiento o echas en una niñez muy hiperactiva.</p>
<p>Me duché con rapidez y cambié aún más rápido con estilo muggle, un jean negro y una camiseta blanca con una sudadera de cuadros azul y unos tenis negros; salí del baúl luego de acomodar a Leviatán, como llamé a mi familiar, en mi hombro, compré una ración de carne para él que con unos buenos hechizos de preservación se mantenía en el laboratorio.</p>
<p>- Hasta que al fin - se quejó Lady Black - Pensé que Hermione saldría primero con lo que te demoras</p>
<p>- Yo me alisto por 2 - comentó Mione al final de las escaleras con un Teddy dormido en traje de oso (él tampoco se salvó de las compras, según Mione no hay ese estilo en el pasado y el material es especial para que se expanda conforme crece Teddy y así cumplir el capricho de Mione de vestirlo de animales), ella vestía un jean azul, tenis blancas y una polera crema</p>
<p>- Seguros que tienen todo listo - cuestionó Lady Magia a lo que asentimos - ¿Sus baúles? - ambos palmeamos nuestros bolsillos - Bien, los verás pronto Walburga</p>
<p>- Espero se pongan en contacto de inmediato o me encargaré de hacerlos sufrir - amenazó mi tía y no dudé que lo cumpliría</p>
<p>Lady Magia tomó nuestros hombros y el tirón familiar de la aparición fue seguido con la visión del mundo rasgarse, fue breve, pero sentí el cambio en el tiempo, nos aparecimos en medio de un bosque, al menos un bosque rodeaba la propiedad que se extendía mostrando una gran mansión de piedra gris, por fuera se veían 3 niveles, era tosca e imponente, desbordaba elegancia como peligro.</p>
<p>- Bienvenidos a la Mansión Slytherin - presentó Lady Magia - Es la más cercana a Hogwarts así como también tiene un acceso directo al castillo conectado con la que fue oficina/dormitorio de Salazar, está desocupada y escondida así que no habrá problema con que lo uses</p>
<p>- Podemos visitar a Teddy todo el tiempo - dijo emocionada Mione</p>
<p>Aun así quiero un elfo doméstico para que lo vigile cuando no estemos - añadí aunque sabía que ella estaba reacia con eso, pero Lady Magia también le dijo que los elfos domésticos les gusta servir a los magos y los necesitan para vincularse y existir</p>
<p>- Por eso preferí traerlos a ésta propiedad en vez de la Mansión Drakonis - explicó Lady Magia haciendo que Mione no replicara - Ya que está lejos y no tendría una forma de viaje rápido sin alertar al viejo ese que entraste o saliste del castillo</p>
<p>- Gracias Lady Magia - los dos nos inclinamos ligeramente</p>
<p>- No hay porqué - le restó importancia - Ahora ya me tengo que ir - anunció - Nos veremos en algún momento, no olviden contactar a Walburga y visitar Gringotts el día del cumpleaños de Harry ni un día menos</p>
<p>Con un movimiento de mano como despedida desapareció de nuestra vista dejándonos a solo un paso de las protecciones de la Mansión, Mione y yo nos miramos e ingresamos juntos, pude sentir como las salas y la magia en ellas me daban una bienvenida cálida, un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo me dejó en claro que la Mansión me reconocía como su dueño.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué hacemos primero? - dijo Mione mientras llegábamos a las puertas que se abrieron antes de que tocara la puerta, miré adentro y tuve una revelación</p>
<p>- Primero le mando una carta a Walburga - seguí mirando dentro de la Mansión y con un movimiento de varita prendí las lámparas y velas - Segundo, limpiamos nuestras habitaciones y mañana continuamos con el resto</p>
<p>- Me parece un gran plan - respondió luciendo algo cansada - ¿Pero con qué lechuza mandarás el mensaje?</p>
<p>- Con las de Hogwarts por supuesto - sonreí con malicia y anticipación </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pársel = <em>serpiente</em><br/>Contenido de carta = <strong>muy pocos</strong><br/>Lengua dragón = <em><span class="u">dragón</span></em>  <br/>Hechizos = <strong><em>obliviate</em></strong></p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>No fue difícil encontrar el pasaje entre la Mansión y Hogwarts.</p><p>Cómo tampoco fue difícil encontrar nuestras habitaciones, ubicadas en el ala este del tercer piso era claro que era de la familia, mientras que el ala oeste para invitados.</p><p>Hermione insistió en darme la habitación principal puesto que yo era el Lord de la Mansión, ella tomó la habitación continúa a la mía; el castillo era verdaderamente enorme por dentro, más de lo que lucía por fuera, la mayoría de adornos estaban en verde y plata, todo era muy antigua y elegante, el polvo parecía ser lo único que delataba que no había tenido dueños en mucho tiempo; no lo exploramos, acordamos dejar eso para mañana.</p><p>La habitación de Salazar tenía 3 puertas (2 marrones y una negra) alrededor de la habitación, la primera te llevaba a un baño, la segunda era un clóset y la tercera puerta de color negro conducía a su oficina en Hogwarts.</p><p>Avisé a Mione que iría a buscar una lechuza y que avisaría cuando regresaba, aliste la carta, tomé mi preciada capa y por un momento dudé ingresar o no, pero lo hice.</p><p>La magia del castillo reaccionó de inmediato dándome la bienvenida, fue cálida, amable, una suave caricia de una madre cuando llegas al hogar, y yo estaba en mi hogar, Hogwarts me reconocía como un descendiente de los fundadores y su magia se mezclaba con la mía, podía sentir a los alumnos en el gran comedor, los fantasmas en cada punto del castillo e incluso a Peeves recorriendo los pasillos.</p><p>- Me escuchas ¿cierto? - pregunté al castillo, puede parecer estúpido, pero cuando la magia del castillo vibro supe que mi suposición era correcta - Sabes lo que deseo, no te preocupes, pronto te ayudaré a liberar tu magia</p><p>Salí del despacho de Salazar ubicado en las mazmorras, caminé rápido por los pasillos hasta la lechuceria, no me topé con nadie por los pasillos, recién empezaba la cena sin contar con que era invisible, busqué entre las lechuzas para ver cuál era de la escuela, al final me rendí.</p><p>- Bien, quién de ustedes me haría el favor de mandar un mensaje - una lechuza marrón esbelta y muy presuntuoso se posó cerca de mí - Hola pequeña - la acaricié, extrañaba a Hedwig - Dale esto a Walburga Black, no esperes respuesta</p><p>Ululó feliz y recibió la carta en su pico, despegando en el acto hacia el cielo, la vi alejarse de los terrenos y es ahí cuando decidí irme, pasé por los pasillos devuelta a las mazmorras esquivando algunos alumnos que dejaron el gran comedor temprano.</p><p>Entré al despacho quitándome la capa y cuando ya me iba a ir lo escuché.</p><p><em>- ¿Eres un Drakonis cierto?</em> - el siseo en la voz hizo que volteara la cabeza de golpe, el cuadro de un hombre sentado elegantemente en una silla parecida a la de Dumbledore que emplea en el Gran Comedor con un fondo de piedra gris, de aspecto severo pero hermoso, cabellos negros largos, unos ojos negros vestido con túnicas verdes con ciertos toques de plata como detalles sus manos apoyados en cada lado de la silla.</p><p><em>- Sí, señor Slytherin</em> - respondí al reconocer al hombre, no podía ser otro - <em>Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo lo supo?</em></p><p><em>- Sí fueras descendiente de uno de esos idiotas de los Gaunt no podrías haber ingresado a mi Mansión</em> - explicó con simpleza - <em>Cuando mi casa se entrelazó con la suya, la magia del castillo no los consideró dignos y se selló por completo junto con mis bóvedas y propiedades para ellos e incluso mi título reservado solo para el que llevaría mi sangre nuevamente, digno de mi título</em></p><p><em>- Soy el nuevo Lord Drakonis-Slytherin</em> - afirmé - <em>Aunque aún no poseo los anillos sin embargo</em></p><p><em>- ¿A punto de cumplir tus 17?</em> - adivinó a lo que asentí - <em>Espero que me relates tu historia hijo, estoy ansioso por saber por qué Lady Magia te dio la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo</em></p><p><em>- ¿Cómo?</em> - pregunté atragantándome</p><p><em>- También tuve contacto con ella</em> - se apoyó en el respaldo - <em>Luego de que uno de sus hijos me dio el poder que ahora tú posees</em></p><p><em>- No recibo mi herencia aún</em> - Salazar parecía un buen tipo, y fue el primer Señor Dragón, quién mejor para instruirme - <em>¿Podrías enseñarme? No solo lo de mi herencia, también cómo ser un Lord Slytherin, nací bajo el estandarte de otra casa y fui huérfano criado por unos muggles por orden de un mago</em></p><p><em>- ¿Un niño mágico criado por muggles?</em> - su voz sonaba a ultraje y denotaba enojo mucho enojo - <em>¿Quién se atrevió a cometer semejante atrocidad?</em></p><p><em>- Dumbledore</em> - escupí con desagrado, empecé a odiar a ese viejo</p><p><em>- Ese maldito vejete</em> - gruñó - <em>Godric tampoco le tiene mucha estima a esa vieja pasa, mira lo que le hizo a un hijo mío</em></p><p><em>- Es la segunda vez que me llamas hijo</em> - dije sin poder evitar señalar ese punto - <em>¿Por qué?</em></p><p><em>- Eres mi sangre, tanto como lo eres de Merlín</em> - mi cara debió de expresar mi confusión porque continuó - <em>El dragón del libro tiene mi sangre y la de Merlín en él, la cual te pasó a ti, eres mi hijo tanto como lo eres de Merlín o de tus padres de nacimiento</em></p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al darme cuenta de que él tenía razón sobre eso, la revelación no me sentó tan mal como pensé que debería, tampoco sentí que traicionaba a mis papás por eso.</p><p><em>- Eso es extraño</em> - confesé - <em>Pero funciona para mí, no tuve a mis padres para llamarles de esa manera, será agradable tener un papá ahora</em></p><p><em>- Y te instruiré en todo lo que necesites</em> - acordó con un asentamiento profundo - <em>Sé perfectamente todo lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico, los elfos del castillo me han mantenido informado de todo al igual que las conversaciones en la sala común de Slytherin, estoy consciente de lo que hace mi descendiente y lo que ha hecho</em></p><p><em>- ¿Me ayudarás a hacerle frente?</em> - fruncí el ceño - <em>Digo, él también es tu descendiente</em></p><p><em>- Pero tú eres mi hijo</em> - refutó y sacudió su mano - <em>Además ese idiota con sus ideales de guerra no solo revelará al mundo mágico también la población mágica será diezmada, te enseñaré a ser todo un Slytherin para enfrentarlo a él y a todos los sangre pura</em></p><p><em>- Gracias señor Slytherin</em> - dije inclinando mi cabeza</p><p><em>- Olvídate de eso niño</em> - una sonrisa amable adornó su severo rostro - <em>Llámame padre o papá</em></p><p><em>- Está bien</em> - vacile un poco pero pensé qué más da él también lo era - <em>Papá, ¿Tengo que llevar tu cuadro?</em></p><p><em>- Hay uno en la mansión</em> - informó - <em>Está en la biblioteca y puedo pasear por todos los cuadros del lugar</em></p><p><em>- Bien, te veo ahí entonces</em> - me despedí abriendo la misma puerta negra por la que ingresé<br/><br/><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Tía Walburga:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quería informarte que estamos en la Mansión Slytherin, ubicada en el bosque que está en el otro extremo de Hogwarts (el que no es prohibido y lleno de criaturas peligrosas), el castillo se puede ver desde mi habitación actual.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hermione, el pequeño Teddy y yo estamos muy bien aquí, la Mansión es enorme y necesita limpieza, ¿Crees que podrías conseguirnos un elfo doméstico? Hay uno que deseo, se llama Dobby y sirve a la familia Malfoy, dime el precio y yo pago lo que pidan.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No he revisado la Red Flu así que no sé sí sigue activa ya que después de limpiar el cuarto de Hermione para que se instale lo primero que hice es escribirte y colarme al colegio para que sepas de nosotros como nos pediste.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sé que quieres entrenarnos y de verdad lo necesitamos, nuestra magia es más fuerte y tenemos que volver a aprender a controlarla, por eso mañana iré al Callejón Diagon a comprar lechuzas para nosotros y comida hasta que tengamos un elfo para suplir esas necesidades.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Estaré a las 10 a.m al frente de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, no te preocupes tía, mis compras ya estarán listas así que no te haré esperar o alguien nos verá juntos, no es bueno que Tom me relacione con la Casa Black o la gente empiece a investigar sobre mí, al menos aún no.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Espero con ansias conocerte personalmente.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry Drakonis-Slytherin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La actual Lady Black sonrió peor que un gato que atrapó al canario; se sorprendió cuando Kreacher le informó de una carta para ella enviada por una lechuza del colegio de sus hijos.</p><p>No debió de sorprenderse cuando se dio cuenta quién la mandó, ese chico era hijo de James Potter y por alguna razón era el alma gemela de su hijo Sirius, era más que obvio que encontraría la forma de ingresar al colegio y usar una de sus lechuzas sin que lo descubrieran.</p><p>Ella se encontraba mirando el tapiz familiar, como moría de ganas de borrar a Bellatrix por osar matar a su hijo, también quería reparar el lugar donde estaba Marius para que se descubriera a su hija pero no podía, aún no, Regulus y Orión lo verían y se reclamaría a la chica bajo su tutela, entonces Potter podría arrepentirse de cortejarla y todo se haría más caótico no, tenía que esperar; solo le quedó mirar el lugar donde descansaba la imagen de Sirius.</p><p>Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, ella no había borrado a Sirius del árbol genealógico cuando se fue, lo hizo cuando se graduó de Hogwarts e insultó abiertamente a la familia.</p><p>Ésta vez podré proteger a la familia - se dijo así misma quemando la carta que le envío su sobrino, era mejor que nadie supiera sobre él.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>- Hey Remsy - llamó su atención James lanzando una almohada en su dirección - Estás ido desde la cena</p><p>- ¿Al fin te interesaste en una chica? - cuestionó Sirius alzando sus cejas de forma sugestiva</p><p>- ¿O piensas en una broma? - cuestionó ésta vez Peter</p><p>- Lo siento chicos - contestó acomodándose mejor en su cama - Es éste aroma que capté en el castillo que no me deja en paz</p><p>- Yo no percibí ninguno y eso que tengo nariz de sabueso - aportó Black</p><p>- Mi olfato es mejor que el tuyo Pad - volvió a aspirar - De todas formas ya se dispersó</p><p>- Debe ser alguna poción de Slughorn - dijo James quitándole importancia mientras se metía a su cama - Pronto será luna llena y puedes oler hasta lo que está en las mazmorras</p><p>- Prongs tiene razón Moony - concordó Sirius - No debes preocuparte</p><p>- Sí debe ser eso - dejó caer el tema fácilmente porque él tampoco lo comprendía, el aroma había echo saltar a su lobo como un cachorrito y le había presionado para buscar la fuente, también despertó algo en Moony que solo sucedía con sus amigos: protección</p><p>- No debe ser nada - se convenció antes de meterse a la cama él también.</p><p><br/><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>El Emporio de la Lechuza sí que tenía lechuzas de todo tipo, pero fue fácil para Harry escoger las suyas, una lechuza nival como Hedwig, y una marrón para Mione, esperaba que le gustará ya que le recordó el color de su cabello antes de mostrar su verdadero tono.</p><p>Las compras de la comida estaban en una sola bolsa y las jaulas encogidas de ambas lechuzas junto a su comida estaban en otra. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Lady Black se apareciera frente a la heladería y podía irse del Callejón Diagon aunque era temprano y no había mucha gente y era un cambio agradable que nadie lo conociera, no podía dejar de preocuparse que alguien se acercara y preguntara quién era y no sabría qué responder.</p><p>Un "crack" lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el sonido característico de la aparición le avisó que Walburga había llegado puntual, como se esperaría de una Lady.</p><p>Con un asentamiento de cabeza como saludo en público, Lady Black extendió su mano aprovechando que nadie veía y Harry no dudó en cogerla y con otro "crack" ambos se desaparecieron para aparecer afuera de la Mansión Slytherin.</p><p>- Tía Walburga - Harry se inclinó respetuoso - Bienvenida a mi hogar</p><p>- Es bueno ver que tienes modales decentes - aprobó Walburga siguiéndolo hasta la entrada, entrecerrando los ojos ante la sonrisa descarada del niño - Pero no suficientes, hay mucho para hacer y solo 4 meses antes de que te presentes en sociedad, 5 para que entres a Hogwarts y los dos tienen que actuar como perfectos sangre puras</p><p>- Lo sabemos tía Walburga - asintió Harry a sus palabras dejando pasar primero a Lady Black a su mansión - También tenemos a Salazar Slytherin dispuesto a ayudar con eso, su retrato para ser específico</p><p>Los ojos de la matriarca Black se abrieron en asombro y un brillo excitado que le hizo recordar a Sirius apareció - ¿Qué esperas para presentármelo niño? - demandó ganando la risa del actual Señor Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>31 de Julio</strong>
</p><p>- ¿Seguro que está bien la carta? - preguntó por quinta vez Mione</p><p>- Tú misma la corregiste - señalé con exasperación</p><p>- Léela de nuevo en voz alta - pidió mientras cogía a Teddy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Estimado Director Dumbledore:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Saludos cordiales al actual director del Colegio que nuestro ancestro ayudó a fundar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Somos magos instruidos en casa desde temprana edad, pero por razones que escapan a nuestro control esto ya no será posible, y la necesidad de los exámenes ÉXTASIS nos lleva a ingresar a un colegio para rendir de la mejor forma posible.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tenemos entre nuestras opciones  Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, pero quisiéramos ingresar al Colegio que nuestro ancestro colaboró en crear.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Le adjuntamos nuestros resultados TIMOs para evaluar nuestro rendimiento y aceptarnos en tan prestigiosa escuela.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lord Drakonis-Slytherin </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Y Lady Slytherin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Deberíamos poner nuestros nombres? - dijo insegura</p><p>- No lo creo - negué con la cabeza - No sabemos qué nombre nos colocó Lady Magia, tú te quedas con Hermione, no es un nombre común entre muggles así que no veo problema, pero el mío sí lo es</p><p>- ¿Crees que acepte? - su pánico por caso contrario se notaba en su voz aunque lo disimulaba muy bien removiendo los cabellos rubios de Teddy</p><p>- Claro que aceptará - bufé - Ese idiota apenas sepa que hay un Lord Slytherin va a quererme tener bajo su vigilancia y posiblemente quiera que me una a él</p><p>- Por eso pusiste que tienes otros dos colegios en la mira - razonó lo que me pareció extraño</p><p>- Así es - afirmé - Hemos alimentado el castillo con nuestra magia y fácil le está dando problemas, va a querer saber sí somos la causa de eso aunque nunca hayamos entrado antes para él</p><p>- No nos responderá de inmediato - soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba a Teddy en el suelo de mi despacho en el primer piso - Querrá tenernos en la espera</p><p>- Cuento con eso - sonreí un poco desquiciado - Por mientras, Lord y Lady Slytherin tienen que hacer apariciones públicas y varias familias querrán tener nuestro favor o que nosotros lo tengamos de ellos</p><p>- Provocaras al viejo - dedujo</p><p>- No veo como una salida con Regulus Black provoque a alguien - dije inocente sacándole una sonrisa</p><p>- Muy bien mi Lord - se burló ella - Manda esa carta y vamos a Gringotts, a ésta hora debe haber suficiente gente en el banco</p><p>- Muy bien mi Lady - respondí siguiéndole el juego, le di la carta a mi lechuza Snow y la mandé directo a Hogwarts - Dobby - llamé y el elfo de ojos saltones apareció con su uniforme que Mione insistió en darle aunque creo que le incomoda - Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, que ningún mago o bruja te vea a ti o a Teddy, y cuando salgamos de Gringotts te apareces directo a la Mansión</p><p>- Sí señor, Dobby recuerda señor, Dobby hará lo que el amo Harry ordene - respondió con entusiasmo, no dejaba de ser el elfo con demasiado azúcar en la sangre que conocí</p><p>- Vámonos - apresuró Mione parándose con gracia de su asiento y vaciando su cara de emoción alguna como tía Walburga nos enseñó - La tía Walburga nos maldecirá hasta el olvido sí no llegamos a tiempo a la Mansión para tu celebración de cumpleaños</p><p>Con ese feliz pensamiento abandonamos la Mansión y por Red Flu llegamos al Caldero Chorreante, la cantidad de gente en el pub nos informó de la cantidad que abría en el Callejón Diagon, no entendía la necesidad de hacer las compras escolares de forma tardía.</p><p>No nos detuvimos a pedir información, era mejor que pareciera que ya sabíamos cómo ingresar, fuimos a la parte de atrás bajo la atenta mirada de todos y abrimos el pasaje, la gente, los colores y la magia del lugar nos dio la bienvenida, niños corriendo de un lado a otro, padres peleando en las tiendas por la cola y demás.</p><p>Nos abrimos paso hasta Gringotts lo mejor que pudimos y para nuestra gratificación había un montón de brujas y magos que comentarán nuestra existencia.</p><p>Fuimos al primer duende que vimos desocupado ya que estaba haciendo sus cuentas y esperamos a que terminara.</p><p>- Buenos días - un gruñido en respuesta - Venimos a una cita con el Director Ragnok</p><p>Y como esperábamos la bulla en el banco se redujo, los jadeos sorprendidos y susurros no se hicieron esperar.</p><p>- ¿Y quién lo busca? - el goblin torció su boca en una mueca de burla en su horrenda cara</p><p>- Lord Drakonis-Slytherin - las exclamaciones y susurros aumentaron, parecía que la población mágica a nuestras espaldas creció - Y su hermana Lady Slytherin</p><p>El goblin estaba pálido y su expresión cambió drásticamente, Ragnok informó de nuestra llegada por lo que veo - Disculpe señor, siganme</p><p>- Dejamos a una buena cantidad de personas impresionadas - comentó Hermione</p><p>- Lo hicimos - asentí mientras sentía varias miradas a mi espalda</p><p>Recorrimos el laberinto de pasadizos y puertas de nuevo sin poder recordar el camino, aunque fue mucho más rápido que la otra vez, cuando ingresamos, Ragnok dejó en claro que no quería perder tiempo en formalismos.</p><p>- Aquí están sus papeles de nacimiento - señaló a los folios en su escritorio - También de sus padres, uno para su ahijado y sus papeles de custodia, todo está certificado por Gringotts y el Ministerio, ningún papel va a salir de aquí claro está como protección de ambos así que nadie le dará una ojeada.</p><p>Ambos asentimos mirando nuestros nombres - Ahora soy Harrison James Drakonis-Slytherin, ¿Es seguro tener el nombre de mi padre? - fue una pregunta al aire pero Mione contestó</p><p>- No es como sí lo fueras a divulgar tampoco - tuve que asentir de acuerdo - Soy Hermione Slytherin ahora</p><p>- Te lo dije - festeje - Dobby - el elfo se mostró junto con Teddy que pidió los brazos de Mione - El nombre de Teddy sigue siendo Edward Remus pero ahora Smith</p><p>- ¿Por qué Smith? - preguntó Mione - Es una familia sangre pura hasta dónde sé</p><p>- Sí, descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff como usted - comentó Ragnok - La familia está extinta, nadie reclamará al niño</p><p>- Muy bien entonces - dije revisando lo demás - Se supone que hemos viajado, nos escondimos del mundo, no será difícil fingir eso</p><p>- ¿Ya tienen una historia de respaldo? - preguntó Ragnok interesado</p><p>- Así es, Mione será mi gemela, de ahí - asentí dejando los papeles en su escritorio - Hemos decidido que decir parte de la verdad hará que no podamos contradecirnos de forma eventual</p><p>- Y también nos dará el respaldo de nuestro odio hacia Tom - completó Mione</p><p>Un ruido en la puerta detuvo nuestra conversación, Ragnok hizo pasar a un duende que portaba 3 cajas entre sus manos.</p><p>- Puedes retirarte - ordenó Ragnok siendo obedecido en el acto - Aquí están los anillos de Señorío junto al de Herencia</p><p>Mione y yo nos miramos, era obvio que ella era mi primera heredera para la Casa Slytherin secundada solo por Teddy ya que no tenía hijos propios, en el caso de los Drakonis no podía pasar el título a no ser que el bendito dragón ese del libro te considerara digno.</p><p>Ragnok nos dio los anillos correspondientes y esperó a que los abriéramos, el anillo Drakonis era de obsidiana y un dragón, un Colacuerno Húngaro no menos rugiendo era el emblema de dicha casa, me lo puse en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha y sentí a Leviatán moverse gustoso alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda donde reposaba la mayor parte del tiempo, la magia del anillo me envolvió y un leve destello brilló en él hasta que se ajustó perfectamente en mi dedo.</p><p>- Le recomiendo no juntar las casas más allá de su nombre - aconsejó Ragnok, aunque no era necesario, era algo que ya sabía</p><p>El anillo Slytherin era de plata, una serpiente verde enroscada enseñando los colmillos con un fondo verde más oscuro era el emblema, me lo coloqué en el dedo anular y al igual que el anterior su magia me envolvió con cierta calidez. A Mione parecía que su anillo mostró resistencia pero luego la aceptó, era más pequeño y delicado que el mío pero eso era normal.</p><p>- Ragnok - llamé su atención - Tenemos con nosotros nuestros baúles que trajimos, los míos los colocarás en la Bóveda Slytherin, los de Hermione en la Bóveda de fideicomiso que se le abrió como mi hermana, y quiero que una se abra a nombre de mi ahijado.</p><p>Sacamos los baúles encogidos y los devolvimos al tamaño original, solo quedaban nuestro dinero ya que lo demás que estaba ahí lo dejamos en nuestra casa, sabía que Ragnok se ocuparía personalmente de todo esto.</p><p>- Voy a comenzar a tomar activos como Lord Slytherin - le comunique - Pienso agrandar la fortuna Drakonis para el siguiente Lord pero por el momento tendrá que esperar, sabes qué inversiones me van a convenir en el mundo mágico como muggle así que te dejo eso a tu criterio como el encargado de mis cuentas y las de mi hermana</p><p>Ragnok parecía algo sorprendido pero a la vez complacido - Como guste Lord Slytherin, todo por un precio justo</p><p>- No esperaba menos - admití con una ligera sonrisa, los Goblins eran buenos en la guerra y el dinero - También quería saber de una forma en la que podamos acceder a nuestro dinero sin tener que estar viniendo a Gringotts</p><p>- Por supuesto - sacó 4 monederos de cuero, 2 marrones y 2 negros, se los había visto una vez a algunos magos en el Callejón, uno de cada uno parecía más delicado, femenino - Los marrones son para acceder a dinero muggle, se cambia de forma automática con solo decir la cantidad, los negros son para el dinero mágico, funcionan igual; Lady Magia me pidió que se los diera, mencionó algo sobre no estar sonando a monedas al caminar, una gota de su sangre de cada uno y solo ustedes podrán acceder a él y quién traté de robarles pues - una sonrisa sádica adornó el rostro del duende y supe que no sería bonito o agradable</p><p>Mione y yo así lo hicimos, los más delicados fueron a ella, su diseño era lo único que cambiaba, lo guardamos bien terminado nuestro drenaje de sangre y nos paramos para irnos.</p><p>- Un gusto hacer negocios contigo Ragnok - dije en forma de despedida</p><p>- Igualmente Lord Drakonis, le estaré enviando una lechuza indicando las inversiones y ganancias - aseguró</p><p>- Confío que así será Ragnok - incliné mi cabeza un poco y él me correspondió para mí sorpresa</p><p>- Estaremos de regreso en unas horas Dobby - escuché decir a Hermione - Procura que duerma solo una hora, y sí no llegamos antes deja pasar a Lady Black</p><p>- Sí señorita Hermione - respondió Dobby cargando a Teddy - Dobby cumplirá lo dicho por la señorita Hermione</p><p>Con un ligero pop Dobby y mi ahijado desaparecieron.</p><p>- Es hora de ir a pasear - dije desanimado, porque Mione quería comprar un juego nuevo de ropa, ésta vez unas especiales para que lleven el emblema de la familia</p><p>- Tú también quieres comprar esas argollas para las lechuzas - acusó ella mientras salíamos de la oficina de Ragnok</p><p>- Las familias normalmente las tienen - me defendí y ella sólo río.</p><p><br/><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3 de Agosto</strong>
</p><p>- Es un viejo muy presuntuoso - se quejó Lady Black - ¿Quién manda un Fénix a dejar una carta? Es un mal uso para una criatura tan noble</p><p>Fawkes se acababa de ir luego de dejarme la respuesta de Dumbledore, tenía que darle la razón a mi tía sobre su excentricidad - Nos aceptaron - dije fuerte para que Hermione me oyera sobre los balbuceos eufóricos de Teddy - Pide saber qué clases tomaremos para darnos la lista de lo que necesitaremos</p><p>- ¿Tomarás Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia? - preguntó Hermione luego mientras creaba animales con su varita para Teddy</p><p>- Claro que las tomará - se apresuró a decir Lady Black retando a que la contradigan</p><p>- Al igual que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - dije sin dar mi brazo a torcer - Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología los mantendremos, ¿Astronomía?</p><p>- Lo harán - ordenó Walburga, ambos rodamos los ojos</p><p>- Me pregunto qué profesor tendremos éste año en Historia y Defensa - dijo Mione al aire</p><p>- No lo sé - una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi tía - Pero Regulus me dijo que la escuela se volvió loca cuando el profesor Binns desapareció de entre los fantasmas y encontraron vestigios de exorcismo</p><p>- Con tal de que nadie lo relacione con nosotros - me encogí de hombros mientras buscaba pergamino para responder a Dumbledore sobre nuestras asignaturas</p><p>- ¿Cuándo vendrá Regulus? - consultó Hermione, ambos conocimos al hijo menor de los Black, él solo sabía que nuestros padres habían muerto y la tía Walburga era mi madrina por orden de ella, así que él nos llamaba primos, debo admitir que ésa fue una forma muy prudente de explicar mi relación con ella; Regulus era muy parecido a Sirius aunque el color de ojos era más suave y su postura era más rígida sin contar que era más bajo de lo que Sirius a su edad según Walburga</p><p>- Vendrá para ir con Harrison a comprar los útiles escolares, insistió en comprarlos contigo - explicó con simpleza, asentí ya que Hermione no le gustaba salir mucho por no dejar solo a Teddy, menos ahora que ya no estaríamos con él, tampoco se me pasó por alto el tono de Walburga en mi nombre, se sintió ultrajada de que no tenía un nombre de estrella o constelación como dicta la tradición Black</p><p>- Será lo propicio para aparecer en público y acrecentar los rumores sobre nosotros - acordé y recibí una sonrisa de aprobación de mi tía</p><p>- Ya quiero estar en Hogwarts - comentó Mione - Pero me duele dejar a Teddy</p><p>- Igual yo Hermione - le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras sellaba la carta a Dumbledore con el emblema Drakonis - Pero está a una puerta de distancia</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 de septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera podía esperar, los rumores del nuevo Lord de dos casas que se creían extintas revolucionó el Mundo Mágico.</p><p>Todos estaban expectantes a la aparición del bello y joven Lord, los Lores de otras Nobles Casas esperaban poder unirlo en matrimonio a través de sus hijas. La misma situación pasaba con su hermosa hermana que muy pocas veces salía en público pero ya había ganado la atención de varios herederos sangre pura tanto por su belleza como el nombre que la respaldaba.</p><p>La Estación de Kings Cross estaba repleta tanto de magos y brujas que despedían a sus familiares que partían rumbo a Hogwarts como los que solo habían ido para dar un vistazo de los nuevos misterios del Mundo Mágico, varios reporteros estaban ocultos por el lugar para tomar imágenes de ellos.</p><p>No se sabía cómo, pero la información de que ambos ingresarían al Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se había dado a conocer al público en general que ahora esperaba verlos abordar el tren.</p><p>Solo por seguir la tradición, ambos tenían sus baúles encogidos en sus bolsillos y sus lechuzas en sus jaulas caminando a través de la pared en medio de los andenes 9 y 10.</p><p>La cantidad de personas los sorprendió aunque sus rostros no lo expresaran, no lo dirían en voz alta pero les gustaba saber que habían muchos más magos que en su tiempo; entre el mar de cabezas ignoraron las que se fijaban en ellos y murmuraban, inconscientemente buscaron cabezas rojas pero también trataban de ubicar a dos pelinegros que prometieron ir a despedirse de ellos.</p><p>- Hey ¡Harrison! - ambos voltearon a ver al pelinegro que se acercaba con porte elegante hacia ellos - Creímos que llegarían más tarde</p><p>- Disculpa Regulus - contestó con una breve sonrisa que fue captada por un fotógrafo - Pero Hermione quiso hacer una inspección de su baúl de último minuto</p><p>- Es una mujer precavida - comentó una voz que sí bien no era suave transmitió algo de calidez a los 3 jóvenes - Aunque la puntualidad prima sobre todo</p><p>- No han perdido el tren y eso es suficiente mujer - habló el hombre que venía caminando a su lado, Lord Orión Black actual Jefe de la Casa Black, un hombre alto de buen porte, igual a Sirius pero con una rigidez que no correspondía al Heredero Black, y sus ojos grises más oscuros - Un gusto verlos de nuevo Lord Drakonis-Slytherin, Lady Slytherin - inclinó la cabeza a cada uno</p><p>- El gusto es nuestro Lord Black - respondió el joven Lord inclinando su cabeza igual que el otro señor - Lady Black como siempre tan hermosa</p><p>- Y tú muy adulador - respondió la matriarca Black saltándose el protocolo dirigiendo miradas frías a todos los que miraban al pequeño grupo - Será mejor que suban al tren, no encontrarán compartimento vacío en caso contrario</p><p>- Ella tiene razón Harry - habló Mione empezando su recorrido al lado de Lady Black</p><p>- Será mejor que las sigamos o nos harán la vida difícil - comentó Lord Black ganando risas suaves de los dos adolescentes</p><p>Lo que no se percató ninguno fue del joven bajito y regordete con ojos pequeños y cabello marrón sucio que escuchó la conversación y veía aturdido a los padres de uno de sus amigos, peleó con las personas que se interponían en su camino hacia el tren rojo, esperaba con ansias contarles a sus amigos lo que vieron y quién sabe capaz tendrían un nuevo objetivo de bromas.<br/><br/></p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>- Espero recibir noticias suyas estando en Hogwarts - comentó de forma casual Walburga, pero todos notaron la amenaza explícita</p><p>- Por supuesto Lady Black - contestó Harry - Me aseguraré que reciba un búho del pequeño Reggie todas las semanas</p><p>- Eres mi mayor por solo un año - se quejó el joven Black</p><p>- Y por eso eres pequeño Reg - interrumpió Hermione sonriendo</p><p>- Hablo en serio - su voz fría y severa logró sacar una rápida respuesta de los jóvenes - Y por amor a Salazar, Merlín y Morgana no se metan en problemas y sí lo hacen que no los atrapen</p><p>Los más grandes tragaron grueso con la invocación de esos nombres, no se les pasó la amenaza de que los acusaría con los retratos de dichas personas sí se atrevían a ser atrapados en problemas o causándolos.</p><p>El silbato del tren los salvó de recibir una diatriba de Lady Black, se despidieron rápido de los Lores más viejos y caminaron buscando un compartimento vacío, los más grandes buscaron el que estaba al fondo, el que siempre usaban en su tiempo para evitar a todos los demás.</p><p><em><span class="u">- Leviatán quédate quieto</span></em> - ordenó gruñendo el dueño de dicho dragón - <em><span class="u">El que no me provoques heridas no quiere decir que no me duela</span></em></p><p>- ¿No lo alimentaste? - cuestionó el joven Black que tenía cierta admiración y miedo por el familiar de su más reciente amigo</p><p>- Fue a cazar antes de salir - contó el joven pelinegro - Es un joven dragón ya y no debo de alimentarlo como a un bebé</p><p>- Chicos se apuran - se quejó la pelinegro frente al compartimento habitual, no se percató de la bulla que salía de él o del hechizo de privacidad que ciertamente no le afectaba, simplemente lo abrió sin prestar atención adentro - Quiero descansar un rato antes de arribar a Hogwarts</p><p>- Aquí no vas a poder - comentó una voz divertida adentro del compartimento que le hizo voltear la cabeza y detenerse por las personas que vio</p><p>- Eso te pasa por dar vueltas en tu habitación verificando tu baúl en vez de dormir - riño divertido su hermano antes de detenerse a su lado y hacer la misma observación que ella</p><p>- Lugar ocupado chicos - canturreo el que se parecía a uno de ellos antes de que los cambios por la magia familiar se efectuara - Sí no es mucha molestia - señaló la puerta</p><p>- Lo sentimos - respondió el joven que se recuperó más rápido que su hermana - Vamos hermana, no quiero que me golpees por tu falta de sueño</p><p>Cerró la puerta de inmediato antes de que los 4 jóvenes adentro rieran por el último comentario.</p><p>- Harry - murmuró aturdida aún</p><p>- Lo sé Mione - susurró usando cada gramo de su reciente habilidad oclumante para no dejar ver sus emociones - Se veían tan... vivos</p><p>- Oigan chicos - llamó el joven Regulus que se separó por el llamado de un compañero de clases suyo - Encontré uno libre</p><p>No se lo pensaron dos veces y siguieron al mago más joven para poder tranquilizarse.</p><p>El viaje fue tranquilo y pacífico, comentaron de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada, Regulus trataba de informarles la actitud de cada profesor, los otros dos solo se alegraban de que no había muchas diferencias en la actitud de sus profesores en ésa época.</p><p>Los dos hombres se llenaron de golosinas del carrito bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione que les echaba bronca por gastar el dinero de esa forma, ambos la ignoraban muy bien.</p><p>Ya se estaban acercando a Hogwarts cuando el compartimento se abrió de forma abrupta.</p><p>Un rubio de cabellos largos y lisos, ojos grises pálidos, piel pálida y cara puntiaguda recorrió su vista por los ocupantes y cayeron en Hermione de forma evaluadora, pero se detuvo de forma más significativo en el muchacho de ojos verdes recorriéndolo entero.</p><p>- Me dijeron que Lord Slytherin estaba aquí - sonrió de forma supuestamente amable - Debes ser tú, yo soy Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la Casa Malfoy</p><p>- Lord Harrison Drakonis-Slytherin - se presentó el oji verde - Un gusto conocerlo Heredero Malfoy, le presento a mi hermana Lady Hermione Slytherin</p><p>- Un gusto conocer a alguien tan hermosa como su usted - respondió galante tomando su mano para besarla</p><p>- Y por supuesto debe conocer a Regulus Black - terminó de presentar</p><p>- Black - dijo seco mirando al más joven</p><p>- Malfoy - correspondió con más frialdad el pequeño del grupo, no le agrada Malfoy y podía decir que el sentimiento era mutuo</p><p>- Será un placer - su voz inquietó al pelinegro mayor pero no tanto como su mirada - Tenerlos en Hogwarts y poder conocerlos con profundidad</p><p>- Que la rivalidad de las casas no impida eso - sonrió a sabiendas Harry sin poder evitarlo - Es bien conocido que la mayoría de Slytherins no hablan con otros que no sean de su propia casa</p><p>- Eso no impediría una alianza - le restó importancia el mayor - Es mejor que se vayan cambiando, ya estamos llegando a Hogwarts</p><p>Cuando la puerta se cerró todos soltaron un fuerte respiro y los dos hermanos miraron a Regulus por una explicación.</p><p>- No se lo tomen personal - calmó el menor - Lucius se enrolla con todo lo que se mueve que tenga buen aspecto, el que ustedes tengan un apellido tan importante es solo un plus a sus intentos</p><p>- No le dejaré acercarse a mi hermana - gruñó sobre protector Harry - Y mucho menos a mí a menos que sea a 10 metros de distancia</p><p>- Yo me preocuparía más por ti - comentó Hermione un poco pálida - Viste cómo te miró, parecías comida para él</p><p>- Que intente algo si quiera y Leviatán lo tendrá de aperitivo - se sacudió involuntariamente y acarició a su familiar en su muñeca - ¿Cierto mi niño?</p><p>El dragón gruñó de acuerdo, el rubio no le gustó para nada.</p><p>- Él tenía razón, ya estamos cerca será mejor que nos cambiemos - apresuró Regulus y los dos hermanos se apresuraron a hacerlo</p><p>No faltó mucho para que llegaran a Hogwarts, esperaron un poco hasta que los pasillos se libraron de niños excitados corriendo, Hermione le encogió el baúl al joven Black para que se lo llevara con él, los habían visto juntos muchas veces y Dumbledore podría querer revisar su equipaje.</p><p>Estaban conversando entretenidos sobre cómo harían los mayores con todas las clases que tenían y lo molesta que estaría Walburga sí no presentaban calificaciones excelentes, cuando el pelinegro mayor se tropezó con otro joven de piel canela, cabello negro desordenado y ojos avellanas.</p><p>- Oh lo siento - trató de ayudarlo a levantarse</p><p>- Ten más cuidado a la próxima - gruñó el otro poniéndose de pie rechazando la ayuda y yéndose mascullando - Sucia serpiente todas son iguales</p><p>- ¿Qué? - preguntó atónito - Ni siquiera estoy clasificado y le pedí disculpas</p><p>- Lo siento amigo - se disculpó Regulus - Fue porque te vio conmigo</p><p>- Eso no le da derecho de ser un grosero idiota - gruñó molesto porque sabía que su padre era así a esa edad</p><p>- Hablaremos de sus modales luego, ahora tenemos que tomar los carruajes - avisó la mujer del grupo jalando a sus acompañantes</p><p>- ¿No quieren ir en los botes? - se burló Regulus con sorna</p><p>- Y dañar nuestra reputación antes de llegar - se hizo el ofendido el mayor - Estás demente</p><p>Los 3 se rieron cogiendo el último carruaje que para su mayor placer estaba vacío, continuaron su plática volviéndole a repetir al menor que no importaba la casa a la que fueran los mayores no dejarían de hablarle, eran familia y la familia no se daba la espalda, ya habían hablado con él antes que no podían ingresar a Slytherin y su madre también estuvo de acuerdo, ahí estarían expuesto a los hijos de mortífagos y futuros mortífagos sin contar la vigilancia que les tendrían junto a la exposición de sus secretos.</p><p>En las puertas del castillo sin embargo, se encontraron a un grupo muy peculiar.</p><p>- Querido primo - esa voz odiosa no tenía el toque de locura que ellos recordaban - No nos presentas a tus nuevos amigos</p><p>- Bellatrix - saludó Regulus de forma rígida</p><p>- Bellatrix Lestrange, actualmente Black, era una belleza al ojo, una dama de buen nombre y poder que se notaba con solo estar a su lado, no tenía esa excentricidad que los años en Azkaban le dieron y no había la locura tan detallada en su mirada. A su lado el más joven de los Lestrange, Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus que sería el futuro marido de Bella; Narcissa Black, hermana menor de Bella y la única rubia viva de la familia Black, también se encontraba ahí junto a Lucius Malfoy que miraba sonriente al pequeño de ojos verdes, más atrás también se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros grasientos y nariz ganchuda de piel pálida rozando lo enfermizo y ojos oscuros, Severus Snape, el futuro profesor de ellos.</p><p>- ¿Y bien? - exigió la mayor de las Black</p><p>- No es tu deber presentarnos Regulus - cortó Harry cuando el menor iba a responder - Mi nombre es Lord Harrison Drakonis-Slytherin, ella es mi hermana Lady Hermione Slytherin</p><p>La cara de Bella y el resto cambiaron de forma abrupta menos la de Lucius que seguía con una sonrisa coqueta.</p><p>- Es un honor conocer al nuevo Lord de dichas casas - elogió Bella - Mi nombre es Bellatrix Black, ella - señaló a la otra mujer del grupo - Es mi hermana menor Narcissa Black, el de aquí es Rabastan Lestrange - señaló al de cabellos castaños, luego señaló a Lucius que la interrumpió diciendo que ya se conocían</p><p>- Es un gusto conocer a integrantes de tan distinguidas familias - respondió Hermione guardando compostura con una sonrisa afable, un resoplido dirigió su atención al futuro profesor de pociones</p><p>- Disculpe creo que no nos presentaron - pidió Harry no queriendo caer en el lado malo del joven Severus</p><p>- Severus Snape - su voz fría y mirada severa pudo intimidar a los chicos sí no estuvieran acostumbrados a peores</p><p>- Un gusto - respondieron ambos hermanos sorprendiendo a los otros, habían practicado esa interacción de gemelos basada en los gemelos Weasley, el que hayan sido amigos de años les sirvió de mucho</p><p>- Es mejor que pasemos - dijo Narcissa - No encontraremos lugar y los de primero ya llegan</p><p>Se despidieron del grupo y del pequeño Reg que ambos adoptaron como un pequeño primo o hermanito, ambos sabían que él lo necesitaba.</p><p>- Hogwarts siempre nos dará la bienvenida ¿No? - comentó Hermione sintiendo la magia del castillo rodearla</p><p>- Es nuestro hogar Mione - concordó él - Será mejor que nos desilusionemos, no quiero entrar con los de primero</p><p>No escucharíamos el final de eso sí la tía Walburga se entera - ella río y agitó su varita para desaparecer al igual que su hermano lanzando también un encantamiento de silencio</p><p>Esperaron en las puertas del gran comedor a la profesora McGonagall ya que éstas ya estaban cerradas, ingresaron y se quedaron al lado de las puertas, la selección comenzó y aprovecharon el tiempo para buscar personas conocidas.</p><p>- Mamá - susurró Harry al encontrar una cabellera rojiza como fuego y hermosos rulos, piel pálida y según las fotografías unos ojos verde esmeralda</p><p>- Es hermosa - comentó Hermione</p><p>- Lo sé - contestó contemplando a la joven hermosa que era su madre, la más bella mujer que alguna vez vio</p><p>- Hay muchos futuros mortífagos - comentó viendo la mesa de Slytherin y Ravenclaw</p><p>- Solo sabemos que Bellatrix tiene la marca - Walburga y Reggie le habían dicho que la obtuvo el año pasado - Es muy poderosa sí la aceptó sin terminar sus estudios</p><p>- Sabemos de primera mano eso - el tono oscuro con que lo mencionó Hermione le hizo recordar esa vez que ...</p><p>- La selección aún no termina - dijo Dumbledore callando a todos y sacando de sus pensamientos a los dos hermanos - Éste año recibí una solicitud muy peculiar - ambos se miraron, no les gustaba como iba esto - Dos alumnos que estudiaron en casa y que desean culminar su último año de estudios aquí, cómo podía negarme a aceptarlos sí su ancestro fue uno de los fundadores, nada menos que Salazar Slytherin - maldito viejo pensaron - Bienvenidos Lord Drakonis-Slytherin y Lady Slytherin</p><p>Querían matar al viejo pero se contuvieron de expresarlo, rompiendo el hechizo desilusionador y silenciador, aparecieron caminando por el centro de las 4 mesas ganando miradas de asombro entre la población femenina y masculina en ambas partes.</p><p><em>- Maldito viejo, sí no lo mato es porque no quiero ir a Azkaban</em> - siseo bajo Harry tratando de mantenerse sereno mientras caminaba con gracia y elegancia sin parecer arrogante o dueño del mundo pero dejando en claro que él tenía poder como le enseñó que hiciera Salazar, Hermione caminaba de forma similar, sus máscaras bien puestas que no revelaban emoción - <em>Usar las rencillas de las casas para poner al colegio en nuestra contra</em></p><p><em>- Sabíamos que lo haría</em> - trató de mediar ella aunque también quería cruciarlo - <em>No nos servirá de nada dejar en claro nuestro obvio resentimiento hacia él</em></p><p><em>- Tienes razón</em> - asintió de forma casi imperceptible cuando llegaron al frente de McGonagall y del sombrero</p><p>- ¡Oh! - exclamó el sombrero cuando los tuvo delante - ¡Pero qué maravilla! - río encantado apagando los susurros del alumnado mientras se posaba en la cabeza de Mione - Hace tiempo que no teníamos a herederos de los fundadores - ahora se pasó a la cabeza de Harry - ¡Sí, sí, grandeza veo grandeza! - volvió a reposar en el taburete - Helga estaría orgullosa, Rowena estaría envidiosa, Godric ciertamente estaría maravillado con ustedes y Salazar no puede tener a tan grandes representantes en su casa - volvió a reír para ponerse serio - ¡Qué difícil!</p><p>- El sombrero de Godric Gryffindor - saludó Harry con una sonrisa - Es un honor conocernos al fin</p><p>El sombrero río de forma cómplice, claro que se habían conocido antes y llegado a un acuerdo previo - El honor es mío, me sentí decepcionado de que la sangre de Salazar no viniera a Hogwarts</p><p>- Eso está cambiando - respondió Hermione con una sonrisa amable pero Harry vio lo que escondió</p><p>- Oh Lady Slytherin, una mente como la suya dejará en alto el nombre de su casa - Hermione trató de controlar el sonrojo que quería aparecer puesto que sabía que el sombrero se refería a otras casas, Harry sonrió no solo complacido tenía en ella impresa el orgullo</p><p>- Quisiera seguir hablando con usted sombrero - interrumpió Harry - Pero me temo que no podemos retrasar más la cena de bienvenida</p><p>- Por supuesto, por supuesto - río entre dientes o al menos sonó así - Pero no prometo no demorarme en su selección es una decisión difícil por lo poco que pude ver</p><p>- Tómese su tiempo - Harry estiró la mano para darle a entender a Hermione que se adelantará, ella lo hizo con una precisión y elegancia que haría enorgullecer al cuadro de Morgana que consiguieron se pasara desde el castillo a la Mansión, el Señor de los Dragones podía sentir las miradas de todos en su espalda y por una vez agradeció el tener experiencia con ello</p><p>¿Cómo lo hice? - le preguntó el sombrero a Hermione en su mente</p><p>Excelente diría yo - felicitó ella</p><p>Helga estaría orgullosa de eso no hay duda - fue sincero él - Te puse en Gryffindor antes pero has cambiado, Ravenclaw tampoco sería para ti, te los comerías vivos, entiendo sus motivos para no estar en Slytherin pero esa es su casa</p><p>Por favor - soltó un suspiro mental - Slytherin es peligroso para nosotros</p><p>Gryffindor no lo es menos - advirtió con un gruñido - Serán serpientes entre leones y eso puede ser perjudicial para ustedes</p><p>Él también es heredero de Gryffindor, no puedo estar una casa separada de él, solo así me protegerá - insistió - Además sería mejor para la unión de casas y lo sabes</p><p>Bien bien - dijo resignado y suspirando exageradamente - Cumpliré el pedido de ustedes herederos</p><p>Gracias - suspiró tranquila</p><p>Muy bien, tu casa será ¡Gryffindor! - anunció lo último en voz alta, la mayoría se sorprendió y hasta la profesora McGonagall no daba crédito a lo dicho por el sombrero pero extrañamente la casa de Hufflepuff se le dio por aplaudir la decisión</p><p>Hermione se paró con movimientos delicados y sin expresión de felicidad o amargura, Harry también vacío las emociones en su rostro pero ellos sabían, sus ojos los delataban ante ellos, estaban felices de que lo lograran, se miraron por unos segundos en los cuáles ella se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó a su hermano antes de que él sin dar un segundo vistazo a donde su hermana se iba, fue hacia el taburete y se colocó el sombrero.</p><p>No eres el mismo Gryffindor de antes - comentó el sombrero</p><p>¿De nuevo ésta conversación? - preguntó algo aburrido</p><p>Solo quiero hacerte entrar en razón - se defendió el sombrero - Tu hermana ya está a salvo en la casa de los leones, tú bien podrías ir a la de las serpientes, serías admirado, venerado y podrías conseguir más poder</p><p>Me pedirían repudiarla y lo sabes - cortó - Puedo hacer todo eso desde la casa de los leones, soy descendiente de Gryffindor tanto como lo soy de Slytherin, León y Serpiente, y eso lo sabes</p><p>Mi señor solo te pido reconsideración - trató de persuadir el sombrero</p><p>Ya he hablado con mi padre y él dio su aprobación - insistió el heredero - Quiero poder estar cerca a mis padres, a mi pareja y en la casa de las serpientes no podré</p><p>Eres un necio y un tonto Harry Potter - mencionó el sombrero - Te pareces a Gryffindor sin duda, ¡Bien! Tu casa será ¡Gryffindor! - gritó por lo alto y la casa de Slytherin permaneció en silencio igual que la de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff dieron aplausos corteses, el discurso del sombrero los intrigó en demasía.</p><p>Harry se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó con una sonrisa amable a la profesora McGonagall que se la devolvió, se giró para encaminarse hasta el final de la mesa de rojo y dorado donde vio a su hermana que era excluida del resto, reprimió una mueca de disgusto por eso pero sabían que no sería fácil.</p><p>- Mis señores - habló de nuevo el sombrero interrumpiendo a Dumbledore que se había parado, tanto Harry como Hermione voltearon a mirarlo - Hogwarts les da la bienvenida y espera puedan sentirse en su hogar</p><p>Ambos sonrieron ganando miradas apreciativas y suspiros de algunos. Harry terminó de llegar donde estaba Hermione y posó un beso en su frente antes de sentarse a su lado.</p><p><em>- ¿Trató de convencerte?</em> - preguntó ella mientras Dumbledore daba su discurso luego de dar un comentario breve sobre la selección</p><p><em>- Lo mismo de siempre</em> - dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin del otro lado del salón, sus ojos verdes se posaron en unos grises que lo miraban con cólera - <em>¿Crees que Reg me pague la apuesta?</em></p><p><em>- Alegrará trampa</em> - argumentó mientras veía al nuevo profesor de defensa, un Auror retirado - <em>Ojalá no sea tan paranoico como Moody</em></p><p><em>- Nadie es tan paranoico como Ojo Loco</em> - alegó él riendo bajo seguido por su hermana</p><p><em>- ¿Esa no es...?</em> - dejó la pregunta al aire observando a la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia</p><p><em>- ¿Augusta Longbottom?</em> - terminó Harry por ella - <em>Lo es</em> - confirmó mirando a la mujer - <em>Al menos un sangre pura tomará el mando y uno de los que se considera de la luz, no cuestionaran sus palabras</em></p><p><em>- Tienes razón</em> - asintió ella - <em>¿Cómo crees que esté Teddy?</em></p><p><em>- No podemos ir a verlo hoy Hermione</em> - suspiró pesadamente - <em>Tiene que acostumbrarse a que no estaremos ahí, se supone que yo lo debía echar a perder y tú controlarme no al revés</em></p><p><em>- Es solo un bebé Harry, por favor</em> - suplicó ella haciendo un puchero que encantó a la población masculina que los veía</p><p>- Está bien - cedió - Pero, el próximo mes reducirás tus visitas</p><p>- Por eso te amo - sonrió feliz de haber ganado un buen trato</p><p>- Lo sé lo sé - le restó importancia y se fijó en la comida que apareció.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Al otro extremo de la mesa de Godric, un peli castaño de ojos ámbar con pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro, observaba con cuidado a los dos nuevos de su año, sus aromas los había sentido antes, la luna sería mañana y su lobo estaba inquieto, quería ir con los nuevos y entablar conversación, su lobo normalmente no se comportaba de esa forma.</p><p>- Hey, Rem - James estaba tronando los dedos en la cara de su amigo - Te llevo llamando desde hace rato, pásame el puré de papas</p><p>- ¿Qué tanto miran ustedes dos? - preguntó Peter, recién se percató que Sirius que estaba a su lado también miraba en esa dirección</p><p>- Ellos no me caen bien - decretó Sirius</p><p>- Qué tengan una plática civilizada con tus padres no significa que no te deben caer Pad - razonó Remus sin poder evitar defenderlos, no le gustaba la actitud de Sirius hacia ellos</p><p>- Sus padres son amantes de las Artes Oscuras ellos deben ser iguales - apoyó Peter</p><p>- Además son Slytherins - dijo el pelinegro como si ya ganará la discusión con ese argumento</p><p>- También es descendiente de Merlín - trató de hacer ver que era estúpido su argumento - No debes juzgar por un apellido Black</p><p>Sirius gruñó a su amigo que le devolvió el gruñido</p><p>- Hey paren - ordenó James - Evaluaremos ésto conforme la semana les parece</p><p>- Creo que alguien se nos adelantó - mencionó Peter señalando a la pelirroja que se acercaba a los dos nuevos que empezarían a comer.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>- Hola - una voz suave y cantarina les dijo, uno de ellos reconoció la voz como si fuera un arrullo y se congeló - Podemos sentarnos aquí</p><p>- Sí, adelante - respondió Hermione de forma educada sabiendo que Harry no respondería por estar evaluando a su joven madre</p><p>- Soy Lily Evans - se presentó la pelirroja - Mi amiga aquí es Alice Fortescue - una mujer de cabellos negros y cara redonda que heredará su hijo</p><p>- Un gusto - respondió la pelinegro pellizcando sutilmente a su hermano en la pierna - Yo soy Hermione Slytherin y él</p><p>- Harrison Drakonis-Slytherin - se presentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa - Pero usa cualquiera de mis apellidos es lo mismo</p><p>La chica Alice se rio un poco por lo anormal de la situación - Disculpa pero es que eres un Lord, deberías usar tus nombres como son</p><p>- Sí bueno - se encogió de hombros - Pero ahora estoy en la escuela, y no han usado formalismos conmigo al momento de presentarse así que significa que me ven como otro alumno</p><p>- Y por ende no tenemos que usar los formalismos para presentarnos o dejar que ustedes se dirijan a nosotros así - completó Hermione con simpleza sonriendo a las dos chicas que empezaron a comer y ellos siguieron su ejemplo</p><p>- ¿Y por qué decidieron venir el último año? - preguntó inocente Lily</p><p>- Éramos educados en casa - explicó Hermione - Pero las circunstancias nos obligaron a ingresar a un colegio para culminar nuestros estudios</p><p>- ¿Y sus padres? - Alice dio un chillido agudo y golpeó a su amiga con una mirada que decía cállate</p><p>- Están muertos - respondió brevemente Harry y Lily se dio cuenta de su error, sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron y parecía horrorizada, eso le dolió a Harry que se arrepintió de sonar tan frío</p><p>- Lo siento no debí - empezó a decir Lily</p><p>- No te preocupes - trató de tranquilizar Harry - Ya estamos acostumbrados</p><p>- No debería ser así - protestó ella - No les deben preguntar de forma tan brusca y deberían darles su pésame, ¿por qué no me detuviste? - reclamó a su amiga</p><p>- Pensé que era obvio - se defendió Alice - Ellos son Lord y Lady de una Casa Noble y Antigua, la única forma de asumir los títulos de sus padres es que estén incapacitados para sus funciones o - parecía indecisa - Bueno, muertos</p><p>- Oh soy una tonta - se lamentó la pelirroja solo para más horror de su hijo</p><p>- Tranquila, no lo hiciste con malicia - ésta vez habló Hermione logrando tranquilizarla, la mirada de su hermano era de total agradecimiento</p><p>- Entonces ustedes son hermanos - dijo Alice cambiando de tema para gran placer de ellos - ¿O son esposos?</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Iugh! - dijeron los dos a la vez, verdes de solo pensarlo</p><p>- Somos hermanos... - empezó él</p><p>- Gemelos - terminó ella</p><p>- Sería asqueroso, - continuó con una mueca de asco</p><p>- El incesto... - dijo ella</p><p>- Tan descarado cómo ese - señaló</p><p>- No nos va - terminaron los dos</p><p>- ¿Y por qué llevas el título de Lady? - cuestionó Lily sin entender - Digo, sé que ese le pertenecería a la esposa de Harrison</p><p>- Porque aún no estoy casado - explicó él divertido de explicarle algo a su joven madre - La familia necesita una Lady, y mientras no esté casado o tenga una hija el título le pertenece a Hermione como la mujer de la familia y mi única heredera</p><p>- Oh - exclamó Lily con los ojos alegres por el nuevo conocimiento - Cierto, yo soy la prefecta de séptimo y premio anual, cualquier duda que tengan sobre sus clases o dónde queda algo en el castillo pueden pedirme ayuda</p><p>- Gracias Lily - dijeron los dos a la vez con una sonrisa amable</p><p>La cena terminó sin contratiempos y pronto Lily y Alice los condujeron a la sala común de Gryffindor, ambas serpientes miraban el castillo comparándolo con el de su tiempo, eran el mismo y tan diferentes, no había esa tensión de la guerra, la cantidad de alumnos era mayor a su tiempo, parecía tan lleno de luz, no fue difícil fingir estar maravillado.</p><p>- Ésta es la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor - indicó Lily al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ambos hermanos arquearon una ceja - Tienes que decir la contraseña - explicó - No pueden decirle la ubicación y la contraseña a las otras casas, Leones - susurró y el retrato se abrió</p><p>La sala común de Gryffindor no cambió ni un poco, el rojo y dorado llenaban el hogar al igual que el calor de la chimenea, los alumnos nuevos estaban reunidos esperando indicaciones de su prefecto asignado mientras que los alumnos más grandes se saludaban y caminaban a sus habitaciones esperando que despacharan a los pequeños.</p><p>- Vengan - indicó Lily - Les enseñaré sus habitaciones</p><p>Ella los guío por el lado de los chicos donde se detuvieron en una puerta, ella solo lo abrió dejando ver 5 camas y 4 alumnos en dentro con una botella de Whisky de Fuego en manos a medio beber.</p><p>- ¿Saben que mañana es el primer día no? - les recordó Evans con una vena saltando en su frente </p><p>- Lily - gritó Potter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Vienes a verme?</p><p>Harry se contuvo de bufar, ahora entendía a la perfección porqué su madre parecía odiar a su padre en ese recuerdo de Snape, es que el tipo era un completo idiota.</p><p>- Le muestro a Harrison su habitación Potter - a Harry también le dolió la forma en que dijo su apellido tanto como a James - La cama desocupada es la tuya - indicó la del medio del lugar</p><p>- Muchas gracias Lily - se inclinó levemente ignorando las caras molestas de los merodeadores - Mi hermana...</p><p>- Ella está en la habitación de Alice y mía - le sonrió conmovida por su preocupación evidente con el suspiro breve que dio, ese chico despertó algo en ella pero no sabía qué - La cuidaremos no te preocupes</p><p>- Gracias - dijo sincero, no podía tener tanta suerte, Mione no estaría mejor que con su madre</p><p>- Te dejo para que te instales - dijo jalando a Hermione que le indicó que pronto volvía por él, cuando ambas salieron la tensión invadió el ambiente.</p><p>Tratando de ignorarlos, Harry fue hacia su cama sin perder su porte elegante a pesar del nerviosismo por las miradas, sacó su baúl y con un movimiento de varita lo agrandó para ponerlo al pie de su cama; atrás de él los 4 chicos se hacían señas entre ellos, al final el hombre lobo decidió actuar.</p><p>- Hola, mi nombre es Remus Lupin - se presentó estirando la mano</p><p>- Harrison Drakonis - dijo apretando la mano contraria para sorpresa de los otros</p><p>- Soy el prefecto de séptimo y premio anual, sí necesitas ayuda con tus clases o tienes alguna duda del castillo te ayudaré - ofreció con una sonrisa amable</p><p>- Muchas gracias - le devolvió la sonrisa a su antiguo profesor de defensa, una tos fingida llamó la atención del castaño</p><p>- ¡Oh sí! - se sonrojó un poco, su lobo solo quería prestarle atención al chico nuevo - El de cabello desordenado es James Potter - presentó y su padre asintió serio en su dirección - El que está a su lado es Sirius Black - su corazón saltó al ver a su amado padrino, su mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos altos y marcados, su piel blanca, labios de un rojo suave y rellenos, sus músculos marcados por la camisa del colegio, se veía hermoso, sin ninguna sombra de Azkaban, pero su corazón solo brincó de alegría también de dolor por la mirada dura que recibía - Y el de acá es Peter Pettigrew - la pequeña rata traidora llevaba una pequeña sonrisa que estuvo a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas</p><p>- Un gusto conocerlos - respondió cortésmente conteniendo sus instintos homicidas</p><p>- Entonces - empezó James con un tono de voz que crispo los vellos de su nuca, eso no significaba nada bueno - ¿Quién viene solo un año al colegio?</p><p>- Ya no podíamos ser instruidos en casa - explicó brevemente</p><p>- ¿Qué, sus padres se cansaron de ustedes? - se burló Sirius</p><p>No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de muerte que puso alerta al joven Black, no se percataron que la puerta había sido abierta y de las dos muchachas que ingresaron - Están muertos - respondió sin emoción en su rostro pero su voz destilaba odio, rencor y tristeza - Sí ya terminaste tu interrogatorio Black</p><p>- Harry - su hermana le tomó del brazo y miró a Sirius con ganas de matarlo - No le tomes importancia</p><p>Harry no pudo evitar darle una mirada traicionada y dolida que no pasó desapercibida para los demás ocupantes, Hermione no quería disculparse frente a todos así que empujó a Harry a su cama y con su varita arrojó un hechizo no verbal de privacidad alrededor de la cama del chico.</p><p>- Bien hecho Black - regañó Lily echando chispas por los ojos porque era la segunda vez que alguien les recordaba a esos chicos que tenían sus títulos porque sus padres habían fallecido solo Merlín sabe de qué forma - No les quieres preguntar también cómo murieron y sí tienen más familia con vida</p><p>- No es para tanto Evans - dijo entre dientes tratando de no lucir tan culpable como se sentía, no le gustó las emociones que reflejó el chico, dolió</p><p>- Ella no exagera Sirius - apoyó Remus - Te pedí que controlarás tu temperamento y lo primero que haces es provocarle</p><p>- Ellos tienen razón Pad - dijo al fin James que no estaba para nada contento con la situación, se sintió un idiota, era obvio sí ambos chicos eran Lord y Lady, la cara de Sirius le hizo agregar rápidamente - Nos excedimos cuando debió ser obvio para nosotros su situación</p><p>Le señaló a los hermanos con la mirada que estaban sentados uno al lado de otro hablando de forma rápida y por sus movimientos exaltada, la hermana trataba de calmar al chico que parecía fuera de control, cuando pareció que empezarían un duelo la chica, Hermione se recordó James, se paró para dirigirse al baúl, lo abrió y pareció invocar algo, una botella salió disparada a su mano, lo cerró y le tendió la poción a su hermano que obedientemente la bebió hasta la última gota desapareciendo la botella.</p><p>Harrison se calmó y pidió disculpas a su hermana, no era su intención desquitarse con ella pero sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, ella entendió y también se disculpó por su elección de palabras, una sonrisa y caricia suave en el cabello fue todo para saber que ambos se perdonaban.</p><p>Afuera de la burbuja de silencio de los hermanos los otros ocupantes se sintieron mal por observar ese momento íntimo de hermanos, se hicieron los que no vieron nada cuando ambos se levantaron y el hombre cogió ropa y se fue al baño, la mujer miró a los otros hombres como queriendo maldecirlos al olvido y la pelirroja parecía muy dispuesta a ayudar.</p><p>- No me olvidaré de ésta burla Heredero Black - dijo suavemente con voz siseante y arrastrada pero solo provocó que su amenaza fuera más letal - Cómo un sangre pura debería saber que los títulos se pasan por incapacidad de funciones que es muy raro o el más común, por muerte, pensé que tendría más respeto por ese tema</p><p>Por una vez Sirius no supo que decir, se sentía mal y ahora se sentía peor, las palabras de ella parecían que estaba molesta no solo por tocar un tema delicado también por la forma en que trató de herir a su hermano, solo lo estaba protegiendo.</p><p>Harrison regresó de cambiarse en tiempo récord para notar la tensión en la habitación, mandó a volar sus ropas y se acercó a su hermana, era bueno que haya crecido unos centímetros más que ella.</p><p>- Vete ya a dormir - ordenó de forma suave - No quiero tener que aguantarte malhumorada mañana</p><p>Un ligero chasquido de lengua y ella se volteó hacia Lily que sonreía gesticulando que la haría dormir, él le dio un gracias de la misma forma y pasó a ignorar a todo el mundo para caminar a su cama, con magia cerró sus cortinas y lanzó nuevos hechizos de privacidad.</p><p>- Buena forma de iniciar amistades - ironizó Remus molesto por el daño evidente en ambos chicos</p><p>- Yo no quiero ser su amigo - se defendió Sirius - Sudan magia oscura, además ella me amenazó</p><p>- Atacaste a su hermano Sirius - señaló Remus - Por no decir que te metiste con sus padres muertos, insultando su memoria</p><p>- Ya basta - interfirió James - Quedamos en que primero investigaríamos y luego sacaremos conclusiones</p><p>- Buena forma de investigar entonces, lancemos preguntas a la alocada y veamos cuál los rompe hasta que nos maldigan y diremos que son malos - gruñó hacia Sirius con Moony demasiado molesto</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres de mí Remus? - exigió el joven Black sin poder soportar las acusaciones de su amigo</p><p>- Que te disculpes mañana - levantó su mano - Y no, no hay discusión, sabes que debes de disculparte</p><p>No dijo nada más y se retiró a su cama también cerrando sus cortinas, sí seguía viendo a Black probablemente cometería asesinato y no entendía por qué.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Él no podía dormir.</p><p>Se la pasó dando vueltas en su cama sin  conciliar el sueño, habían quedado en que solo iría Hermione a ver a Teddy ya que él necesitaba descansar para que la poción surgiera efecto, aun así no funcionó.</p><p>Los sueños se habían detenido luego de conversar con sus padres, padrino y profesor favorito; pero el verlos ahí, vivos, al alcance de sus manos y no poder estar con ellos, abrazarlos y decirles lo mucho que los quería, dolía, dolía tanto que parecía desgarrar su corazón.</p><p>Le habían advertido que eran unos capullos a esa edad y se mentalizo que no debía tomar eso como personal, toda la práctica mental se fue a la mierda, esa era su familia que lo veía con desconfianza, ese era su padrino, su pareja que lo veía como si fuera suciedad en sus zapatos que debía eliminar.</p><p>Dolía mucho.</p><p>Y más que Sirius se veía condenadamente guapo y caliente, no ayudaba a sus estúpidas hormonas, era horrible tenerlo tan cerca cuando se acercaban mis días fértiles y mi cuerpo me exigía "aparearme" como amablemente dijo mi tía Walburga que era lo que me sucedía, o como lo decía Hermione, me encontraba en mis días.</p><p>La herencia de criatura, de ambas, me había venido la madrugada de mi cumpleaños, sentí las diferencias por la forma en que mi voz parecía endulzar a otros magos (entiéndase esto por Regulus que fue al único que vi en el transcurso del día) así como brujas ya que era un Veela simplemente era atractivo para el sexo opuesto y el mismo porque, según el libro de criaturas que me prestó Walburga de la biblioteca Black, sí nuestra pareja destinada era del mismo sexo nuestro cuerpo se modificaba para que pudiéramos producir descendientes; la idea daba miedo y felicidad por partes iguales.</p><p>La herencia de dragón fue agradable, mi piel se volvió como la de un dragón, no con escamas seguía siendo suave y tan inmaculada como cuando la magia familiar me liberó de las ataduras que me puso el vejete ese; era resistente a los hechizos así como a heridas mundanas, los pinchos de Leviatán no me dañaban o un cuchillo no me cortaría sí no era en partes específicas y con cierta presión, mis ojos también fueron un toque hermoso y escalofriante, cuando me enfadaba se volvían rojos rasgados como el de una serpiente o dragón en realidad, según Leviatán se me veía intimidante.</p><p><em><span class="u">- Puedes dejar de moverte</span></em> - gruñó mi familiar que estaba recostado en mi almohada, me sorprendí la primera vez que Mione logró entenderlo también pero es que ellos tenían dos idiomas, el de serpiente y el propio de su especie según explicaba el libro - <em><span class="u">He tratado de ignorarte para poder dormir pero no me dejas</span></em></p><p><em><span class="u">- ¿No se supone que tienes que consolarme Levi?</span></em> - dijo sentándose, no podía dormir más, solo esperaba que las clases me distrajeran lo suficiente</p><p><em><span class="u">- Es Leviatán</span></em> - gruñó estirándose - <em><span class="u">No entiendo por qué me pones un nombre sí no lo usarás</span></em></p><p><em><span class="u">- Son las 6</span></em> - dije luego de saber la hora con un Tempus no verbal - <em><span class="u">Mandaré una carta a Tía Walburga, aprovechas para irte a cazar antes de ir a clases</span></em></p><p><em><span class="u">- Mm... Puede ser</span></em> - respondió bostezando como un cachorrito - <em><span class="u">Aunque no sé cómo conseguir comida en el bosque prohibido</span></em></p><p><em><span class="u">- Cerca a la Mansión te dejamos un rebaño y lo sabes</span></em> - le recordó molesto, ya habían tenido esa conversación sobre comer humanos</p><p><em><span class="u">- Eres un agua fiestas</span></em> - el dragón se movió y escondió su cabeza</p><p><em><span class="u">- Me iré a bañar y luego salimos para que vayas te parece</span></em> - consultó, ya que su familiar tendía a estar de mal humor cuando no lograba dormir y no quieres lidiar con un Colacuerno Húngaro molesto</p><p><em><span class="u">- Aquí te espero</span></em> - aprobó - <em><span class="u">No quiero estar cerca de tus hormonas locas</span></em></p><p>Bufé bajo, era extraño ser regañado por alguien que es prácticamente un bebé, se suponía que era su papá no al revés.</p><p>Salió despacio de su cama y mantuvo el hechizo de silencio alrededor para que nadie escuchara a su familiar, no tenía ganas de meterse en el baúl así que solo invocó la ropa, se deslizó en el baño con extremo silencio para tomar una rápida ducha y sacar los últimos vestigios de sueño; pero no notó que el hombre lobo lo detectó despierto.</p><p>En menos de 20 minutos ya estaba listo, su cabello era fácil de peinar lo que agradecía, lo dejaría secarse normal y luego lo recogería en una media cola para las clases, con un bebé de la edad de Teddy se acostumbró a tenerlo recogido; guardó sus cosas con magia ya que no quería hacer bulla y despertar a los merodeadores, recogió a Leviatán que se enroscó en su muñeca, canceló el encantamiento silenciador y corrió las cortinas antes de coger su mochila y salir.</p><p>En la sala común redactó la carta y la selló con el emblema Drakonis o su tía le enviaría un aullador por no seguir las perfectas costumbres que le instruyó o simplemente creería que necesitaba más lecciones y era algo que no quería volver a pasar.</p><p>La vida en la torre de Gryffindor ya iba a comenzar así que salió de forma rápida para tener tiempo de ir a la lechuceria y dirigirse al gran comedor o Hermione se enojaría sí no comía.<br/><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Pero su hermana estaba más que preocupada por él, ella sabía lo difícil que se ponía Harry en esas fechas, y lo complicado que sería ahora que tenía a su pareja tan cerca de él y a muchos chicas y chicos con los que podía coquetear de forma abierta, la primera vez que ocurrió con Reg, ambos se preocuparon porque el mismo Harry estaba aterrorizado de sus acciones, tomó toda una hora para Walburga explicarles que era normal y que necesitaban apoyarlo porque recién se acostumbraba a esos cambios.</p><p>Lo bueno es que Regulus entendió la herencia de Harry y prometió ayudar, después de todo eran amigos y, gracias a la intervención de Salazar, eran familia por "madrinazgo".</p><p>Lily la seguía de cerca hasta la habitación de los chicos, ella era tan agradable y dulce pero se notaba que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios muy similar a su hijo, tenía tanta suerte quedar en la misma habitación que ella y la mamá de Neville; tocaron más por precaución que educación y una rata traidora les abrió.</p><p>- Buenos días - saludó de forma educada, ella tenía que jugar un papel en sociedad y por su salud y libertad era mejor mostrarlos - ¿Mi hermano...?</p><p>- Solo déjanos pasar Peter - ordenó Lily un poco alterada por los modales de la otra chica, ella también estaba preocupada por el otro muchacho</p><p>- Claro Evans - chilló la rata para dejarles entrada y pudieron notar que solo Remus estaba en la habitación, los otros dos parecían pelearse en el baño por ¿El espejo?</p><p>- Lily, Slytherin - saludó el hombre lobo con educación, no sabía sí debía llamar a la nueva por su nombre, no notó el dolor de la pelinegro por ser llamada por su apellido de su parte</p><p>- Soy Hermione - se presentó dándole pie a que le llame así</p><p>- Remus Lupin - devolvió la presentación - Aunque solo dime Remus</p><p>- Está bien, Remus - se sentía tan bien usar su nombre de nuevo y no solo invocarlo como un recuerdo</p><p>- Él ya se fue - mencionó el castaño - Sus cortinas estaban corridas al despertarnos</p><p>- Precavido - murmuró un poco decepcionada, quería cobrarse el despertar del día anterior, se acercó al colchón para tocarlo, estaba frío, tenía más de solo media hora fuera</p><p>- Evans ¿Qué haces aquí? - exclamó burlón la voz que reconoció como Sirius, volteó a verlo tratando de controlarse, James estaba al lado de Lily en un segundo mirándola como un perrito</p><p>- Vinimos por Harrison - respondió mirando al par disgustada, no se le olvidó lo de ayer - Pero no está y nos vamos</p><p>Hermione asintió y luego de pensar dónde estaría su hermano la magia del castillo le dio la respuesta, conteniendo el impulso de golpearse la frente por no pensar en eso antes le propuso a Lily buscar en el Gran Comedor.</p><p>Caminaron conversando sobre el posible horario que tendrían y el conocimiento de algunas teorías, Alice se les había unido también y aportaba de vez en cuando una que otra cosa, pero su fuerte sin duda era la transfiguración.</p><p>Los merodeadores estaban detrás de ellas evaluando a la nueva y su interacción con las otras Gryffindor, era evidente que la chica fue instruida en la clase sangre pura pero le faltaba esa arrogancia al caminar que los dejaba perplejos, al menos al castaño del grupo que lo notaba aún en sus mejores amigos, atraía miradas de los chicos pero las pasaba de largo sumida en la conversación con sus compañeras, eso les dio que pensar a los cuatro.</p><p>Al entrar al comedor lo primero que buscó fue a su hermano, sentado en la parte de adelante de la mesa como correspondía a los de su año dándole la espalda a los Hufflepuffs, estaba desayunando en una clara muestra de elegancia y clase, pero ella lo conocía mejor y pudo notar sus músculos tensionados y que se la pasó en vela toda la noche, conteniendo las ganas de maldecirlo se acercó para sentarse al frente de él mientras Lily se acomodaba a su lado y Alice al lado de él, los merodeadores se sentaron al lado de ese grupo fingiendo no hacerlo adrede; al final Remus se sentó al lado de Harry y a su lado estaba Peter, al frente James haciendo de muro entre Hermione y Sirius.</p><p>- ¿Desde cuándo te levantas tan temprano? - reclamó Hermione sabiendo que tenía plena atención del grupo de hombres</p><p>- Siempre me levanto temprano - se defendió luego de limpiarse un poco la boca, su hermana arqueó una ceja desafiante - Tenía que escribir una carta con suma urgencia y se me pasó por alto ayer ¿Bien?</p><p>Dejando el tema por la paz y viendo la cara de los merodeadores supo que dejó en claro que el chico madrugó para no verlos - Dame tu mochila - ordenó extendiendo la mano</p><p>- Aún no termino de comer - advirtió pero obedeció</p><p>- ¿De qué iba la carta? - cuestionó curiosa Alice</p><p>- Unos negocios que necesitaban mi aprobación - explicó brevemente con cierta nota de hastío, aunque esa carta la había enviado hace dos días - No importa lo que te digan ser un Lord es una ...</p><p>- Harry - le interrumpió su hermana sabiendo que diría, las risas de las dos chicas se escuchó alto y claro</p><p>- Complicación para tu vida - completó ignorando a Hermione para luego darle una sonrisa burlona - ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar? Tienes una mente muy sucia hermana</p><p>Ella sacó su varita rápido secundada de su hermano para gran estupefacción de los observadores, que no se dieron cuenta hasta que ambas varitas estuvieron una frente a la otra.</p><p>- Chicos ahí viene McGonagall - advirtió Alice pero los "gemelos" la ignoraron continuando su concurso de miradas hasta que Hermione movió la varita sacando 3 pociones de la mochila de su hermano y se las lanzó, él las capturó con otro hechizo y las posó en su lado de la mesa.</p><p>- Tienes que dejar de lanzar mis cosas Mione - se quejó en voz alta para que la profesora los escuchara - ¿Sí no las atrapara a tiempo?</p><p>- Eres el mejor buscador en un siglo - se jactó con orgullo captando la atención de cierto amante del Quidditch a su lado y una entusiasta profesora - Sí no las atraparas con magia lo harías con tus manos</p><p>Mientras decía eso le lanzó su mochila que él atrapó en el aire y la colocó en el suelo haciendo gala de sus reflejos, sabía lo que quería hacer ella pero lo dejó estar, él amaba el aire así que qué más daba. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la profesora hizo acto de presencia</p><p>- Jóvenes Slytherin - saludó, decidiendo dejar pasar su comportamiento anterior - Aquí están sus horarios - les tendió los pergaminos - Revísenlos sí están todas sus clases o dejarán alguna</p><p>- Ambos dieron una ojeada rápida y respondieron a la vez - Todo bien profesora McGonagall</p><p>Mejor que se vaya acostumbrando - pensaron al saber que pronto los gemelos también irían</p><p>- Muy bien - les dio al resto sus horarios y agregó - Los veo en clase</p><p>Las chicas rápidamente se pusieron a comparar sus horarios, mientras él terminaba de comer para tomar sus pociones.</p><p>- ¿Llevarás Aritmancia y Runas? - cuestionó el hombre lobo curioso que tenía en su visión el pergamino</p><p>- Sí - confirmó - Runas me gusta, pero Aritmancia es obligatorio</p><p>- ¿Por tus finanzas? - preguntó queriendo saber más</p><p>- Más que nada - aseguró - Pienso tomar un curso muggle sobre economía, después de todo también tengo negocios con ellos y necesito ir al corriente</p><p>- ¿Un Slytherin con muggles? - se burló Black no creyendo lo que oía</p><p>- El conocimiento de invertir y ganar dinero no es muy diferente entre nuestros mundos - comentó ignorando a Sirius, se dio cuenta que era mejor ignorarlo por completo - Pero tienen cosas que varían que prefiero tener conocimiento</p><p>- ¿No es mejor dejarlo al encargado de tus cuentas? - preguntó inocente Peter ganando las miradas de sus amigos que pensaron que se volvió chiflado</p><p>- Me educaron para tomar las riendas de mis Casas por completo - dijo pensando en Salazar y Merlín y el cómo se empeñaron que ese conocimiento se grabara en su mente - ¿Qué clase de Lord sería sí dejo a un Goblin encargarse sin verificar nada? No desconfío de su astucia para ganar dinero pero tengo que tener conocimiento de en qué negocios están mis activos</p><p>- A todos los herederos los educan de la misma forma - Nadie se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó, por estar enfrascados cada uno de forma distinta en la conversación, ni si quiera notaron el aleteo de las lechuzas con el correo - Drakonis</p><p>- Black - respondió neutro golpeándose internamente porque no lo sintió venir, el Black mayor se puso tenso con su hermano al frente, aunque se preparó para coger su varita por sí las dudas - ¿Interceptando mi correo de nuevo? - preguntó al ver el sobre que decía: Para mi ahijado</p><p>- Haciéndote el importante como siempre - siseo entre dientes posando sus ojos grises en los verdes, la mesa de leones estaba a la expectativa de qué pasaría</p><p>- ¿Se besan? - dijo aburrida Hermione por la actitud de esos dos</p><p>- ¡Hermione! - gritaron ofendidos</p><p>- Ya le iba a ganar - se quejó su hermano</p><p>- Ya quisieras Drakonis - se burló el otro con una pequeña sonrisa</p><p>- ¿Quién ganó las últimas diez veces? - y la sonrisa se esfumó, le tendió la carta para satisfacción del pálido azabache que la guardó en su bolsillo y consternación de su hermano y amigos de éste - Entonces vienes a pagarme la apuesta</p><p>- Ya quisieras idiota - gruñó con cierto fastidio - Fue trampa</p><p>- Te dije que alegraría eso - festejó la pelinegro - ¿Ya escribiste la carta a tu madre, Reggie?</p><p>- Salió hoy con la noticia de su casa - sonrió de lado y su hermano también se alegró pensando en el aullador que vendría mañana pidiendo a su hermano que se aleje de ellos - ¿Qué clase tienen primero?</p><p>- Transfiguración - respondieron a la vez</p><p>- Te dejaré en esa aula - ofreció indicando que quería hablar con él</p><p>- ¿Por qué no? - se encogió de hombros y se paró</p><p>- Te olvidas de algo - canturreo su hermana y el joven miró los frascos de pociones</p><p>- Oh claro - se tomó las pociones lo más rápido que pudo, desapareciendo los frascos apenas los terminaba - ¿Cuento con que guíen a mi hermana y alejen a cualquiera que trate de coquetear con ella? - consultó a Lily y Alice que le dieron una sonrisa mientras afirmaban - Bien, las veo en clases</p><p>Ambos se retiraron captando la atención femenina por las sonrisas que portaban y las masculinas aunque más discretas.</p><p>- ¿Por qué tiene que tomar tantas pociones? - preguntó Alice - ¿Para qué son?</p><p>- Él sufrió mucho, se consumió - Hermione parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, evocando los recuerdos de cómo se culpaba por todas las muertes - No fue él mismo por mucho tiempo - el dolor en sus ojos y palabras alteró a los que la rodeaban, no planeaba esto pero sí así conseguía que Sirius y James se sintieran mal lo haría - Le quedan 2 meses de tratamiento con esas pociones</p><p>- Oh lo lamento, no fue mi intención ponerte triste - se disculpó Alice mostrando la misma dulzura de su hijo, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa triste</p><p>- No te preocupes - trató de parecer indiferente - Sabía que despertaría curiosidad sí tiene que tomarlas luego de su desayuno, alguien eventualmente preguntaría solo, no se lo preguntes a él puede o muy bien enfadarse o ignorarte</p><p>- Es bueno saber eso - medió Lily - Solo Merlín sabe lo curiosa que soy</p><p>Las 3 rieron por eso, Hermione notó lo curiosa que era ella en lo que llevaban de compartir habitación. Los merodeadores no hablaron en lo que restó del desayuno pero Remus les dirigió su mirada de reproche más intensa, su nariz registró las pociones y no entendía cómo era posible eso en un heredero sangre pura, tendría que tener cuidado al momento de abordar ese tema con el menor.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Encontraron a Harrison y Regulus en la puerta del salón de Transfiguración, Hermione notó que su hermano trataba de controlar su furia, cualquiera que fuera lo que le dijo el menor de los Black lo puso con ganas de repartir muerte, aunque lo controlaba muy bien para el resto, menos el hombre lobo que pudo oler su furia.</p><p>- ¿Harry? - le habló Mione enredando su brazo con el de él, sintió algo de su furia menguar pero no era suficiente - ¿Por qué no ingresamos?</p><p>- Tienes razón - asintió sin dejar de mirar al oji gris que tenía en frente - Nos vemos luego Regulus</p><p>- Por supuesto Harrison - asintió sabiendo que el tema no quedaría ahí - Hermione</p><p>- Hablaremos luego Reg - despidió con una sonrisa y jaló a su hermano al salón.</p><p>Se sentaron juntos, al lado estaban Lily y Alice y detrás de ellos Remus y Peter, y detrás de ellas James y Sirius.</p><p>Aprovechando que faltaba para comenzar la clase y que McGonagall seguía como un gato, Hermione lanzó el <strong><em>Muffliato</em></strong> alrededor de ellos.</p><p><em>- ¿Qué pasó?</em> - interrogó - <em>Puedo sentir tu aura de muerte a kilómetros, ¿Qué te dijo?</em></p><p><em>- La tía Walburga me envió una carta</em> - dijo sacándola de su bolsillo, cuidando que los de atrás no vieran el emblema</p><p><em>- ¿Y?</em> - cuestionó confundida - <em>Sabes cómo es de sobre protectora contigo y conmigo</em></p><p><em>- No entiendes</em> - golpeó la mesa en gesto desesperado, movió su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza como acto reflejo - <em>Es lo que dice la carta</em></p><p><em>- No entiendo</em> - dijo abriendo para sacar el pergamino lo más rápido posible para leer</p><p><em>- Lord Malfoy quiere concretar un contrato de matrimonio conmigo entre su hijo y tú</em> - escupió furioso - <em>Lady Malfoy se lo comentó a nuestra tía, solo estaban esperando la respuesta de Lucius sí eras, en sus palabras, digna de la Casa Malfoy</em></p><p><em>- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!</em> - gritó con chispas saliendo de sus ojos, aunque estaba furiosa trató de no dejarlo notar en sus movimientos, nadie los oía pero aún los veían</p><p><em>- Regulus me dijo que ayer Lucius mandó la carta de aceptación a su padre, diciendo que eras una belleza y bruja que valía la pena por cómo habló el sombrero, que solo tenías el infortunio de ir a una casa de traidores</em> - mascullo aún más furioso que antes</p><p><em>- No aceptaré ni siquiera su cortejo</em> - advirtió estrujando la carta en sus manos al leer los detalles</p><p><em>- Tampoco es que yo aceptaré concretar dicho contrato</em> - la miró furioso para enfatizar su punto - <em>Prefiero mil veces que nuestra casa se extinga antes de liar la sangre Slytherin con éstos Malfoy</em></p><p><em>- Hablaremos de ésto luego</em> - dijo controlando su temperamento mejor que su hermano - <em>La clase comenzará</em></p><p>Canceló el hechizo mientras su hermano usaba cada gramo de su habilidad oclumante para reinar en sus emociones; Leviatán, que se reunió con su amo en los pasillos de Hogwarts, también trataba de ayudarlo rozando su cabeza contra su piel para distraerlo, logró su cometido justo cuando McGonagall se transformó.</p><p>- El año pasado hemos empezado con los hechizos no verbales, antes de seguir para lograr algunos hechizos sin varita seguiremos con los no verbales - empezó McGonagall mirando de forma evaluativa a los nuevos - ¿Alguien sabe qué es el hechizo Draconifors?</p><p>La mano de Lily, Alice, Remus y Hermione, junto a unos 2 alumnos de Ravenclaw más del total del 20 de alumnos que tomaban Transfiguración nivel ÉXTASIS, se dispararon, Harry simplemente no quiso hablar de la teoría.</p><p>- Señorita Slytherin - señaló McGonagall</p><p>- Ese hechizo permite transformar estatuas de dragones pequeños en pequeños dragones animados - contestó con gracia, ya no parecía que recitaba los libros de memoria</p><p>- 5 puntos para Gryffindor - felicitó -  Alguien quiere intentar - señaló a la mesa en la que habían 5 estatuas de dragón - Señor Drakonis-Slytherin</p><p>Harry quería reír por lo obvio, quién dijera que Minerva McGonagall no tenía su vena bromista podía irse al fondo del lago negro.</p><p>- Por supuesto - respondió, sacó la varita y apuntó a la mesa, <strong><em>Draconifors</em></strong> gritó en su mente y 5 dragones pequeños empezaron a quejarse en la mesa de la profesora</p><p>- Era solo uno Señor Drakonis - mencionó pero pudo ver la diversión en sus ojos, se olvidó que a la profesora a pesar de ser estricta le gustaba subir puntos a su casa y con versados en la magia como él en ella eso sería posible</p><p>- Lo siento profesora - se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida, no era que quisiera llamar la atención tampoco - Pero no me especificó que debía ser uno así que asumí que eran los cinco</p><p>- La recomendación del Ministerio en sus TIMOs no estuvo exagerando - alabó para sorpresa de los dos hermanos - Puedo ver que es un prodigio en el tema, éstos dragones son excelentes - felicitó evaluando a los dragones que empezaron a gritar llamando a Harry - 50 puntos por los 5 dragones</p><p>En ese momento los 5 se cansaron de llamarlo así que escupieron un breve fuego para llamar su atención.</p><p>- Gracias profesora, sí no le importa ellos pueden venir conmigo un momento - pidió temiendo que sigan lanzando fuego para que se acerque</p><p>- Pero cancelará el hechizo al finalizar la clase - condicionó para pasar a repartir dragones de piedra a todos los demás</p><p>Harry se contuvo de correr al escritorio de la profesora, los dragones bebé estaban más que felices de tenerlo acercándose.</p><p><em>- Ya estoy aquí</em> - susurró en pársel mientras los dragones seguían chillando mami para placer de Hermione y vergüenza suya - <em>Suban rápido</em></p><p>Los 5 se treparon hacia sus hombros mientras Leviatán gruñía algo sobre crías insolentes.</p><p><em>- Tú aún eres un bebé así que cállate</em> - le regañó bajito mientras caminaba hacia Hermione que lo veía burlona - No digas nada</p><p><em>- Pero sí son tus adorables bebés</em> - arrullo en pársel ganando miradas de varios compañeros que la oyeron</p><p><em>- Mione</em> - bajó a cada dragón al escritorio mientras veía al de Hermione acercarse también al grupo - <em>Leviatán ya es suficiente</em></p><p><em>- El pequeño Levi está celoso</em> - se burló del familiar que seguía refunfuñando sobre los dragones de piedra - <em>No quieren que le quiten a su mamá</em></p><p><em>- Me sigues diciendo mamá y juro que mañana te levantarás sobre el lago negro</em> - amenazó con un siseo más fuerte del que quiso y la mayoría lo miró - ¿Quieren ayuda con sus trabajos? - cuestionó educado y en voz alta para que dejaran de mirarlo, varios se sonrojaron y volvieron a sus asuntos</p><p>- Creo que sí no hablaran en pársel no los verían de esa forma - dijo Lily a su lado que miraba maravillada los dragones de Harry</p><p>- Somos descendientes de Slytherin - él frunció el ceño queriendo parecer confundido - Era más que obvio que teníamos el don de la lengua pársel</p><p>- Por no mencionar que en realidad la mayoría parecía esperar que habláramos de esa forma - señaló Hermione alto para avergonzar más a la mayoría</p><p>- No todos los días vez a alguien hablando pársel - comentó Alice - Simplemente es curiosidad</p><p>- Tampoco es como sí cada mago o bruja pársel estará exponiendo el don cuando hay idiotas que lo consideran oscuro - Harry rodó los ojos - Sí no fuéramos Slytherin todos hubieran reaccionando de forma más exagerada, pero como viene con la sangre</p><p>- Además que así se convencen de una vez que sí somos de esa Casa - completó Hermione ganando una ceja alzada de su hermano - Unos idiotas de la casa verde y plata pensaron que no los escuché</p><p>- ¿Tengo que llevar esto al Wizengamot? - preguntó curioso e intrigado con ganas de joder a unas cuántas casas</p><p>Ella bufó pero luego agregó - Aún no</p><p>- Bien - se encogió de hombros y siguió prestando atención a sus dragones que querían sacar a Leviatán de debajo de su túnica</p><p>- ¿Por qué parece que los entiende? - preguntó Peter sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta</p><p>- Solo se está luciendo - comentó Sirius con disgusto viendo como su dragón y el de James también querían ir hacia el nuevo pelinegro</p><p>- Es que él los entiende - respondido Hermione - Él es Lord Drakonis, Señor de los Dragones literalmente</p><p>- ¿Qué dicen? - preguntó Alice interesada por cómo reaccionaban los dragones alrededor</p><p>- No lo sé - negó Hermione</p><p>- Pero eres hablante pársel - señaló James que para él como a la gran mayoría eso era pársel</p><p>- Sí, pero eso no significa que entienda el verdadero idioma de los dragones - recalcó - Es diferente, hace rato hablaron en pársel y pude entenderlos pero con él hablando su verdadero idioma los demás lo imitan</p><p>- ¿Te estabas burlando de él cierto? - preguntó Remus</p><p>- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - se hizo la desentendida, era obvio que él olió su diversión</p><p>- Intuición - se encogió de hombros y se tocó la nariz levemente para responder verdaderamente a sus amigos sin notar la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica</p><p>- ¿Me pueden ayudar con ésto? - suplicó Lily a las chicas a su alrededor, pero Harrison la escuchó</p><p>- Visualízalo primero, mira la piedra e imagina que se mueve, qué color tienen sus escamas, sus ojos - instruyó lentamente sabiendo por su padrino y profesor que su madre no era buena en eso - Luego pronuncia el hechizo en tu cabeza</p><p>Ella obedeció y pronto otro dragón empezó a gritar por atención.</p><p>- ¡Lo hice! - exclamó feliz, un bufido de Potter junto a una mirada de muerte no se hizo esperar - Eres buen maestro</p><p>- Ella tiene razón - coincidió Alice - A mí me cuesta más trabajo enseñarle</p><p>- ¿Podrías ayudarme con ésta materia? - pidió - Solo una vez a la semana y te ayudo con alguna que necesites</p><p>Él miró entre su madre y su padre y luego a Hermione que se encogió de hombros dejándolo con la decisión - ¿Eres nacida de muggles cierto?</p><p>- Sí porqué - preguntó con cautela y los merodeadores menos Remus, que parecía saber de qué iba el tema, tenían una maldición en la boca</p><p>- Te ayudo sí tú me consigues algún libro sobre economía y finanzas del mundo muggle - propuso tranquilizando a la chica y dejando perplejos a los chicos - Merlín sabe que no sabría escoger con atino y puedo conseguir uno complicado sin el conocimiento básico</p><p>- Trato hecho - exclamó feliz estirando su mano que fue estrechada en brevedad para luego ser dejada con la misma rapidez para pasar a los dragones</p><p>La clase pasó y Harrison cansado de todos los dragones que querían su atención los devolvió a la normalidad a todos de un movimiento de varita y con una disculpa a la profesora pero qué le respondió que le ahorró el trabajo.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Su siguiente clase era Runas Antiguas, una que también compartían con el resto menos la rata, ésta vez Harrison se sentó con Remus y Hermione con Lily ya que Alice se sentó con una amiga suya de Ravenclaw, ésta vez eran las 4 casas en un salón siendo 20 en total.</p><p>En ésta clase sí que prestó atención, su conocimiento de Runas era limitado siendo solo alimentado hace pocos meses en su totalidad por insistencia de Lady Black aunque le encantó el tema sí era sincero.</p><p>Remus era un buen compañero de sitio y aún mejor como uno en deberes, terminaron el ejercicio de la profesora de forma rápida.</p><p>- Deberíamos avanzar el trabajo lo antes posible - dijo Remus ya que se les juntó en grupo</p><p>- Sí, te parece bien mañana en la sala común, no me siento completamente enfocado y sería más un retraso que de ayuda - propuso el joven sabiendo que él tendría que irse en el transcurso del día hacia la enfermería y quería dejarle el camino fácil</p><p>- Sí claro, es genial - respondió emocionado de no tener que decir alguna excusa el hombre lobo</p><p>- Harry sí no te mueves al comedor juro que te llevo a rastras - amenazó Hermione que no quería que se saltara comidas</p><p>Dirigió una mirada de disculpas a su ex profesor y se encaminó hacia su hermana y el grupo de amigas que formó - Me encantaría verte intentando pero por tu bien te seguiré<br/><br/><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><br/></p><p>El merodeador pronto fue abordado por el resto de su grupo que quería información y una explicación.</p><p>- No me miren así, aún no se han disculpado - acusó Remus queriendo caminar hacia el comedor</p><p>- Sabemos que oliste las pociones y sabes qué eran así que dinos Moony - exigió Sirius sin querer caer en el sentimiento de culpa que se extendió en la mañana</p><p>- No tengo por qué decirles - trató de resistir</p><p>- Vamos Moony - pidió James - Calma nuestra incertidumbre, su hermana debió de exagerar en la mañana</p><p>- No lo hizo - soltó de repente sabiendo que era mejor sí ellos se sentían culpables - Una era nutricional, otra era para el fortalecimiento de huesos y otra para la depresión</p><p>- ¿Pero qué? - preguntaron ambos sangre pura cuyas pociones no encajaban en sus cerebros correctamente</p><p>- El chico sufre de depresión posiblemente por la muerte de sus padres que ustedes muy amablemente le hicieron recordar - acusó enfatizando en que tenían que disculparse</p><p>- Eso no es posible - murmuró en negación el mayor de los Black</p><p>- La jodimos - el joven Potter se pasó la mano por el cabello - Sí Lily se entera</p><p>- ¿Te importa más tú conquista? - preguntó indignado Remus sin saber por qué su lobo estaba tan enojado con James por eso</p><p>- Ella parece haber tomado a ambos chicos en su protección - señaló Peter como si fuera evidente - Por lo que escuché ella les preguntó por sus padres primero</p><p>- Por eso estaba tan furiosa con Sirius - las piezas empezaron a encajar en la cabeza de Remus - Se tienen que disculpar con mayor razón</p><p>- Primero averiguaremos sobre esos chicos - Sirius no quería dar su brazo a torcer sobre eso - Y luego me disculpo</p><p>- Te arrepentirás Sirius - decretó el hombre lobo sin entender por qué la necesidad de proteger a ambos muchachos estaba en él.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sin mayores contratiempos en el almuerzo, tenían la tarde libre en la que Hermione se iría a la biblioteca y él se reuniría con Regulus para volar un rato.</p><p>Solo era entrar a la habitación, abrir su baúl y sacar su escoba, no sería tan difícil, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día y los merodeadores estaban ahí planeando solo Merlín sabía qué; trató de ignorarlos y se dirigió a su baúl, susurrando la contraseña.</p><p>Sacó la escoba que pasó por el hábil ojo de los dos deportistas pero al tener un glamour tan fuerte no notaron nada extraño, de último momento decidió sacar una de las creaciones de los gemelos de sus surtidos saltaclases para tener una excusa de no estar ahí y dejarles el camino fácil a los merodeadores al menos por ésta vez.</p><p>- Linda escoba - comentó Peter sin evitarlo</p><p>- Gracias - respondió guardando la caja negra que celosamente resguardó su contenido con su cuerpo</p><p>- ¿Entrarás al equipo de Quidditch? - preguntó James sumamente interesado</p><p>- ¿Van a ver pruebas? - sí la información que le dieron era correcta su padre había sido un esclavista igual o más duro que Oliver Wood, quería que su padre le viera volar y más importante ganar</p><p>- El jueves - notificó para gran horror de Sirius que no daba crédito a lo que oía - A las 5</p><p>- Ahí estaré - aseguró - Sí me disculpan, los veré luego</p><p>Nunca perdió la cortesía o la compostura pero se notaba que estaba incómodo en su presencia.</p><p>- En serio Prongs - reclamó Sirius - Lo meterás al equipo</p><p>- Escuchaste a su hermana - se defendió de él - Viste sus reflejos, cuando agarró su mochila en el aire además tiene el cuerpo de un buscador</p><p>- Tiene algo que, no lo sé - dijo sin saber cómo expresarse, ese niño simplemente le hacía sentir extraño y eso no le gustó</p><p>- Estás exagerando Padfoot - intervino Remus - Y sí es un hombre lobo como yo</p><p>Todos voltearon a verlo demasiado rápido que parecía que sufrirían un latigazo.</p><p>- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó James</p><p>- Está demasiado ansioso, lo pude sentir cuando ingresó, y ha tenido cambios de humor drásticos hoy, así como un ataque de ira - expuso lo que llamó su atención - Y también parece algo temeroso</p><p>- Su baúl tiene contraseña para abrir, lo notaron - dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué tan paranoico?</p><p>- Para que no revisemos sus cosas - dijo con obviedad el de ojos ámbar - Los primeros años yo también puse todas las protecciones que mi padre sabía para que no vean dentro</p><p>- Tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes de investigación - declaró James - Sí es posible antes del fin de semana</p><p>- Esto no me gusta - comentó Remus pero lo ignoraron.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Amaba volar, la sensación del viento golpeando su cara y la libertad que sentía eran cosas únicas, no podía creer que se lo haya estado perdiendo por todas las clases de etiqueta, leyes, repasar todos los hechizos que se sabía y aprender los que Walburga, Merlín y Salazar querían que aprendiera porque eran legados familiares, aún le impresionaba su capacidad para aprender todo eso en cinco meses.</p><p>- Harry - llamó Regulus sobre el aire, solo cuando estaban solos o en compañía cercana el joven Black lo llamaba así - Ya va a anochecer</p><p>Era cierto, el sol ya estaba muy cerca al horizonte, Remus debe estar camino a la cabaña de los gritos así que podía ir a la enfermería. Le indicó que bajaría y el otro lo siguió.</p><p>- ¿Hoy harán lo que me dijiste? - preguntó cuando estuvieron rumbo al castillo</p><p>- Sí será hoy - confirmó llevándose a la boca el dulce que lo haría vomitar</p><p>- ¿Has tomado la poción esa? - el otro arqueó su ceja en clara pregunta de a cuál se refería - La que hace ya sabes, te ayuda a controlar tus impulsos</p><p>- No voy a volver a coquetear contigo Reg - trató de tranquilizarlo pero con un rubor creciente en sus mejillas - Fue porque eras el único cerca, además sabes muy bien mi situación aquí</p><p>- Nunca me dijiste - comentó el menor - Quién era o bueno es</p><p>- No te lo diré a corto plazo tampoco - dijo el mayor - Menos estando con tanto chismoso cerca</p><p>Parecía que la mayoría en Hogwarts no tenían nada mejor que hacer que pasear por los pasillos, iban en dirección a la biblioteca ya que Harry debía estar cerca de Hermione y unos cuántos testigos antes de ser llevado a la enfermería que por su aspecto sería pronto.</p><p>Pero en la biblioteca no solo estaban la chica con sus compañeras, los 3 merodeadores que cubrían al otro chico también se encontraban en dicho lugar por insistencia de uno que pedía salir en una cita con la joven de cabellos rojos.</p><p>- Te dejaré aquí - anunció Regulus reacio a entrar donde estaba su hermano mayor - No quiero enfrentamientos</p><p>- Cómo gustes Reg - el otro se encogió de hombros y despeino al menor para su fastidio y cólera del hermano de éste - Deja a tu amigo a punto de morir ir solo</p><p>- Eres un exagerado, ya camina - le empujó causando que el otro se riera mientras iba donde Hermione y los síntomas que aguantó lo jodieran</p><p>- Hermione - llamó cuando estuvo a su delante</p><p>- Terminaron de volar - dijo alzando su cabeza para mirarlo y dejó escapar un grito que llamó la atención de todos - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te caíste de tu escoba? Eso es imposible, ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Náuseas?</p><p>Interrogó mientras se paraba e iba a su lado y su hermano se ponía cada vez más verde, le tocó la frente e hizo todo un teatro más de revisarlo, tenía que admitir que esas cosas de Fred y George eran muy buenas.</p><p>- No me siento bien - respondió en un susurro conteniendo las ganas de vomitar</p><p>- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería - Lily fue la primera en reaccionar y junto a Alice ayudaron a Hermione a sacarlo de la biblioteca, los merodeadores les siguieron de cerca alegando que de pasada visitarían a Remus</p><p>Pero la matrona Pomfrey no les dejó pasar a ninguno excepto a Hermione por ser su hermana, esperaron pacientemente afuera por noticias, y los otros rogaban porque la enfermera pusiera las cortinas en una camilla para simular que Remus estaba ahí. Cuando salió Hermione fue atacada con preguntas</p><p>- Tiene que quedarse hasta mañana - respondió - Será mejor que nos vayamos</p><p>Los merodeadores no podían creer su suerte, ésta primera luna llena fue evitada con éxito, se fueron felices al comedor sin voltear a ver cómo el pelinegro menor salía de la enfermería curado completamente.<br/><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>- ¿Para tu hermano? - cuestionó Lily al ver cómo separaba comida la nueva</p><p>- Sí - continuó con su labor de tener dos raciones de todo - No puede saltarse una comida con las pociones que toma y según la matrona puede comer normal solo quiere tenerlo en vigilancia</p><p>- ¿Pero por qué llevas tanto? - dijo Alice viendo la cantidad de comida pensando que eso no era sano</p><p>- Comeré con él - comentó terminando de seleccionar todo - Morgana sabe que no le gusta que lo vean comer sí no hay otras personas haciendo lo mismo</p><p>- ¿No te preocupas demasiado por tu hermano? - preguntó Sirius con burla descarada en su voz como insinuando algo más</p><p>- Es mi hermano - siseo aún molesta con él - Mi familia, no le damos la espalda a la familia, aunque parece que es algo que no entiendes ¿no Black?</p><p>- Serpiente - empezó el otro pero James lo cayó con un golpe al ver que Lily también atacaría a Sirius</p><p>- Demuestras mi punto de forma excepcional - se burló moviendo su varita para hacer que la bandeja que invocó levitara para llevarla con ella - Sí yo no me preocupo por mi hermano nadie más lo hará y lo mismo pasa conmigo; has intentado atacarlo desde que lo vieron en su dormitorio, él puede ser pacífico porque es un Lord y debe cumplir un protocolo para con ustedes, pero yo soy diferente, no me temblará la mano para defenderlo o escribir a Lady Black y Lady Potter por los posibles malentendidos entre nuestras casas</p><p>La amenaza cayó profundo en ambos herederos ante la mención de Lady Potter, la mujer amorosa desataba un infierno cuando se enojaba y toleraba muy poco las afrentas entre familias como muchas veces les recalcó a ambos porque sería muy perjudicial para su futuro.</p><p>La chica serpiente se fue dejando a una Lily confundida porque aún no entendía mucho como se movía la sociedad de sangre puras.</p><p>- ¿Qué protocolo? - cuestionó a su amiga</p><p>- Ellos son Herederos de dos Nobles y Antiguas Casas - señaló a los pálidos Potter y Black - Tan antiguas y prestigiosas como la misma Casa Slytherin y Drakonis, sí no es que éstas lo son más, recuerda que uno fue fundador de Hogwarts y el otro el mismo Merlín, su influencia política y económica está por las nubes, mi padre me dijo que se estuvo reuniendo con Lord y Lady Black así como con los Greengrass y Brown; y según los rumores sus activos se encuentran en varios negocios de otras familias</p><p>- Sigo sin entender el protocolo que mencionó - señaló Lily al ver que Alice se fue por las ramas</p><p>- El punto es que son los siguientes Lores de sus casas - explicó brevemente - Con los siguientes que tiene que estrechar alianzas y mantener negocios y con los que tendrá que lidiar en el Wizengamot</p><p>- En resumen - meditó Lily - Tratará de mantener una cortesía fría por el bien de sus negocios y evitará confrontaciones por más provocaciones que reciba</p><p>- A no ser que abiertamente lo desafíen - declaró Alice - Lo mismo pasa con las otras Casas por eso los Slytherins ayer trataron de disimular sus comentarios en frente de Hermione, sí el honor o integridad de su Casa o Casas Aliadas se encuentra en peligro ellos reaccionarán como se espera de ellos</p><p>Lily escuchó y guardó la información para corroborar luego eso, miró a los dos muchachos que trataban de recuperarse de la amenaza a la carta a su mamá, ambos hermanos le habían caído bien, por el momento fueron educados y amigables con ellas y varios con los que hablaron pero se dio cuenta que entre los dos se protegían demasiado como un momento fue su relación con su propia hermana; no, ella no podía reclamarles u ofenderse por la forma en que ellos responderían a los ataques, sí por ella fuera haría lo mismo.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Fue pasada la medianoche, cuando Harry salió de la Sala de Menesteres, Hogwarts le indicó que su hermana también salía de su cuarto por ese momento, habían quedado en un punto de reunión específico, los merodeadores ya hacía una hora se habían marchado del castillo, no tendrían ningún problema a la hora de estar en el salón principal.</p><p>La entrada al castillo contenía el escudo de Hogwarts grabado en la piedra con la magia de los fundadores, hecho de sus propias varitas mágicas el emblema de cada uno se quedó impreso hasta la posteridad, y, gracias a la ayuda de Salazar pudieron hablar con todos ellos y ahora sabían que hacer.</p><p>Hermione no tardó en darle el alcance, ambos parados frente el escudo con solo la luz de la luna filtrándose justo hacia el escudo.</p><p>- Falta ella - mencionó sacando la daga de plata de su bolsillo</p><p>- Helena ven aquí por favor - pidió en voz alta él y pronto el fantasma de la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw apareció a su lado</p><p>- Entonces sí lo van a hacer - parecía genuinamente sorprendida</p><p>- Claro que sí - dijeron ofendidos</p><p>- Empecemos entonces- sonrió de forma genuina, no se había sentido bien en mucho tiempo</p><p>- Yo descendiente de Hufflepuff - Hermione se cortó la palma y esparció su sangre encima del tejón - Te curo</p><p>- Yo descendiente de Ravenclaw - habló Helena tocando el águila real - Mi magia es tuya</p><p>- Yo descendiente de Gryffindor y Slytherin - dijo Harry pasando su sangre en el león y serpiente conforme correspondía - Te fortalezco</p><p>- Nosotros los Herederos de los fundadores - hablaron a la vez tocando sus escudos - Te reclamamos, que nadie pueda controlar tu magia ancestral, que nadie más te pueda doblegar a su voluntad, que las disposiciones de los fundadores se reactiven y con nuestra magia te purifiques</p><p>La sangre fue absorbida por la piedra y una luz envolvió a los dos chicos como al fantasma, la misma luz se proyectó al escudo y la magia empezó a revolotear por cada pasadizo, rincón y grieta del castillo, fortaleciendo su poder y reparando las grietas que se crearon por orden del director al igual que se limpiaron junto con toda maldición lanzada a la magia del castillo. Al terminar, tanto el fantasma como los dos seres vivos estaban agotados mágicamente, el fantasma estaría listo en un rato después de todo ya estaba muerto pero...</p><p>- Mione - llamó Harry a punto de desmayarse - La sala ...</p><p>- Harry - la chica logró llegar a él antes de que se golpeara la cabeza - ¿Qué le pasó?</p><p>- El a dado magia por dos personas - explicó Helena - Está mucho más agotado que nosotras, llévalo a la Sala de Menesteres, y date prisa, antes de que el director sienta la magia del castillo</p><p>- ¿Estarás bien? - preguntó mientras con un <strong><em>Mobilicorpus</em></strong> se preparaba para transportar a Harry</p><p>- Soy un fantasma - dijo con simpleza y ambas se despidieron para seguir caminos opuestos</p><p>No tenían idea del alcance de su poder, ni siquiera habían sido completamente instruidos de lo que pasaría al completar el ritual de purificación del castillo, pero ya estaba hecho y las consecuencias serían muy perjudiciales para algunos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La luna llena no sólo afectaba a los hombres lobo, también a los animagos lobos, era algo que simplemente te llamaba a transformarte.</p>
<p>Eso le pasaba a ella, no podía evitarlo, desde que Harry le persuadió de acompañarlo a culminar su transformación no se arrepintió de haber aceptado.</p>
<p>A diferencia de Harry que inició el proceso a los 15 con Sirius en las vacaciones por insistencia de éste (algo sobre el honor merodeador y que James le patearia el trasero, además de pasar tiempo con su ahijado por las noches a escondidas de la señora Weasley, bueno eso ahora tenía sentido), y que no pudo culminar por toda la mierda que se desarrolló después, a ella no le tomó mucho completar su transformación, le vino de forma natural, y a los 3 días de iniciar, una loba de pelaje negro recorría la mansión y el bosque alrededor.</p>
<p>Ahora la misma loba corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts luego de correr por el bosque prohibido. En el séptimo piso enfrente de una pared se transformó mientras una puerta aparecía de la nada, al entrar divisó la habitación al aire libre, no entendía por qué la sala de menesteres les dio una cama en medio de pasto pero mientras Harry pudiera dormir estaría bien, mencionando al susodicho, estaba despierto tratando de salir de la cama.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué crees que haces? - trató de sonar autoritaria pero estaba preocupada por la cara mortalmente pálida de su amigo ahora hermano adoptivo</p>
<p>- Hay clases y - buscó una excusa mejor con el dolor de cabeza que se cargaba - Tengo que tener una excusa para que Remus no me haya visto en la enfermería</p>
<p>- Eres un idiota - mascullo molesta pero igual se apresuró a ayudarle, él era un testarudo que igual haría lo que quería, mejor que tenga ayuda se dijo a sí misma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Estás más pesado - se quejó por décima vez cuando subían las escaleras a la habitación de los chicos</p>
<p>- Eso significa que las pociones sirven - respondió tratando de quitar su peso de ella pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para caminar solo</p>
<p>- Deberías descansar - volvió a repetir, seguía pensando que era una mala idea que estuviera fuera de la cama con su magia tan agotada</p>
<p>- Luego de encantamientos - respondió nuevamente él mientras abrían la puerta del cuarto tratando de ser discretos</p>
<p>- Eres un estúpido - dijo entre dientes ella susurrando, no usaron encantamientos de silencio, los merodeadores deberían estar lo suficientemente cansados de su noche para dormirse tocando la cama - Estás arrastrando los pies prácticamente</p>
<p>- No me regañes que tú tampoco has tenido una noche tranquila - acusó con la ceja alzada, él la conocía y sabía que estuvo corriendo</p>
<p>- Bien - refunfuño - ¿Te ayudo a llegar al baño?</p>
<p>- ¿Y también me bañaras? - bromeó tratando de molestarla pero no contó que sacaría su varita -!Hey! Sin hechizos sobre mí, ¡Por Merlín! Ya te pareces a la madrina</p>
<p>- Al igual que tú - respondió entre dientes sin querer alzar la voz - Demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que estás mal o que necesitas ayuda, no espera, ya eras así</p>
<p>- Que no quiera meter en problemas a nadie más no es ser orgulloso - se defendió</p>
<p>- Pero sabes que necesitas ayuda Harry - ella se sentó a su costado y le acarició su cabello que caía suelto - No solo soy tu amiga, soy tu hermana, estamos juntos en esto, sé que me protegerás con todo lo que esté en tu poder al igual que a Teddy, pero debes entender que yo también lo haré por ti y por él; somos una familia, una pequeña manada ¿Lo recuerdas?</p>
<p>- Yo lo sé Hermione - susurró con algo de pena - Hemos perdido tanto que solo quiero que ustedes sean felices, que podamos ser felices</p>
<p>- Lo seremos - aseguró ella - Pelearemos por eso, y vengaremos a nuestros padres</p>
<p>- De eso puedes estar segura Mione - los ojos de Harry se volvieron rojos con un repentino subidón de energía - Él se arrepentirá de lo que hizo</p>
<p>- Te ayudo a llegar al baño - dijo mirando por una ventana - Me alistare también e iremos al Gran Comedor te parece</p>
<p>- Una ducha suena bien - se rio entre dientes - Huele a perro mojado aquí</p>
<p>Ella también río y luego de ayudarle a meterse se fue manteniendo una cara neutra, ni ella ni Harry se habían dado cuenta que dos de los merodeadores estaban despiertos escuchando su conversación, y ahora tenían más ganas de investigar a fondo a esos dos, lo que tenían claro era que sus padres fueron asesinados y buscaban venganza, ellos no los culparon por esto.</p>
<p>- Chicos - llamó Lily sentándose al frente de los "gemelos" en el gran comedor, fue seguida por Alice y los merodeadores que se sentaron al lado del grupo porque ahí habitualmente comían, no era por espiar por supuesto, eso era un plus - Los estuvimos buscando</p>
<p>- Fue extraño no ver a Hermione en su cama - comentó Alice sirviéndose comida</p>
<p>- Oh sí - respondió Harry que junto a Hermione se habían tensado cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los merodeadores de cabello negro, sonrió un poco apenado - No me gusta estar en la enfermería, Salazar sabe cuánto lo odio, así que mandé llamar a Hermione con un elfo doméstico para que me ayudara a salir de ahí </p>
<p>- Y conociendo al idiota testarudo que tengo por hermano - ella rodó los ojos notando como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente y Harry le daba una mirada de muerte medio fingida - Era mejor ayudarlo a salir de ahí a que lo haga solo</p>
<p>- Déjame decirte que pareces peor que ayer - comentó Lily revisando de forma minuciosa al joven</p>
<p>- Eso es lo que hace el ambiente de hospital por mí - dijo quitándole la importancia y reprimiendo un bostezo, le agradó que su madre se preocupara por el aunque ella no sabía que era su hijo, sí ella supiera las veces que estuvo en el ala de la enfermería y porqué, él tembló, no era mejor no imaginarlo - No te preocupes Lily, estaré mejor en un rato</p>
<p>- Cuántas veces oí esa frase - murmuró entre dientes Hermione siendo solo escuchada por los dos Potter a sus lados</p>
<p>- ¿Dijiste algo? - cuestionó Lily que la vio mover sus labios, Harry de inmediato sintió pánico y empujó con su codo a Hermione que luego empujó a James</p>
<p>- ¡Hey! - se quejó el Potter que estaba algo molesto por el interés de Lily en el joven</p>
<p>- Mi culpa - exclamó apenado Harry, no pensó que llegaría a tanto - No fue intencional, solo quise recoger mi maleta y la empujé, lo siento</p>
<p>Potter se mordió la lengua, por alguna razón que el chico tuviera ese pánico en la mirada le hizo sentir ganas de consolarlo y decirle que no fue tan grave, debía ser que la mirada de advertencia de la pelirroja lo que lo impulsó porque dijo - Ten más cuidado a la próxima Drakonis</p>
<p>Él asintió despacio, algo sorprendido que el hostil de su padre se haya dirigido a él de esa forma, miró de forma inquisitiva a Hermione que le dio un encogimiento de hombros y luego trasladó la duda a las chicas delante de él que también se hicieron de la vista gorda al respecto, por el momento lo dejó pasar.</p>
<p>Luego recordó</p>
<p>- ¿Dónde está Remus? - preguntó al aire sabiendo que sí no lo hacía crearía duda - No parece de los que se quedan dormidos</p>
<p>- Está en la enfermería - le respondió Alice antes que alguno de los merodeadores - Ayer sufrió un accidente, ¿No lo viste?</p>
<p>- Uh no - se olvidó que él también estaba en la enfermería, los merodeadores se inquietaron también - Madame Pomfrey me colocó cortinas alrededor de mi cama para poder descansar - explicó brevemente para placer de los amigos del hombre lobo</p>
<p>El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad (normalidad para Harry y Hermione que estaban acostumbrados a que el primero tomara sus pociones luego de terminar) hasta la entrada del correo, una hermosa lechuza nival se colocó enfrente de Harry, mientras otra que llevaba el Diario El Profeta se posaba frente a Hermione que le pagó y desató el periódico, Harry por el contrario acarició a su ave mientras seguía a la lechuza negra que se posaba frente al Black de Slytherin.</p>
<p>- Qué tienes para mí - preguntó mientras quitaba la carta sellada con el emblema Black - Buen chico</p>
<p>- Que hermosa lechuza - comentó Lily mientras la acariciaba, al parecer el ave reconoció su relación con su amo porque se acurrucó contra su mano disfrutando de las caricias - ¿Cómo se llama?</p>
<p>- Snow - respondió sonriendo al ver que su madre se llevaba bien con su lechuza y pensó que quizá ella le hubiera regalado a Hedwig - Y parece que le caes bien</p>
<p>- Es preciosa - dijo mientras le daba un poco de tocino para placer del animal que se fue ululando</p>
<p>- Sí lo es - concordó mientras la veía partir</p>
<p>- Regulus viene hacia acá - avisó con voz cantarina Hermione que vió al segundo hijo del matrimonio Black levantarse mirándolos, luego volvió su vista al periódico</p>
<p>- Mierda - mascullo rompiendo el sello y sacando la carta de Walburga para leerla antes de que Reg llegara, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada del primogénito Black</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Querido Harrison:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>No comentaré nada sobre el ingreso de ustedes en ésa casa, no es digna de ustedes pero comprendo sus razones para no ir a la casa que pertenecen.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A tu pedido, te diré que no pensaba dejar al pequeño Edward solo en compañía de los elfos domésticos, iré a verlo y a traerlo a Grimmauld Place para que no esté encerrado en ese lugar, dile a Hermione que no es necesario que lo vea todas las noches porque se descuidara y sí no veo unas notas perfectas ya verán.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sus padres han estado orgullosos de ustedes Harry, Hermione, no importa las decisiones que tomen, recuerden que un padre no puede dejar de quererlos, lo sé, lo digo por experiencia y ustedes lo saben.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>No te desanimes, y te pido, te ruego que no renuncies a tu felicidad; sé que mi hijo Sirius es difícil, un idiota, pero él te amo y mucho, fui testigo de cuánto te extrañaba en la soledad de Grimmauld y lo feliz que estuvo contigo; ahora es un chiquillo que no está consciente de sus sentimientos pero su Grim interior sí, ten paciencia, se dará cuenta de su amor pronto.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>El sábado iré a Hogsmeade, los espero en las tres escobas para desayunar, por el amor de Merlín les suplico usen túnicas apropiadas o les haré sufrir.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Los quiero a ambos como unos hijos más, y no lo digo sólo por mi deuda a ustedes, son dignos de la Casa Black aunque nunca lleguen a portar el apellido aquí, y sí Hermione no me importa que él solo te haya adoptado en la Casa Slytherin, eres su hermana ahora y por ende de la familia.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sean fuertes, tengan paciencia y lo que es más importante; no se dejen denigrar por nadie.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ustedes son Lord Drakonis-Slytherin y Lady Slytherin, son serpientes, y todos temen a las serpientes.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Su tía,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Lady Walburga Black</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Su cara de póker debía ser muy buena o eso esperaba, Walburga nunca había sido tan... Sentimental, al menos nunca se hubiera podido demostrar eso, era la primera vez que tenía una prueba palpable del cariño de su tía, siempre habían sido pequeñas cosas, como caricias breves en la cara o en su cabello, unas cuantas palabras de afecto o palabras de amor escondidas en palabras sarcásticas o incluso amenazantes.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Hermione que no le quitó el ojo de encima a pesar de fingir estar leyendo el periódico</p>
<p>Él le entregó la carta quitándole el periódico a cambio interesado en los ataques supuestamente al azar de personas bajo la imperius; cuando Hermione terminó prendió fuego a la carta que se consumió casi de inmediato.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? - preguntó cuando el grupo cercano la quedó mirando - <em>Mejor no dejar evidencia</em> - le guiñó un ojo a su hermano que empezó a reírse llamando la atención femenina</p>
<p>- Me gusta la forma que eliminas tu correo - comentó el joven Black que ya había llegado a su altura</p>
<p>- Oh Reggie - saludó Harry sintiéndose ya mejor del agotamiento de energía</p>
<p>- Harrison te ves del asco - comentó sonriendo burlón a su amigo que puso un puchero</p>
<p>- Igual me veo más guapo que tú - sonrió de forma descarada para guiñar el ojo a las chicas Hufflepuff que se le habían quedado mirando en la otra mesa</p>
<p>Tanto Regulus como Hermione rodaron los ojos, esto duraría unos 3 días más por lo menos, la presencia de Sirius no era de ayuda en ningún punto; mientras tanto el susodicho estaba sintiendo una opresión en su estómago al verlo coquetear con esas chicas y no sabía por qué, el chico no le interesaba de esa forma, era una serpiente, no podía interesarle.</p>
<p>- Cómo digas Drakonis - toda burla o alegría fue borrada de la cara del joven para ponerse serio - Tú y yo tenemos cierta conversación pendiente</p>
<p>La cara de Harry adquirió su máscara de sangre pura y se paró con toda la elegancia que pudo reunir, aún estaba débil pero no lo demostraría.</p>
<p>- Por supuesto Black - se inclinó ante su hermana, su madre y la amiga de ésta - Les daré el alcance en el salón de encantamientos</p>
<p>Harry se puso al lado de Regulus para recorrer el comedor hacia la salida de éste teniendo sus máscaras puestas; el menor le pasó la carta que recibió con su lechuza familiar que el otro de inmediato se puso a leer sin mostrar ninguna emoción al respecto, al terminar solo la guardó en su bolsillo para que luego la lea su hermana, tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, Malfoy nunca sabría qué lo golpeó.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>La clase de Encantamientos pasó de lo más tranquila, el profesor Filius Flitwick parecía fascinado con los nuevos alumnos, el tema de la clase eran los hechizos <strong><em>Colovaria</em></strong> y <strong><em>Crinus muto.</em></strong></p>
<p>Harry estaba emparejado con una amable Hufflepuff de cabello rubio y ojos azules, una nacida de muggles llamada Anna Jones que resultó ser amiga de Lily y Alice, la chica estaba nerviosa por ser agrupada con él así que le permitió hacer los encantamientos primero en él; conforme avanzó la clase ambos se hicieron amigos para gran disgusto de cierto Black que no entendía qué mierda pasaba con él.</p>
<p>Acabada la clase, Hermione prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la torre de Gryffindor, no sin antes dejarlo despedirse de la nueva amiga que había creado que miraba con diversión a los gemelos y comentaba con sus amigas el comportamiento amable y simpático del chico que la ayudó a perfeccionar los hechizos, el pobre Harry no se había dado cuenta que había ganado una admiradora en la Hufflepuff, pero hubo alguien que sí lo notó.</p>
<p>Sirius Black no estaba feliz, ni siquiera remotamente.</p>
<p>Su madre no había reaccionado a sus nuevos aliados de la forma que él esperaba; porque él no era idiota, él sabía que sus padres crearon o estaban en bases de crear una alianza con el nuevo Lord Slytherin, no era extraño, toda su familia salvo él habían pertenecido a la casa de ese fundador, posiblemente querían sellar la alianza con un matrimonio.</p>
<p>Y sabía que posiblemente Regulus fuera el objeto de intercambio ya que él había sido repudiado, o eso había amenazado su madre cuando se fue; pero algo no cuadraba en eso, el chico parecía muy protector con su hermana y viceversa, además por la conversación que escuchó junto con James, parecían esconder a otro integrante de la familia, posiblemente uno que no tenía edad para Hogwarts aún, no parecía que Harrison comprometería a su hermana en un matrimonio solo por conveniencia.</p>
<p>Pero lo que más disgustaba al mayor de los Black era la forma en que la chiquilla de Hufflepuff miraba al Slytherin, no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que comenzó la clase; le disgustó enormemente saber que su hermano y ese niño tenían una especie de amistad que no se había visto afectada por la enemistad de las casas pero que la relación de ellos sí había resultado afectada a pesar de ser hermanos.</p>
<p>Pero él no entendía por qué le molestaba que la rubia Hufflepuff mirara con cierta fascinación al joven pelinegro de piel blanca y cremosa como la leche; no lo negaría, el chico era guapo y ciertamente a él le iban tanto los hombres como las mujeres, pero jamás se enrollaria con el joven Lord, había logrado alejarse de su familia fanática de la sangre pura rayando la locura y de la casa de serpientes para relacionarse con el heredero del creador de dicha casa.</p>
<p>Aunque debía admitir que el chico parecía muy receptivo con los nacidos de muggles con los que interactúan él y su hermana, aunque bien podría ser que quería algo con Evans por las miradas de fascinación y alegría que ponía y rápidamente cubría cuando la veía, mmm.... Era algo que debía decirle a Cornamenta o su amigo lo excluiría de la broma que podría realizarse al joven.</p>
<p>- ¡Sirius! - una mano se agitó delante de su cara que apartó de un golpe - Ya habíamos pensado que te perdimos</p>
<p>Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que ya estaban en la enfermería junto a Remus para ponerlo al día y darle los apuntes de la clase.</p>
<p>- Estaba pensando - se excusó causando risas de sus amigos</p>
<p>- Bueno, bueno - calmó James - Al tema, hay mucho que contarte Remus</p>
<p>Ambos pelinegros pasaron a narrar la conversación que escucharon de los gemelos, Peter estaba refunfuñando porque no escuchó nada por quedarse dormido, esto les valió un poco a los dos amigos y continuaron relatando el comportamiento que divisaron en la mañana y en clase, cortesía de un muy atento Sirius.</p>
<p>- ¿Sus padres fueron asesinados? - preguntó Remus que al igual que los otros dos llegó a ésa conclusión, ambos pensaban que se interesaría por el resto pero no.... Solo él les resaltaría su miseria - ¿Se dan cuenta de la mierda que hicieron?</p>
<p>- Vamos Rem, no lo sabíamos - trató de excusarse Sirius que ya tenía suficiente con su consciencia</p>
<p>- Y ese es el punto - señaló Remus con sumo enojo, su lobo estaba en la superficie dos días antes de la luna y dos días después, y éste seguía molesto con sus dos amigos por ser tan estúpidos con los dos nuevos - No debieron jugarse con su familia, y sí quizás fueron unos malditos como lo fueron los tuyos Sirius</p>
<p>Sirius gruñó en dirección a su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que gruñía para sí, esa posibilidad todavía lo molestaba, pero se llevaba bien con sus padres, Colagusano se los dijo.</p>
<p>- Lo dices por las pociones que toma el chico - razonó James que no trató de excusarse ante el hombre lobo que los miraba queriéndolos matar</p>
<p>- Él tiene un nombre sabes - gruñó Remus</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? - protestó Peter enojado de la importancia del nuevo Lord que era una piedra en los planes de su Maestro</p>
<p>- No lo sé - admitió Remus pasando su mano por su cara en clara señal de cansancio, él tampoco entendía eso, porqué - Es cosa de Moony, él quiere protegerlos, a los dos</p>
<p>- ¿De Moony dices? - cuestionó James interesado - Será</p>
<p>- Puede ser una posibilidad por lo que escuchamos - apoyó Sirius que tenía el ceño fruncido, eso explicaría el aura oscura de ambos, Remus los veía con confusión pidiendo, no, exigiendo una explicación - Ellos usaron el término manada para referirse a su familia</p>
<p>- Además el chico, digo, Harrison - se corrigió de forma automática James al ver al hombre lobo a punto de replicar - Se veía demasiado cansado y le reclamó a su hermana que también debería estar cansada por andar corriendo</p>
<p>- Ella puede ser un animago como nosotros - dedujo Sirius sin ver el disgusto en las facciones de Peter, en realidad ninguno lo notó - Para ayudarlo en su transformación como nosotros con Remus</p>
<p>Remus les iba a contar sobre cómo lo alteraban su aroma y las veces que los sintió; pero reconoció el aroma de ella, Hermione, era inconfundible, tenía la mezcla de chocolate, con el de pergamino junto a un ligero toque de bosque, no entendía por qué le atraía tanto el aroma de ella aunque bien podría ser...</p>
<p>- Madame Pomfrey - escucharon llamar al otro lado de la cortina que separaba a Remus del resto de camillas del ala del hospital, los merodeadores de forma instantánea se quedaron callados y agudizaron el oído, menos por obvias razones el de ojos ámbar - Madame Pomfrey</p>
<p>- Aquí niña - escucharon a la amable matrona salir de su oficina y caminar hacia la joven que no había ingresado por completo al lugar hasta ese momento que escucharon la puerta cerrarse - ¿Qué sucede?</p>
<p>- Pues verá - parecía dudar un momento y soltó un suspiro - Mi hermano ha tenido una noche para nada agradable y está agotado mágicamente, ya realicé todos los hechizos diagnósticos correspondientes y no sabría sí podía darme unas pociones para él</p>
<p>- ¿Agotado mágicamente? - escucharon a la matrona cuestionar con alarma, ellos también se preguntaron por eso - ¿Pero qué ha hecho para estar así? Y cómo has realizado tú sola hechizos diagnósticos completos sí aún no acabas la escuela, deberías haberlo traído aquí</p>
<p>- Soy una Slytherin - respondió cómo sí eso resolviera todo, los dos pelinegros y el gordo voltearon los ojos pensando que era arrogante, pero Remus identificó que ella en verdad lo decía con el propósito de aclarar la duda de la medibruja - Los magos pársel somos naturales en el arte de la sanación, después de todo las serpientes siempre han sido relacionadas con la inmortalidad, la fertilidad y la sanación, tanto Harrison como yo somos versados en esa materia pero eso no implica que no necesitemos ayuda</p>
<p>- Algo así había escuchado en la academia de medimagos - murmuró la bruja mayor como perdida en sus memorias - Pero la mayoría pensaba que era mentira</p>
<p>- La mayoría es idiota - escucharon resoplar a la joven bruja, Remus podía jurar que una vena de su cuello estaba hinchada - Sí traigo a mi hermano aquí y usted lo revisa, su diagnóstico o cualquier cosa que se le diga no saldrá de aquí ¿Correcto? Su juramento como medibruja y su relación médico-paciente se lo impediría</p>
<p>- Así es - confirmó la matrona que gracias a Merlín no sabía que los merodeadores se hallaban ahí - Como dijiste un juramento me ata</p>
<p>- Bien entonces - la escucharon suspirar y luego un chasquido de dedos resonó por el ala seguido de un sonoro pop, tanto Sirius como James se asomaron maldiciendo porque se les olvidó la capa de invisibilidad del último, pero vieron como una elfo doméstico de grandes ojos se aparecía al lado de la chica serpiente</p>
<p>- La joven ama a llamado a Dixy, Dixy está feliz de que la joven ama la llamara, Dixy hará lo que pida la joven ama - recitó una muy feliz elfo</p>
<p>- Hola Dixy - saludó la chica con una amabilidad que sorprendió a todos incluida la matrona - ¿Puedes traer a mi hermano aquí? Su nombre es Harrison y se encuentra algo enfermo, tráelo a la fuerza sí es necesario va a querer huir, está en su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor</p>
<p>- Dixy traerá al joven amo de inmediato - se escuchó el pop y un pequeño silencio se extendió</p>
<p>- ¿Ese es un elfo de Hogwarts? - preguntó la matrona algo extrañada, no todos los días los elfos simplemente se le presentaban a los alumnos</p>
<p>- Sí - afirmó Hermione - No la conocía sí se lo pregunta, solo quise que un elfo que estuviera desocupado viniera y Dixy apareció</p>
<p>- Normalmente solo lo hacen con los maestros - era una pregunta camuflada pero Hermione igual le quiso responder, algo le decía que vería a la matrona mucho con Harry tan propenso a problemas</p>
<p>- Somos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, un fundador amigo de Helga Hufflepuff que, da la casualidad, fue quien donó los elfos domésticos a la escuela - explicó, no iba a decir que los elfos estaban más propensos a obedecerla por ser descendiente de Helga - Ambos fueron fundadores y en ese momento dirigían la escuela antes de dejar el sistema del Director, eran sus amos, nosotros como su prole somos considerados ahora sus amos</p>
<p>El tono en el que lo dijo no pasó desapercibido por Remus, parecía molesta por usar el término amos pero al mismo tiempo ya resignada con la idea. Dos nuevos pops resonaron trayendo consigo gritos.</p>
<p>- ¡Te voy a matar Hermione! - se escuchó la queja algo ronca del otro hermano - Odio el ambiente a hospital pero ¿Qué haces? Mandas a un elfo a que me traiga al ala del hospital</p>
<p>- Deja de quejarte - regañó su hermana tocándose el puente de la nariz con obvia exasperación - Te pones demasiado difícil éstos días - los merodeadores se vieron entre ellos como confirmando que escucharon bien - Madame Pomfrey me pidió traerte para corroborar las pociones que te daría</p>
<p>Escucharon al menor bufar y murmurar cosas inaudibles - Gracias Dixy puedes retirarte y disculpa por las dificultades</p>
<p>- No sé preocupe joven señor, la joven ama me advirtió - el elfo parecía divertido antes de desaparecer</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo logras que te llamen señor en vez de amo? Es exasperante - Hermione parecía alterada, eso llamó la atención de ambos pelinegros mientras el pelinegro menor reía</p>
<p>- Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre - apuntó él mirándola como si eso fuera obvio - Pero como sé que es saliva gastada hago el intercambio a que me digan señor con la amenaza de enfadarme caso contrario</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no lo pensé? - ella frunció el ceño como analizando pros y contras mientras su hermano reía de forma suave, como sí pronto caería dormido</p>
<p>La enfermera tosió ganando la atención de todos - Sí me permiten te revisaré y te daremos las pociones correspondientes</p>
<p>- Confío en las habilidades de mi hermana - aseguró él, pero parecía no querer enfrentar a la bruja - Pero sí cree necesario puede hacerlo, solo sí tengo su palabra de que esto no saldrá de aquí, incluido el director</p>
<p>- No se preocupe - aseguró la medibruja algo preocupada por lo que encontraría - Pero tengo que avisarle a algún tutor suyo, al menos deben tener un padrino o madrina, alguien encargado de ustedes hasta su reclamo del título - ambos jóvenes parecían asombrados por la deducción de la bruja mayor que los miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Antes en Hogwarts daban clases de etiqueta y costumbres, y sé que los sangre pura nunca dejarían a un heredero vagando solo sin un adulto que ejerza de tutor</p>
<p>- Bueno mi padrino está muerto - respondió el joven con tanta tristeza y dureza que Remus y James sólo querían ir a consolarlo</p>
<p>- ¿Y madrina? - cuestionó la enfermera conteniéndose de tratar de consolarlo</p>
<p>- Ella lo matará sí se entera que vino aquí en menos de una semana - se burló la hermana, Sirius notó el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del joven</p>
<p>- Igual le tengo que informar - insistió la matrona con expresión severa</p>
<p>- Ya qué - respondió resignado el joven - Solo reviseme para poder tomar una poción y no faltar a clase de Criaturas Mágicas</p>
<p>- Eso lo determinare yo señor Slytherin - dijo la medibruja seria ganando una sonrisa traviesa del menor que los merodeadores captaron se les hacía conocida, prometía una fuga inminente del área del hospital</p>
<p>Vieron a la matrona realizar los hechizos correspondientes mientras el joven parecía a punto de dormir de nuevo, cuando terminó, un pergamino grande apareció de la punta de la varita de la enfermera, la cual parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas, la mujer más joven veía interesada el pergamino con una ceja alzada interrogante que luego dirigió a su hermano que gimoteaba murmurando cosas como que la vida era una mierda y el destino lo odiaba.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué pociones a estado tomando señor Drakonis? - preguntó seria la matrona, pero la cara de los chicos parecía que no querían decir nada - Necesito saber, por lo visto en los desayunos el joven Drakonis toma 3 pociones, necesito saber qué son y sí ha tomado más</p>
<p>- Él tiene un tratamiento de 7 meses con diferentes pociones - empezó a narrar Hermione mientras su hermano le daba miradas de muerte y su cuerpo estaba más tenso de lo que James o Sirius habían visto antes, incluso el olfato de Remus registraba el nerviosismo del niño - Antes de ingresar a Hogwarts él tomaba otras, pero fueron en distintos períodos, unas duraban solo una semana, un mes, y cinco hasta que solo quedaron las que toma</p>
<p>- ¿Y qué toma? - cuestionó la enfermera no solo impresionada, estaba aterrorizada</p>
<p>- Actualmente una poción nutricional, una fortalecedora de huesos y - lo miró y parecía pedirle perdón - Una para la depresión - el jadeo de la enfermera no se hizo esperar, empezó a mirar el pergamino hasta que Hermione agregó - Y una ocasional que solo es específica en ciertas ocasiones</p>
<p>- ¿Cuál...? - Harry no la dejó terminar</p>
<p>- Hermione vete - ordenó con una voz fría que erizó la nuca de todos los presentes</p>
<p>- Harry - trató de refutar pero Harry estaba furioso</p>
<p>- ¿Quieres que me atienda en la enfermería? Bien, voy a complacerte, pero te vas - la voz fue suavemente dicha pero a todos se les registró como peligro en sus cerebros - No lo repetiré Hermione</p>
<p>- Esta bien - se resignó, algo apenada por obligar de ésta forma a que Harry se revisara pero, ella ciertamente no era una medibruja y sabía que su hermano necesitaba ayuda, dio energía mágica al castillo por dos personas, sí no estaba en coma era por su enorme núcleo mágico, además de que Leviatán también le ayudaba al ser su familiar a pesar de estar lejos de él actualmente - Lo siento</p>
<p>Se fue sin más de la enfermería, su paso fue rápido sin perder el porte elegante que Walburga le inculcó. Harry soltó un fuerte suspiro, estaba cansado, agotado, solo quería dormir pero también asistir a clases así que tendría que darle la historia oficial sobre sus vidas a Madame Pomfrey, con ella no podía editar nada eso era un hecho, debía ser hasta un punto honesto.</p>
<p>- Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar eso - se disculpó siendo lo más honesto posible, conocía su mal temperamento y no era algo bonito de apreciar - Pero sí tengo que hablar con usted sobre todo lo que encontró en el pergamino, ella no podía estar aquí</p>
<p>- ¿Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que hay aquí cierto? - preguntó una pálida Madame Pomfrey que le estaba costando ser lo más profesional posible, algo que asustó a los merodeadores que la estaban escuchando y viendo</p>
<p>- No - respondió, Sirius vio como sus facciones se habían ensombrecido dándole un aspecto tétrico, como el de la propia muerte - Ella se lo imagina pero nunca le dije la verdad sobre todo lo que tenía que recuperarme, mi hermana solo hizo un diagnóstico superficial al que usted hizo para saber qué me pasaba</p>
<p>- Deduzco que tampoco le deja hacer uno extenso - regañó de forma amable la enfermera como entendiendo su situación</p>
<p>- Ciertamente no - negó un poco divertido al parecer - Tampoco quiero contarle todo lo que sucedió, ella ya tiene suficiente como para preocuparla con cosas que ya están en el pasado y de las que me recupero</p>
<p>- La poción extra que toma en ocasiones - no lo dijo como pregunta pero todos captaron la interrogante, una que también los merodeadores estaban interesados</p>
<p>- Le contaré todo pero no me arriesgare a que alguien nos oiga - los merodeadores se tensaron - Éste castillo tiene demasiados oídos y no confío en que mi hermana se haya alejado de la puerta y estoy demasiado cansado como para comprobarlo con magia y luego lanzar el hechizo</p>
<p>- ¿Un hechizo? - la medibruja parecía alterada</p>
<p>- No consume tanta magia se lo aseguro, es solo para asegurarme que nadie nos oirá - prometió - Se construye una cúpula a nuestro alrededor que se mantendrá hasta que hayamos terminado y me asegurará que usted no comentará nada de lo que le diga</p>
<p>- Eres demasiado precavido para tu edad - dijo la medibruja sentándose en los pies de la camilla del hospital - Tus resultados me indican que no quieres que nadie se entere de esto y lo respeto, puedes lanzar el hechizo</p>
<p>- Gracias Madame Pomfrey - le dio una sonrisa triste y sacó su varita, tras unos complicados movimientos y palabras murmuradas, de lo que captaron era latín, una cúpula se forma a su alrededor como dijo el pelinegro y los merodeadores supieron que no escucharian nada, pero eso no impedía que pudieran ver.</p>
<p>A los segundos Remus se les sumó junto a Peter, ser precavidos se fue por un tubo al momento que los primeros les indicaron que era seguro acercarse, ninguno dentro de la cúpula se dieron cuenta al estar tan sumidos en el relato; y por segunda vez en lo que llegaba al pasado, Harry se rompió, le contó todo lo sufrido con sus tíos a Madame Pomfrey y de los hechizos usados en su contra pero bajo un contexto diferente por obvias razones a diferencia de la primera vez que tuvo que contarle todo a Walburga que no se conformó con saber que pociones necesitaba, ella había querido la historia completa, una historia, que ni el mismo Sirius había sabido, no solo por miedo a lo que dijera su ahijado, sino porque el propio Harry nunca quiso decirle.</p>
<p>Los merodeadores vieron todo, todas las reacciones del chico y de la amable matrona de Hogwarts que estaba llorando de forma inconsolable mientras el joven Lord parecía consumido por sus memorias y unas traidoras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, de vez en cuando lo veían apretar las manos con furia hasta dejarlos blancos, también soltar ciertas muecas sarcásticas que le recordaron al hombre lobo a su amigo James, luego de un rato la conversación pareció tomar un tema más ligero por la forma en que Madame Pomfrey dejó de estremecerse en espasmos por el llanto y parecía más preocupada pero con comprensión en la mirada, Remus notó la misma amabilidad que ponía con él y se planteó la loca idea de sus amigos de la posibilidad de que el joven fuera como él.</p>
<p>Vieron a la matrona asentir y limpiarse las lágrimas de forma rápida mientras la cúpula se desvanecía, los cuatro chicos rápidamente se escondieron en la seguridad de las cortinas alrededor.</p>
<p>- Te daré las pociones correspondientes - afirmó la matrona mientras con su varita invocaba un maletín que todos supusieron, guardaba las pociones para el chico - ¿Aún quieres ir a tus clases? - el chico asintió - Presiento que no me obedecerás sí me niego - el chico negó con una sonrisa suave pero que demostraba un lado travieso - Tienes la sonrisa de James Potter, igual de prometedora de problemas</p>
<p>- ¿Posiblemente? - el chico parecía dudar, sus músculos tensos, no pensaba que su sonrisa se parecía a su padre pero qué más daba, había una solución para eso - Algún antepasado común debemos tener al igual que con todo el resto de sangre puras</p>
<p>- Pareces disgustado con la endogamia - comentó la enfermera mientras sacaba los frascos</p>
<p>- Realmente no - se encogió de hombros - Son costumbres, y hasta cierto punto necesario, lo que me da dolores de cabeza es recordar la relación de mayor o menor grado con diferentes familias, es algo molesto, no sé cómo le hicieron los Gaunt y sus relaciones, ¿Se imagina? Ella es mi madre, hermana de mi padre por ende mi tía pero es mi madre. Una cosa es entre primos y otra entre hermanos, me hubiera confundido de niño</p>
<p>La matrona se rio siendo secundada por el menor, el pelinegro de ojos grises tuvo que admitir que el sonido de su risa era hermoso y encantador, le tranquilizó luego de ver la vorágine de emociones por las que atravesó el niño</p>
<p>- Bien - le entregó los frascos al chico que las tomó sin rechistar a pesar de hacer muecas después de beberlas - Descansa un poco, demorará en hacer efecto y parece que no has dormido nada - el joven se rio entre dientes mientras se acomodaba en la cama - Supongo que te tendré aquí todos los meses</p>
<p>- Oh mi meta es que eso no suceda - le guiñó un ojo juguetón</p>
<p>- Señor Drakonis - regañó la matrona frunciendo el ceño</p>
<p>- Le prometo que sí me siento mal, y no es algo que se pueda solucionar con un simple hechizo de sanación vendré de inmediato - aseguró el joven que ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido</p>
<p>- Así sea por algo simple - la matrona no continuó al ver que el joven Lord ya había caído a los brazos de Morfeo, le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y acomodó sus cabellos limpiando con un paño con agua que conjuro el rastro de lágrimas de su cara - La vida no a sido amable contigo y tu hermana, pero para grandes sufrimientos hay grandes recompensas</p>
<p>Se levantó de la cama y cogió el pergamino con el diagnóstico del chico para archivarlo, tenía que escribir a la madrina del chico que no estaría nada feliz, pensándolo bien, el chico mencionó que Walburga Black ya estaba enterada de todo así que mejor no mortificar de más a la señora y solo le informaría del desgaste mágico y la evolución de la criatura del muchacho.<br/><br/><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Los merodeadores vieron como ella cerraba su puerta y dieron gracias el haber entrado con el hechizo No me notes en ellos, vieron al joven dormir plácidamente y aplicaron hechizos silenciadores a su alrededor, era mejor dejar descansar al chico.</p>
<p>- ¿Lo tendrá aquí todos los meses? - cuestionó James mirando a Remus</p>
<p>- Nunca había visto un diagnóstico tan largo - dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos para ver si alguno le llevaba la contraria</p>
<p>- Debió ser uno que indica los daños sufridos, no menciona fechas pero sí es muy minucioso con respecto a cuántas veces te fracturaste algo o qué hechizo se implementó para curarlo, lo mismo con la poción empleada y demás - explicó Remus muy angustiado, su lobo quería ir al lado del chico y hacer pagar a cualquier persona causante de su sufrimiento</p>
<p>- Pudo estar mintiendo - aportó Colagusano con enfado, él necesitaba ayuda para descubrir los secretos de ése idiota y dárselos a su Lord, pero recibió miradas de enfado así que se apresuró a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila - Miren, ayer en la biblioteca busqué recortes del Diario El Profeta donde aparecían esos dos, no puedo obtener más información pero es un inicio</p>
<p>- Hoy me debe llegar alguna de mi padre y de algunos favores que cobre a algunos amigos en el ministerio - informó James con una sonrisa arrogante, ¿Quién dijo que ayudar a años superiores no servía?</p>
<p>- Debemos descubrir qué se traen esas serpientes en la casa de leones - habló seguro Sirius</p>
<p>Ninguno prestó atención al hombre lobo que los miraba con ganas de destrozar sus cuellos, pero al ser su manada no podía hacerles tal cosa, no por el momento al menos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>